Den-O Montana Season 1
by Omarnosian10
Summary: She has the best of both worlds. He is tasked to protect them. By day, they're normal people and by night, she's an international pop star while he is a time-traveling superhero. They are… Hannah Montana and Kamen Rider Den-O! "Aw sweet niblets!" "From start to finish, I'm at a climax!" Various pairing throughout the season.
1. Chapter 1

***In a cemetery, there are hundreds, maybe thousands, of tombstones that have the names of many series that ended, excluding the ones that have spin-offs that are still airing. Five cloaked people, four male and one female, with roses are standing in front of one that read:**

 **Hannah Montana**

 **March 24, 2006 - January 16, 2011**

 ***The five people put the roses on the tombstone before two of them take off their cloaks, revealing Omarnosian10 and his newest OC, Omar Martinez***

 **Omarnosian10: Rest in peace, Hannah Montana.**

 **Omar: We'll always remember you and the impact you made in many childhoods.**

 **Cloaked figure #1: Um, not to ruin the moment, but can we take these cloaks off?**

 **Cloaked figure #2: Yeah, why do we have to hide ourselves while Omar doesn't?**

 **Omarnosian10: Because this story is the first _ever_ Kamen Rider SI crossover that involves a non-animated Disney show.**

 **Cloaked figure #3: That still doesn't explain it.**

 **Omarnosian10: Do you want to show yourselves to spoil other future crossovers I'm planning?**

 **All cloaked figures: No** **…**

 **Omarnosian10: Don't worry. Two of you will be revealed during the crossover fusion that I'm certain you know the name of.**

 **Cloaked figure #3: So I have to wait longer?**

 **Omarnosian10: No, you'll be revealed in a special as one of your identities.**

 **Cloaked figure #3: Ok…**

 **Omarnosian10: Good. And to inform you readers/watchers, certain characters will not have descriptions so we could see how much you re-call the Hannah Montana series.**

 **Omar: And the extra characters' attire won't be described at times. Just imagine that they wear attire in their primary colors like Power Rangers excluding the main OC.**

 **Omarnosian10: ON WITH THE SHOW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Kamen Rider Den-O. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company and Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. I only own my OC(s), some OC Imagin designs, and most of Den-O's original forms that have yet to make an appearance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Momotaros, Do You Want to Know a Secret?**

Me and my friend are listening to Hannah Montana's latest hit, 'This is the Life' on a radio at Rico's Surf Shop.

 _This is the life, hold on tight._

 _And this is the dream._

 _"Fourteen-year-old sensation Hannah Montana continues her smash tour with another sold-out show tomorrow tonight in Los Angeles."_

 _I'm gonna take my time, yeah._

 _I'm still getting it right._

"I _really_ hope Miley is free to watch this concert." I said to my friend as the song finished.

"Me too." My friend nodded before dropping her skateboard.

* * *

 _In the Stewart living room, Robby Ray and Miley (dressed as Hannah) finish the last line of the song while Fermine works on the dress Hannah's wearing. Jackson paces in the background, the phone practically glued to his ear._

This is the life.

 _"Did you hear that?" Mr. Stewart asked while turning off the T.V. "Sold out in Los Angeles. Whoo!" Mr. Stewart whooped while giving_ _Hannah a high-five. Fermine, who still has a needle in the dress, gets poked in the process._

 _"Ow, ow. Needle in finger. Sharp shooting pain." Fermine yelped while shaking his finger._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, Fermine." Hannah apologized._

 _Robby Ray walks past them into the kitchen, sits down on a stool._

 _"Is okay, I kiss it." Fermine assured them before kissing his finger. "All better. Alright. Oh, look at you." Hannah poses. "You look_ gorgeous _. You're gonna look beautiful in your finale. Do it with me, come on now." Fermine starts dancing with Hannah following his lead. "Work it out, work it out, and pop it!"_

 _RIP!_

 _"Oh!" Fermine winces as he covers the rip in his pants._

 _"Ooh." Hannah covers her mouth in sympathy as Jackson looks at Fermine wierdly._

 _"Tushy tear. Awkward moment, time to go. Don't look at my booty!" Fermine yelled while heading_ _for the door._

 _"Uh, no danger there, partner." Mr. Stewart chuckled as he does maintenance check on his guitar._

 _"I love you, Hannah Montana!" Fermine declared as he left._

 _Hannah waves goodbye as Jackson comes up to her,_ _hand covering the phone receiver._

 _"Do you mind? I am on the phone here, all right? I got a life too, you know. And I would appreciate it if I could have_ one _conversation without hearing the words,_ Hannah Montana _." Jackson requests before he puts the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah, that's right, girl, I_ know _Hannah Montana." Hannah rolls her eyes. "And I got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night. Great. Well, see you then." He hangs up before he turns to Hannah. "I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night."_

 _"Sorry, I'm sold out." Hannah giggled as she takes off her jacket._

 _"Dad!" Jackson whined while walking towards Mr. Stewart._

 _"Hey, think about it this way, Miley." Mr. Stewart explains. "He goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married, he moves out." Mr. Stewart shakes Jackson's shoulder, making him smug/hurt._

 _Hannah throws the jacket to the couch as she gives Jacksom two thumbs-up. "_ _You've got the tickets." Suddenly, the phone rings, and she presses the speaker button. "Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me, landing in 20 seconds!"

 _A smacking sound was heard, making the family wince._

"Make that 25 for me! _Someone_ just crashed into a wall without looking!"

 _"Great!" Hannah smiled as she hung up before turning panicky. "Lilly and Omar alert in 20 seconds!" Hannah takes off the Hannah wig and tosses it to Mr. Stewart, becoming Miley Stewart._

 _Jackson throws her coat over her as she puts it on while he suggests. "_ _They're your best friends, Miley. Sooner or later, you're gonna_ have _to tell them you're Hannah Montana."_

 _"_ _I pick later!" Miley shouted as she darts towards the kitchen._

 _"Nine seconds. Get the juice!" Mr. Stewart ordered as Jackson kicks the sewing basket out of the way._

 _"_ _Got it!" Miley nods as she heads toward the fridge._

 _"Good." Mr. Stewart nods as Miley opens the fridge and takes out a jug of apple juice._ _"Three… " Mr. Stewart watched his clock._

 _"Two… " Jackson counted as he opens the door._

 _"One!" Miley finishes as she closes the fridge._

 _However, instead of a blonde skateboarder, running through the door and stopping to take a breather is a combed brunette boy in Miley's age with brown eyes wearing a black tank top, black shorts and black shoes. Blushing at the sight of his 6-pack, Miley silently handed the brunette a cup of apple juice._

 _"Thanks." The brunette breathed before gulping down the apple juice._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

~Aaahhhh~ Nothing like a cold glass of apple juice to cool down my insides for running a mile non-stop.

Oh, you don't know who I am now, do you? Well, the name's Omar Martinez, and what's happening now is that after we listened to the radio, Lilly and I made a bet that whoever gets here last has to travel with the winner's method for a week, and can't use their own no matter what. As you can see, mine is running and Lilly's is-

"Aw, man." Speak of the devil and she has arrived, on foot, holding her skateboard under her arm. "Are you _sure_ I can't skateboard for a week?" Lilly complained.

"There's nothing wrong with running to places every now and then, so quit complaining." I somewhat scowled as she immaturely stuck her tongue at me.

"He's right, you know." Mr. Stewart walked toward me with a jug of apple juice and, refilling my cup, he continued. "Exercise is good for your health and gets the heart pumping."

"Plus, what if you're in a situation where you can't use your skateboard?" Miley asked her.

"Please." Lilly scoffed. "Name one time I can't use it." Everyone but her counted.

"When it snows." Mr. Stewart.

"If it's raining." Jackson.

"On steep hills." Me.

"When you get distracted by cute boys." Miley, although for some reason, she glanced at me.

"OK, I get it." Lilly pouted while waving us off.

"Why were you two trying to get here anyway?" Jackson asked us as I finished my fifth cup.

…what? A guy could get thirsty, can't he?

I smirked and brought out 3 tickets. "Guess who just landed three tickets to the hottest concert in town?" I hold the tickets like a microphone. "Miley, you, Lilly and I are going to see the one, the only-"

"Hannah Montana! Whoo!" Lilly rudely screamed close to my ear, making me yelp before I rub my ear. "You're not screaming. Why aren't you screaming?"

"Probably because unlike you, she has a heart and won't try to break my eardrums." I retorted while rubbing my ears, earning a stuck out tongue from her.

"Oh, believe me, she's screaming on the inside." Jackson, now sitting on the steps with Mr. Stewart, joked before Mr. Stewart put his head down. After the ringing in my ears stopped, I looked at Miley to see her horrified.

"Earth to Miley. ~Hello~" I snap my fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Um, you see, the thing is… I can't go." Miley stuttered, much to my and Lilly's shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **The train of time, Den-Liner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

 **Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

Den-Liner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess **.**

 **Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

We then see Den-O walk up to the Den-Bird in Den-Liner's engine before the scene changes to a barstand with an hourglass, a smoothy, and a Den-Liner Pass sitting on it before Omar's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Omar looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving Rico's Surf Shop with Oliver and Lilly looking on in confusion at where he was going while Miley prayed for his safety **.**

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Den-Bird then inserted his Den-Liner Pass and started up the bike causing some of Den-Liner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears **.**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of Hannah's concerts as well. Some of the pieces fall at Omar's feet as he stared on at what happened around him with clenched fists.

 **Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

We see Omar glaring off towards the camera before it switches to Hannah singing in a stage before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes **.**

 **Catch the wave!**

A hand flips the hourglass back in Rico's Surf Shop upside down **.**

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

The scene changes to Omar holding the pass while pointing his thumb into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him **.**

 **Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Hannah singing 'Best of Both Worlds' before the image shatters revealing Omar getting ready to execute his Henshin **.**

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

We see Omar execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Sword Form helmet attach to his Plat Form face completing his Henshin into Sword Form. Then Den-O executes his 'I have arrived' pose before setting up his Full Charge sword **.**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

We see Den-O – Sword Form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

We see Miley making happy expressions in the Stewarts' with Omar's back to her, before it changes to the Hannah closet with Hannah doing something similar that Miley did with Den-O – Plat Form's back to her. The scene then changes to see Omar/Den-O's reactions to what the girls did before we see him split into his five Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Wing, Gun and Rod Forms appeared **.**

 **Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

With a quick split-screen shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg & Naomi in Den-Liner and Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robby Ray & Miley in the Stewarts', the scene changes to shots of Omar's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Rico's Surf Shop with R-Omar tossing a pass to the original Omar before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Den-Bird into the air **.**

 **Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance, Sieg occasionally switching places, while Den-Liner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era **.**

* * *

"EH?! Miley-neechan doesn't want to go to the concert with you?" Ryutaros asks me after I explained what happened yesterday.

(A/N: Think Jace Norman with Ryutaros' features)

"Yeah." I sighed.

Currently, we're in the Seaview Middle School cafeteria during lunch.

"Why wouldn't she want to go?" Ryutaros asks as we get our lunch. "Isn't she your girl-"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." I denied with a blush as we look for a place to sit.

"Eh?" Ryutaros blinked. "Why not?"

"Because we're just friends." I answered, some hurt in my voice that Ryutaros thankfully doesn't notice as he shrugs before we continue looking for a place to sit.

 **(P.O.V Change)**

 _Miley and Lilly make their way to the condiment island in the Seaview Middle School cafeteria during lunch._

 _"I just don't get it, why won't you go to the concert with me?" Lilly asks_

 _"It's just that, um…I really want to spend some quality time with my brother." Miley lied as she attempts to pick a straw, only for Lilly to grab her hand._

 _"Quality time with your_ brother _?"_ _Lilly asks in disbelief as Miley nods before they move to the condiment machines. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I guess there's nothing I can do except, go through life wondering what I did to deserve being hurt so badly by my –"_

 _"Oh, just stop. I just can't go, okay?" Miley interrupted._

 _"Okay. That's fine." Lilly nods sarcasticallly as she squirts ketchup into her burger._

 _"Hey, Miley. How's it going?" Johnny asks as he walks over to them and squirts mayonaise into his burger._

 _Miley stares off into space before she gets jolted back to reality by a slap from Lilly._

 _"Um, pretty good! Just getting some ketchup for my veggie burger." Miley nervously giggled as she starts squirting ketchup onto her burger, not paying attention to it. "I see you like mayonnaise. Never tried that on a veggie burger! And maybe I should, but, not today_ _…"_

 _"Miley." Lilly said, noticing the ketchup starting to overflow._

 _"_ _…_ _because then the_ _…"_

 _"Miley." Lilly repeated._

 _"_ _…_ _ketchup would_ _…"_

 _"Miley." Lilly repeated again._

 _"_ _…_ _go all over the –"_

 _"_ Miley! _" Lilly lowly shouted, snapping Miley out of her daze as she realizes that_ _she's gone a little overboard on squirting ketchup, resulting in her hand getting covered with it. Johnny just stares emotionlessly._

 _"You know, what a lot of people don't know is-is…" Miley stutters in embarrassment, trying to come up with something to prevent further embarrassment. "…it's also a wonderful moisturizer." Miley lies as she_ _grabs Johnny's hand and smooths some ketchup over it. "_ _Here. Isn't that lovely?" Miley embarrassingly giggles._

 _"Moisturizer? You're pretty funny." Johnny chuckled._ _A disappointed Lilly watches as Johnny stares at his hand in newfound amazement._ _"Oh, my hand_ does _feel softer…" Johnny awed as he walks away._

 _"Wow." Lilly deadpanned, staring after Johnny._

 _"I know." Miley sighs somewhat dreamily as she wipes off the ketchup. "He is so hot, and I'm so lame!" Miley sighs as she motions to her hands._

 _"Hey, he's the one that believed ketchup was a moisturizer." Lilly defended as Miley gives her a look before the skateboarder reassuringly puts a hand on her shoulder. "Miley, you've been totally crushing on Johnny Collins for months! He thought_ you _were funny. This is your chance, he's sitting right there." Lilly points at Johnny. "Let's move!"_

 _"I just can't do it." Miley shakes her head in defeat._

 _"Yes you can." Lilly sighs as she puts her hands on Miley's shoulders. "Miley, you're smart, you're funny, and you're totally cute. And now_ _…_ _" Lilly removes her bracelet from her wrist. "_ _…_ _you have my lucky bracelet." Lilly puts it on Miley's wrist._

 _"Okay." Miley determinedly smiles and nods._

 _"Wait! Booger check." Lilly warned as she ducked her head._

 _Miley tilts her head upward. "You are_ so _gross!"_

 _"All clear, good to go!" Lilly confirmed as they set their heads back._

 _Miley and Lilly walk over to where Johnny's sitting with his friends and pull out two chairs._

 _"Seriously, dude, it really_ does _soften your skin." Johnny said, referring to the ketchup that was on his hands._ _Before Miley and Lilly can sit down, Amber and Ashley dash over and steal their seats._

 _"Hi, Johnny." Amber greeted._ _Johnny looks to Amber and smiles politely. Miley stares in disbelief, while Lilly eyes the both of them._

 _"Hey, Amber, Ashley." Lilly faked sweetness as Amber and Ashley look at her. "We were gonna sit there!" Lilly informed them with hands on her hips._

 _"Well, isn't that just too bad." Amber said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes._

 _"Oh, but don't worry. There are seats over there by the trash cans." Ashley pointed._

 _"At the Losers Table. Ooh!" Amber and Ashley hissed as they touch fingers, mimicking a sizzle._

 _Lilly rolls her eyes in disgust._

 _"Um, hey, Amber? I think it might be time to pluck the stash." Miley started as she rubs around her mouth._

 _"And Ashley…" Lilly peers closer before gasping. "…is that a zit or are you growing a new head?" She added._

 _Amber and Ashley stare in confusion._

 _Miley and Lilly moves their faces closer, squinting. "Gross! Ooh!" They finished, copying Amber and Ashley's signature sizzle._

 _Amber and Ashley self-consciously take out their hand mirrors, as Miley and Lilly leave to sit at an empty table._

 _"Okay, we didn't get those seats. Minor set-back. But the good news is Omar got us better seats for Hannah Montana!" Lilly assured her as Miley blushed, recalling the sight that greeted her yesterday._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Miley scrunches her eyebrows, trying to come up with a good excuse. "…I don't like Hannah Montana."_

 _"What?" Lilly asked, staring at Miley like she has two heads._

 _Oliver enters the cafeteria, passing a couple girls._

 _"Hi, baby, how you doing?" Oliver flirts as he passes Amber and Ashley's table. "Oliver Oken, and may I say, you two – are smokin'!"_

 _"Ugh, in your dreams." Amber scoffed._

 _"I'm counting on that." Oliver clicks his tongue as he passes another table occupied by a girl before he steals a fry. "Hey, slick." Oliver compliments himself as he walks past another girl. "Hey…" She looks away in disgust, but Oliver is unfazed. "Oh, yeah. She wants me." He chuckles as he finally sits down at Miley and Lilly's table._

 _"Oliver, you're not going to believe this." Lilly informed. "Miley says she_ doesn't _like Hannah Montana!"_

 _"What?!" Oliver lowly shouted with wide eyes, getting up from his seat as Miley looks at him. "Hannah Montana is a_ goddess _! I worship at her feet! In fact_ _…_ _" Oliver sits down. "FYI – someday I'm going to be Mr. Hannah Montana." Miley raises her eyebrows. "I'm gonna watch over her every minute of the day…protect her from any obsessed fans…every night, I'll shampoo and condition that beautiful, blonde hair." Oliver sighs dreamily, getting weird looks from the girls._

BONK!

 _"OW!" Oliver yelped as Omar smacked his head._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"You _really_ need to get some help, Oliver." I sigh as I and Ryutaros sit in their table while Oliver painfully nods. "You see why you need to take the extra ticket we have for going to the concert now?" I point at Oliver while taking out my tickets as Miley slowly nods. "And for the record, Oliver, marriage doesn't work that way. She would be Mrs. Hannah Oken." I corrected.

 _"Or if you get the chance, it'd be Mrs. Hannah Martinez."_

 _"Shut it, Urataros!"_ My eye twitches in annoyance while Ryutaros chuckles, and to make matters worse…

Oliver stands again while pointing at my tickets. "You have an extra ticket to Hannah Montana?!" I face-palm as the entire cafeteria gasps in our direction before Oliver sinks low in his chair. "That was really loud, wasn't it?"

"No sheep, Sherlock." I sarcastically deadpanned as the entire cafeteria starts to swarm us. " _KINTAROS!"_

 _"Understood."_ My vision is tinted yellow as I grab Miley, Lilly and Oliver, much to their surprise before getting us out of here as Ryutaros dances his way out.

* * *

 _Back at the Stewart house, Jackson comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen._

 _"Hey, Dad?" Jackson called as Mr. Stewart looks up. "I'm really nervous about my date, and well_ _… " Jackson took a few deep breaths._ _"I'm just gonna say this. There is nobody in the world whose advice I trust and respect more than you." He complimented._

 _"Son, I'm not loaning you money." Mr. Stewart pats him on the back._

 _"What…?" Jackson weakly laughed. "Is-is that what you think this is about? Dad, I-I, I, I am hurt." Mr. Stewart looks at him. "This has_ nothing _to do with borrowing money from you. I was actually kind of hoping more for an outright gift." Jackson nervously chuckled as he did finger-guns._

 _"I gave you the gift of life, son. Don't push it." Mr. Stewart advised while mimicking Jackson's finger-guns._ _A frazzled and disheveled-looking Miley walks in the front door._ _"Honey, what happened?" Mr. Stewart asks as he walks toward Miley._

 _Miley throws her backpack on the couch. "Hannah Montana happened."_

 _"You mean the kids at school found out?" Mr. Stewart assumed._

 _"No." Miley sighs as she sits on the stairs with Mr. Stewart and took off a shoe. "This was just about a ticket to_ see _Hannah Montana. If it wasn't for Omar, then this would've been a_ lot _worse. What if they found out I_ was _Hannah Montana. No one would treat me the same."_

 _"I bet Lilly and Omar would." Mr. Stewart assures Hannah._

 _Miley sighs. "Are you kidding? Lilly's Hannah's biggest fan. If she knew the truth…I'd never be just Miley again. Omar, on the other hand, would be angry about the fact that I_ hid _something from him and won't want to be my friend again."_

 _Jackson waves off. "I'm pretty sure you're just exaggerating."_

 _Miley raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Remember when you dyed his hair pink as an April Fools prank? Omar started throwing pink paint-filled balloons at your head from then on."_

 _Jackson laughed and winces. "He stopped doing that ages ago."_

 _"The last time he did it was last week." Miley deadpanned._

 _"Oh, baby doll… " sighed Mr. Stewart._

 _Miley stands up. "I'm taking a walk on the beach."_

 _"Now, hold on just a minute." Miley stops. "Look, I know you're concerned that if Lilly finds out the truth that she won't treat you the same and Omar will hate you, but they're still your best buds. You need to trust that. At least think about telling them?" Mr. Stewart advised while Jackson snickers, both knowing that the latter wouldn't hate Miley for one obvious reason._

 _"Okay." Miley nods thoughtfully… before shaking her head. "Not gonna happen." She walks out the side door._

 _Jackson walks toward Mr. Stewart. "Dad, I can only hope that when I'm a father, I can give my children – "_

 _"No money!"_

 _"Didn't think so."_

* * *

"So you're going to give the extra ticket to OLIVER?!" Urataros asks me in disbelief as he drives me to Lilly's place, me being in the backseat.

(A/N: Think Nathan Kress with Urataros' features)

"Yeah." I solemnly nod.

"Why didn't you take Ryutaros?" Urataros asks me, making me scoff.

"Remember the LAST time I took Ryutaros to a concert?" I reminded him as the air ripples around us. "CURSE MY FOURTH WALL BREAKING POWERS!"

* * *

 _During a Hannah Montana concert, me and Ryutaros were on the front row listening to Hannah._

 _"You gotta admit, she's a great dancer." I commented as I look next to me_ _… not seeing Ryutaros. "Where did he go?!"_

 _Suddenly_ _…_

Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?

 _Most of the audience look around for the source while I face-palm._

 _"That baka." I muttered as I see Ryutaros and his posse get on stage, break-dancing._

 _And by posse, I mean controlled Hannah fans that can't resist Ryutaros' beat._

Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan?

 _"Mind if we have a dance off?" Before Hannah could answer, Ryutaros points at her with his middle and index fingers. "Can't hear you!"_

CHOP!

 _"You idiot!" I yelled at Ryutaros' knocked out body after doing the neck-chop. I carried him over my shoulder before looking at Hannah. "Sorry about my friend here. He's just very competitive when it comes to dancing."_

 _"No problem." Hannah nods in understanding and surprise as I jump back to my seat and dump Ryutaros there as the posse sigh in relief before returning to their seats, questioning how that happened._

* * *

"I'm surprised neither of you got banned from that." Urataros admitted as I nod, thankful that my fourth wall breaking powers stopped the flashback.

"I was as shocked as you." I shrug.

"What about-"

"NO!" I shouted. "I do _not_ want to go through those flashbacks. Don't even _mention_ them!"

Urataros shrugs while staring at the road. "Well, what about me?"

I stare at him.

"I'm not _that_ much of a pervert."

I keep staring.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Urataros gave in. "We'll pick up Oliver and you can give him the extra ticket."

I nod while folding my arms. "I thought so." I looked at the window, waiting until we made our stop.

* * *

Hannah Montana performs 'This Is The Life' live at the Los Angeles stadium in front of a whooping and excited audience, including me, Oliver, and Lilly.

 _Take the world_  
 _Shakin', stirrin'_  
 _That's what I've goin' on_  
 _I throw my cares up in the air_  
 _And I don't think they're comin' down_  
 _Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life!_  
 _Hold on tight!_  
 _And this is the dream!_  
 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the life_

 _Takin' in a whole new scene_  
 _And I'm swimmin' with a new crowd_  
 _Breakin' down the old four walls_  
 _And I'm building them up from the ground_  
 _Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life!_  
 _Hold on tight!_  
 _And this is the dream!_  
 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the life_

 _I'm gonna follow my own lead, yeah_  
 _Kick back and feel the breeze_  
 _Nothing but the blue sky_  
 _As far as I can see_

 _This is the life_  
 _Hold on tight_  
 _And this is the dream_  
 _It's all I need_

 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life!_  
 _Hold on tight!_  
 _And this is the dream!_  
 _It's all I need!_

 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the life_

As she finishes the song, the audience cheers along with me, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Thank you, Los Angeles!"

As the crowd moves, I notice a gleam in Lilly's eyes.

…uh-oh.

* * *

"Higher, Oliver, I'm almost in!" Lilly yelled to Oliver, who is holding her up by using his head.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" I yelled, preparing a pole for vaulting into the room. Yes, room. After the concert, Lilly stayed in her 'stalker' mode and wanted to 'take', more like steal, a souvenir from Hannah Montana's hotel room. I don't know how she persuaded me into doing this, but someone has to make sure we don't get busted.

"There is no _higher_. You're already standing on my head!" Oliver yelled back.

"Jump, you idiot, jump!" Lilly demanded as Oliver gives a little jump, and Lilly hoists herself up the windowsill. From what I could see, she grabs a chandelier and swings into the room.

"Well." I breathed. "Here goes nothing. GERONIMO!" I yelled before I pole-vaulted into the hotel room and landed on… vase shards.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I comically yelled while holding my hurt foot and stomping, only for my other foot to get on another shard. "WHY DID YOU KNOCK DOWN A VASE, LILLY?!"

Lilly nervously giggled as I hopped out of the debris.

"Phew." I wiped imaginary sweat off my forehead. "Safe!"

BAM!

I felt something hit the back of my head before all went black.

 **(P.O.V Change)**

 _"What was that?" Hannah asks herself while coming out of the bathroom, towel in hand as she looks behind the door to see Omar laying on the floor unconscious from the door slam to his head._

 _Hannah pales as she closes the bathroom door. Can this moment get any worse?_

 _"HANNAH MONTANA!" Lilly screamed._

 _Oh wait, it can._

 _Hannah stops, throws her hands over her face as the girls both screech, somehow not waking up Omar._

 _"Whoever you are, you have to get you and your friend out of here right now, or I'm calling security!" Hannah threatened, hiding the fact that she know that Omar's a little heavier than what Lilly could handle._

 _"Wait, wait, no, I'm sorry! I was just looking for a souvenir." Lilly apologizes while slowly stepping towards Hannah. "My name's Lilly Truscott, and I'm a HUGE fan." Hannah walks towards the food table and looks at the pie. Lilly watches in shock, as Hannah picks up the pie and slaps it against her face, much to Lilly's disbelief. "Did you just shove a pie in your face?"_

 _Hannah brings a towel up her face. "I_ _t's not a real pie. It's, um… " Hannah tried to make something up on the spot. "…a foamy facial wash…pie." Hannah lied while moving behind the clothing rack._

 _"What's wrong with your voice?" Lilly asks concerned as she follows Hannah and notices her tone._

 _"Um, that happens after every concert." Hannah moves the rack._

 _Lilly spreads the clothes apart._ _"_ _You give_ so _much." Hannah pulls the clothes together as she twirls the rack, Lilly trying to catch a glimpse. "I just wish Miley was here and Omar wasn't knocked out."_

 _Hannah looks at Omar's body and smiles at it. "Omar? So that's the cutie's name?" Hannah blushes until she looks back. "But who's Miley? I don't know Miley, that's a strange name."_

 _"_ _Oh, she's my and Omar's best friend."_

 _Hannah stops moving the rack before she shoves the clothing to opposite sides._ _ **"**_ _Right!" She dashes through and opens the door. "Well, then, why don't you go get her?"_

 _Lilly chirps up. "Great idea." Hannah sighs in relief… until Lilly takes out her phone, much to Hannah's panic. "I'll call her."_

 _"_ _No!" Hannah shuts the door while walking towards Lilly. "You know, cell phones don't really work in here, it has to do with the walls and the cement, and… " Before she could continue, the Hannah phone rings. "Okay…they must have fixed it."_

 _"Aren't you gonna get that?" Lilly points at the Hannah phone._

 _"Uh-uh, no, I'm talking to you, that would be rude." Hannah pointed out. Lilly still has her phone glued to her ear, clueless. Hannah's cell continues to ring. Losing patience, Hannah slammed Lilly's cell shut. "Okay, she's not home." As soon as she said that, her cell stopped ringing._

 _"Woah, that was weird." Lilly commented in surprise._

 _"Uh, why don't I just get you an autograph for her?" Hannah suggests while grabbing a random sheet of paper and signing it._

 _"What about me?"_

 _Hannah and Lilly looks toward the window to see Oliver's hand clinging to the sill before he climbs up._

 _"I'm the one who loves you!" Oliver declared before he notices Hannah's pie-stained face. "You're much paler in person." He bluntly stated._

 _If Omar was awake, Hannah and Lilly would be sure that he'd face-palm and say 'No sheep, Sherlock!' sarcastically._

 _"Yeah, I am, you know what - gosh, it was really fun meeting you guys, but I really gotta go." Hannah shoves Lilly towards the door._

 _"Wait!" The girls turn to him again. "Can't I at least shampoo and condition your beautiful blonde hair?" Oliver sighs dreamily._

 _"No!" Hannah shouted while running towards the window. "But you can take this towel!" Hannah confirmed by grabbing her blue towel and throwing it to Oliver, who caught it._

 _"Hannah Montana's towel…." Oliver gazed at the item breathlessly until he realized something; he lost his grip, evident by his scream as he falls to the ground below. At first, the girls were worried that he got knocked out until…_

 _"It's okay! None of my blood got on the towel!"_

 _Sighing in relief, Hannah opens the door for Lilly._

 _"Well, I guess I'm leaving too… " Lilly slowly walks towards the door._

 _"Okay…." Hannah motions out the door._

 _"Without even a towel as a souvenir… "_

 _"Buh-bye…!"_

 _"Nothing but my memories… " Lilly sighs melodramatically. "…which will fade too, too quickly…."_

 _"Alright, alright!" Losing her patience, Hannah walks over to her desk and picks up her scarf. "Here."_

 _Lilly gasps in shock as she puts it on."Oh, my, gosh…! The_ actual _scarf you wore on the_ actual _stage! I can't believe it, this is so – " As Hannah reaches for the autograph, Lilly notices a bracelet on Hannah's wrist. "Hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that!" Lilly grabs Hannah's wrist, much to the superstar's horror. "I loaned it to my best friend yesterday, 'course, mine says, 'Lilly' on the back – " She pauses as she turns the bracelet and notices the same name on it. "Just like that."_

 _Lilly looks at Hannah's face, smears away the pie cream only to drop her jaw at the familiar face._

 _"Ta-da…?" Hannah weakly does jazz hands._

* * *

 ***Commercial Break***

* * *

 _Miley (still dressed as Hannah) and Lilly sit on the couch in the hotel room, Omar still being unconscious and is now laying on the couch, his head on Hannah's lap._

 _"Lilly, I know you're upset I didn't tell you. But you cannot just freeze me out like this. Please talk to me." Hannah begged with hands clasped together, one of them holding a paper towel that she was using to wipe her face._

 _"I thought we were friends. I thought we told each other everything." Lilly started softly before raising her voice. "But I guess I was wrong, since you kept just about the biggest secret in the world Miley Stewart_ -SLASH- _Hannah Montana!"_

 _"Ok, well, other than that, did you enjoy the concert?" Hannah smiles hopefully, trying to change the subject._

 _Outside the room, Jackson is walking a lady-friend down the hallway._

 _"That's right. I happen to be real tight with Hannah Montana." Jackson bragged while opening the door. "Hey, Hannah, thought my lady here could use a little souvenir." Jackson nods towards his lady-friend._

 _Irritated_ _, Hannah throws a toilet paper roll at him. "_ _Jackson, get out of here!"_

 _Jackson catches the toilet paper, hands it to his girl. "_ _For you. Told you we were tight." Jackson smiles flirtatiously until he sends Hannah a glare before leaving._

 _"I am_ so _out of here." Lilly scoffed while getting up._

 _Gently getting Omar's head off her lap and onto the couch, Hannah starts chasing her out. "_ _Lilly, please, wait!" Hannah pleaded as they stop outside the room._ _"I wanted to tell you. It's just that… I was afraid." Hannah hesitated._

 _"Afraid of what?" Lilly asks in doubt._

 _"I don't know, I thought, maybe once you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And, you'd like Hannah Montana more than you like me." Hannah answered, getting Lilly to stare at her like she has two heads._

 _"That's what you thought?" Lilly softly asks while stepping towards Hannah. "That could never happen, Miley. Don't you know that?"_

 _"Yeah. I do." Hannah smiles. "Okay! No more secrets. And to prove it, I'm going to show you something I've never shown to any other friend. But first, we have to get Omar to his folks." Hannah widened her eyes. "We_ do _know where he lives, right?" Hannah tries to recall when they visit Omar's place._

 _"I remember where he lives." Lilly nods in remembrance before mischievously smirking. "So, you think Omar's a cutie, huh?"_

 _Hannah blushes before looking away. "I was only trying to hide my secret."_

 _"R~ight." Lilly rolled her tongue before they got back in the room and picked up Omar._

* * *

 _"Ah, hello, young children." A person at Omar's door, seemingly his guardian, greeted the girls._

(A/N: Think Robbie Amell with Sieg's possession traits)

 _"Hey Sieg." Lilly greeted. Sieg looked behind them and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Any particular reason why Omar is in your wagon?" Sieg asked, seeing Omar with his legs and arms hanging out of a wagon. "And wearing sunglasses?" He added, seeing Omar wearing sunglasses._

 _"I accidentally tripped Omar and knocked him out when we were souvenir hunting at the concert." Lilly lied, using the cover story that she and Miley made up on their way here._

 _"I see." Sieg folded his arms and nods. "That would explain why your scarf and the sunglasses look similar to Hannah Montana's." He noted, not knowing that they're the actual deal._

 _"Yeah." Miley nods as she pushed the wagon forward. "We couldn't carry him all the way here, so Lilly's old wagon was the next thing we could think of."_

 _"Alright." Sieg sighs as he goes over to Omar and slings his arm over his shoulder, lifting him up. "I'll bring him in. You two should go home since it's getting late." Sieg advised while looking at the sky._

 _Nodding in hidden excitement, Miley and Lilly walked away._

 _However, Miley is unaware of a light sphere entering her body, or the sand dripping down her leg._

* * *

 _At the Stewart house, Miley leads Lilly toward her bedroom closet._

 _"Wait 'till you see this!" Miley smiles as she opens her closet door, bringing Lilly inside._

 _"Why am I standing in your closet?" Lilly asks in confusion, looking around._

 _"Because behind my closet is… " Miley paused as she pushes aside the clothes on the rack, revealing a set of doors. "_ My _closet!" She finished before opening the door behind._ _Lilly stares in amazement at the huge walk-in closet before them, filled with_ all _kinds of elaborate shoes and dresses._

 _"It's like a dream… a beautiful, beautiful dream!" Lilly dreamily breathes before spotting a pair of boots and rushes over to them. "Okay, dream's over. I've got to have these!" Lilly squealed as she picks them up._

 _"Wait, there's more!" Miley informed her while running to a wall._

 _"_ Another _closet?" Lilly immediately assumed._

 _Miley presses a button, and a rack of shoes emerges fully from the wall._

 _"What size shoe do you wear?" Lilly asks while looking at the shoes._

 _"I'm a 5." Miley answered._

 _"I'm a 6, but I'll squeeze!" Lilly inspects the shoes more closely until she grins at Miley. "Wait 'till Amber and Ashley find out."_

 _"What?" Miley frowns._

 _"Well, we_ have _to tell them. Here's my cell." Lilly hands Miley the phone, then jumps up to the clothing carousel and holds a pink dress in front of her. "Take a picture of me in Hannah Montana's clothes!" Lilly ordered while posing._

 _"No! No one else can see this stuff." Miley denied while stepping towards Lilly._

 _"Are you crazy, why not?" Lilly asks while putting the dress back._

 _"Once people know I'm Hannah, they won't treat me the same." Miley answered._

 _"_ That's _the point. I'm talking mega-popularity here for_ both _of us! Think about Johnny Collins. He'd be_ yours _if he knew." Lilly pointed out, not adding Omar since she knows him as well as Miley, and they both know that he'd be_ pissed _._

 _"No!" Miley denied._

 _"How can you be so selfish?" Lilly asks while leaning against a wall, accidentally pushing the button, and the clothing rack starts turning. "Whoa!" Lilly yelped before walking through the clothing. "If you were really my best friend, you'd want this for me!"_

 _"If you were my best friend, you'd understand_ why _I can't do it." Miley remarked._

 _"Come on, cut me some slack, Hannah." Lilly waved off before freezing at her mistake._

"' _Hannah?'" Miley repeated. "I knew this would happen!" Miley stomps down to sit on the stairs._

 _"Did I say Hannah? I didn't mean that. It was a mistake." Lilly crawled while apologizing._

 _"No, the mistake was trusting_ you _." Miley harshly declared, making Lilly freeze in place._

* * *

 _Jackson is with Mr. Stewart in the kitchen, while he makes himself an ice cream sundae._

 _"That girl tonight really dug me, Dad. I think it was the guns." Jackson bragged while flexing his arms._

 _An angry Lilly comes down the stairs._

 _"Hey, Lilly. I think things are going to be a whole lot better around here, now that you know our little secret." Mr. Stewart commented._

 _Lilly slams the back door on her way out._

 _"Did you see the way she ignored you?" Jackson noted. "I'm sorry, but that is no way to treat a man of your compassion, sensitivity – " Before he could continue, Mr. Stewart squirts a gob of whipped cream in his mouth. "_ _Still no money?"_

 _Miley stomps in, takes Robby Ray's bowl of ice cream before he could eat it, and sits at the table._

 _"I am so mad!" Miley announced while mashing into the bowl with a spoon._

 _"So you're gonna take it out on my ice cream sundae? You wanna talk about it?" Mr. Stewart asks as Miley eats the ice cream, earning a glare from her._

 _"No!"_

 _"Okay_ _…_ _" Mr. Stewart trailed off as he picked up a banana and started using it as a microphone while he and Jackson sings._

You had a fight (na-na-na-na)

She left your place (na-na-na-na)

And now you sit and stuff your face

You got the processed-sugar blues

 _"Stop! That's the_ worst _song you've ever written!" Miley groaned discomfortly._

 _"She obviously doesn't remember the potty-training song." Jackson points Mr. Stewart before they sing a different song._

I like to sing

I like to dance

But I can't do it with poopy in my pants

 _"Dad! This is_ so _not funny." Miley interrupted. "Everything I was afraid that would happen with Lilly,_ happened _. She found out who I was, and now our sisterhood is ruined."_

 _"You don't know that for sure, Mile." Mr. Stewart assured as he puts the banana down. "Things could change. Just give it some time." Mr. Stewart advised as his children look at him in respect_ _… until he held his arms out. "_ _Group hug."_

 _"Gotta go." They announced as they left with their ice cream. Shrugging helplessly, Mr. Stewart squirts a gob of whipped cream into his mouth._

* * *

"Uh…" I groaned as I woke up and rubbed my head.

"You're awake." I open my eyes to see that I'm in the Den-Liner passenger cart with Naomi holding some tea.

"Thanks, Naomi." I thanked while taking the tea and sipping it. "What happened?"

Naomi looks at the counter, where I notice a pair of sunglasses. "From what Sieg told us, you got knocked out while souvenir hunting with Lilly because she accidentally tripped you, although knowing Lilly, she probably got you out cold differently if the scratches in your shoes were any indication." I lift my feet to see some scratches on them.

"Well, Lilly accidentally knocked down a vase and I ended up stepping on most of the pieces until I felt something hit the back of my head." I said, the memories catching up. "I guess the constant pains must've shocked me into unconsciousness." Naomi nods in understanding before I look at the sunglasses. "But what's with the sunglasses?"

Walking to the counter, Naomi picked up the sunglasses and put them on. "Lilly said that this was a souvenir. Maybe she didn't want to leave you empty-handed?"

I smile somewhat fondly. "That's very considerate of her." I look at a nearby clock as I stand up. "Now if you excuse me, it's late and I'm going to bed." Naomi nods as she put the sunglasses back before she and I went to our rooms.

* * *

 _Laying in her bedroom, Miley stares at the picture of her, Omar, Oliver and Lilly that was taken shortly after they first met, which was almost 3 years ago._

 _Sitting up, she picks up the picture and gently rubs her thumb on Lilly, knowing that now that Lilly knows the secret, things will never be the same._

 _Sighing, she puts the picture back on the drawer before laying back in bed. "I just wish that Lilly doesn't know I was Hannah Montana anymore."_

 _As she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep, she is unaware of the sand coming out of her body and taking the form of a horned being by her window._

 ** _"Your wish shall be_ _granted."_** _The figure spoke before it jumped out of the window and flew off._

* * *

"OW!" I winced while recovering from a ball that hit my stomach.

In a training room, around me are 4 Imagin.

The one behind me in a pitcher's outfit is red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head. He is Momotaros, the 'battle-maniac'.

The one in a batting position with a blue hexagonal staff is donned mostly in bright blue armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders is a single hexagonal gray plate. His face is close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. His eyes are a bright orange which catches attention whenever someone would glance at his face. He is Urataros, the 'ladies man'.

The one holding the balls has a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. He also pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots. He was colored mostly gold with the helmet being black. He is Kintaros, the 'sumo-sleeper'.

The last one is the one who is throwing the balls to Urataros. He looked like he had a large purple trench coat on which had black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was purple and very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of purple hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones. That's Ryutaros, the 'childish-dancer'.

I know what you're thinking. 'Aren't Ryutaros and Urataros human?' Well, that's not completely true. You'd understand if you watched the anime 'Bleach'.

"Remind me again why I need to practice catching balls?" I asked while blocking balls.

 **"Don't you play dodge-ball?"** Momotaros asks as he tosses the dropped ball to Kintaros, who caught it in his arms.

"Yeah, and I dodge the balls." I tilt my head to avoid a ball.

 **"What about your teammates?"** Urataros asks me as I block another ball. **"What if a teammate from behind takes a hit from a ball you dodged?"**

I winced as a ball hit my gut. "Good point." Taking a breathe, I refocus on my training, this time attempting to catch some balls.

* * *

 _Next day in the Stewart living room, Fermine watches as Jackson models a new Hannah outfit for him._

 _"Turn." Fermine ordered as Jackson turned._

 _"I don't know. I think it makes me look a little big around the hips." Jackson commented._

 _Fermine scoffed. "Please, let's not blame the dress."_

 _Miley and Robby Ray come through the front door, arms full of groceries._

 _"Hey guys, sorry we're…" Miley trailed off as she and Mr. Stewart notice Jackson's attire._

 _"Yee, doggies!" Mr. Stewart gawked._

 _"Daddy, he's finally cracked." Miley gawked._

 _"You know what, son?" Mr. Stewart asks while taking Miley's groceries. "I like it, but I don't think it goes with the shoes." Mr. Stewart commented while taking the groceries to the kitchen._

 _"Okay, fine, you, you take your little cracks. But, but you weren't here_ _…_ _" Jackson motions to Miley. "_ _…_ _and Fermine needed help with the dress, and he said he'd pay me. So this is what you get." Jackson admitted before throwing up his arms and taking a rock-star pose in front of Miley, making her cover her nose._

 _"Next time try something with sleeves and deodorant." Miley suggested in disgust._

 _"If you got it, flaunt it!" Jackson chuckles as the wig slipped off before he caught it. "Which reminds me, I've got a little blue sequined number waiting for me. Enjoy!" Jackson tosses her the Hannah wig and leaves._

 _"Okay, Fermine, how much do I owe you?" Mr. Stewart asks while taking out his wallet._

 _"Kid works cheap. He did it for twenty dollars." Fermine commented._

 _"Daddy, you_ made _him do that?" Miley asks in surprise as she sits on the steps._

 _"Hey, the boy said he needed some money. I thought I might as well get a chuckle out of it." Mr. Stewart explained as Miley smiles in agreement._

 _A skateboard comes sliding through the house. Mr. Stewart stops it with his foot, and they see Lilly at the front door._

 _"Lilly alert." Mr. Stewart joked, getting Miley to put her elbows on her knees before he turned to Fermine. "Hey, Fermine, why don't we step out onto the patio and give these girls some privacy?" Mr. Stewart requested._

 _"Okay, but I'm going to need some sunscreen. My skin is like a baby's bottom." Fermine warned as the males walk toward the patio, making the Stewarts look at him weirdly._

 _"Little too much information, Cowboy." Mr. Stewart grimaced as he sets a cowboy hat on Fermine's head._

 _"Oh, look at me! Giddy up, pardner. Yippee ki-yay! Giddy up. Yippee ki-yay." Fermine uses his scarf as a lasso while the males walk out._

 _Lilly's head poking through the door. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Lilly requested._

 _"Who? Miley or Hannah?" Miley asks harshly while holding the wig on her lap, the emotional scars still fresh in her mind._

 _"Miley." Lilly answered while standing straight._

 _"Well she's not talking to you right now!" Miley snapped as she walks toward the kitchen and puts the groceries in cabinets._

 _"Wait, Miley. I'm sorry I called you Hannah. That was major news! You got to give me a little time to get used to it." Lilly apologizes while walking towards Miley._

 _"What happens if you can't? What about the next time you get dissed by Amber and Ashley? Are you sure you won't want to tell 'em?" Miley asks while standing beside the kitchen table._

 _"Of course I'll_ want _to, but I won't." Lilly answered. "And you know why? Because_ you're _my best friend. And when I was sitting in my room all upset,_ you're _the one I wanted to talk to, not Hannah Montana." Miley smiles gratefully as Lilly took some breathes. "Well, I guess I've said everything. So, see ya." Lilly sighs melodramatically while slowly walking away. "_ _Here I go, headed for the door_ _…_ _" Lilly clasps her hands together. "_ _…_ _after making the_ best _apology I could_ possibly _think of_ _…_ _" Lilly looks back for a second. "_ _…_ _still hoping she forgives me. Halfway there."_

 _"You are_ such _a drama queen." Miley giggled._

 _"Hugs?" The friends asked each other before hugging_ _. Jackson comes downstairs, dressed in another Hannah Montana outfit._

 _"I am_ so _not getting paid enough for this." Jackson commented while scratching various areas._

 _"Neither am I." Miley admitted with horrifying eyes along with Lilly._

 _*CA-CAW!*_

 _"Does anyone hear that?" Jackson blinks while looking around._

 _*CA-CAW!*_

 _"Sounds like a bird." Lilly commented while walking outside to see what it was._

 _"I don't think it's a good idea to go outside." Miley warned, having an uneasy feeling in her stomach._

 _Lilly ignored her as she walked outside until_ _…_

 _*CA-CAW!*_

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed as a black blur carried her into the sky._

 _"LILLY!" Miley and Jackson screamed as they rush outside to see a black bird-like creature carrying her off._

 _"Get in Dad's car! We'll chase that thing and find out where it's taking Lilly!" Jackson ordered while taking the keys out._

* * *

 **"Imagin!"** Their heads snap up as I stop blocking/catching balls for the day.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Where?"

 **"Heading to Rico's Surf Shop."** Kintaros informed me as I nod before entering a room with a motorcycle in it.

"Momotaros." I said as Momotaros nods before jumping into my body, tinting my vision red. I take out a belt that has red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons next to a circle that has a V with a tip pointing to my right and put it on my waist before pressing the red button, lighting up the circle in red while a tune began playing. I take out a black rectangular device and swipe it in front of the belt.

"Henshin!"

 **=SWORD FORM=**

White pixels came out of the belt and formed around me, making a suit of armor that I know by heart. It was a black jumpsuit that covered my entire body. My arms and legs up to the elbows and knees are silver with the fingers black. The silver on my knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of the Den-O belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' My helmet is a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to my chin. My mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. The eyes were a solid black. The sides of my head have gold bars. The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on my mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around me. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on my torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on my back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off of me.

I have become Kamen Rider Den-O – Sword Form.

"Let's do this." I nod as I get on the Den-Bird and drove out of here.

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed as she looked down, seeing that she's hundreds of feet above ground. The creature carrying her isn't making the situation any better._

 _The creature in question h_ _as beak-like horns on the side of the head that poke through it's hood. It lacks a mouth but has pearly white eyes. Normally, it wears a black feathery cloak that connects to it's shoulder stubs and covers the whole body, but the cloak has changed into wings. It has a grayish bird-like body, the lower body is dark grey and has white talons, the torso has a belt that holds it's dagger._

 _This is the Raven Imagin._

 _"Hey birdie." Lilly nervously giggles. "If I give you a cracker, will you let me down?"_

 _The Raven Imagin stopped above Rico's Surf Shop as it glares at Lilly._

 ** _"First off, I am a_ raven, not _a_ parrot _."_** _The Raven Imagin spoke angrily, surprising Lilly since she didn't expect it to talk considering it doesn't have a mouth. **"And secondly, I have to dispose of you to complete my contract with that girl."** Before Lilly could question it, the Raven Imagin dropped Lilly, letting her fall to her doom._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"LILLY!" Jackson and Miley screamed as they look out the windows of Mr. Stewart's car._

*VROOM!*

 **(P.O.V Change)**  


I drove the Den-Bird off a roof before I jump off it and grab Lilly before she could hit the ground and rolled down the sand, softening the landing. Stopping, I stand up straight and carry Lilly bridal-style.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lilly as I realize that she has her eyes closed in fright. Opening her eyes, she stares at me in shock and surprise.

"W-who are you?" Lilly asks while stuttering.

"Just someone doing their job." I shrugged before I put her down.

"LILLY!" I look up to see Miley and Jackson coming out of their father's car.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed before she hugged Miley. "This guy caught me before I hit the ground."

Miley and Jackson look at me in gratitude and confusion.

"Thank you." Miley nods in gratitude as I blush and rub the back of my helmet.

"Oh, it was no big deal. I was just doing what I can." I chuckled before turning serious as I turn to see the Raven Imagin landing on the wooden fence.

 **"Ah, the contract holder is here. That makes this much more easier."** The Raven Imagin said as it glares at Miley.

Wait a minute…could it be-?

"YOU sent that thing after me, Miley?" Lilly asks as Miley shakes her head in confusion.

"I don't know what it's talking about." Miley raises her hands in defense.

"Your friend is telling the truth." I said, getting them to look at me. "Monsters like these form contracts through subconscious wishes, even careless ones thought out-loud."

"That's right." Miley paled in realization. "Before I went to bed, I said that I wish Lilly doesn't know about…" She glances at me somewhat uneasily. " _That._ " Jackson and Lilly nod in understanding, confusing me. "But I never wanted this to happen!"

"It's OK." Lilly hugs her. "I reacted pretty badly, so it's partially my fault too." Miley smiles in relief before hugging back.

"~AW~!" Jackson awed, getting the girls to separate and glare at him.

"Way to ruin the moment, dude." I deadpanned before taking a step towards the Raven Imagin. "Ore…Sanjou!" I declared while taking a pose.

"Orange…Saying Joe?" Jackson attempted to repeat.

"Ogre's Banjo?" Lilly rephrased.

"Moory Mango?" Miley re-phrased.

"IT'S ORE SANJOU!" I repeated, making them jump back. "IT'S JAPANESE FOR 'I HAVE ARRIVED!' LOOK IT UP ON A TRANSLATOR!" I comically yelled with a shaking fist.

 _"I'm blaming your Japanese lessons for this, everyone."_

 _"HEY!"_

 **"HELLO~!"** The Raven Imagin called out, reminding me that we're supposed to be fighting.

"Oh that's right, we're supposed to be fighting." I nod in remembrance before I take the Den-Gasher pieces and reassemble them to Sword Mode.

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Sword Form~**

"From start to finish, I'm at a climax!" I cried, ignoring the music as Miley, Lilly and Jackson try to find the source of the music.

The Raven Imagin opened it's cloak as feathers shot out from it. I ran through while using the Den-Gasher to deflect as many feathers as possible. As soon as I got close, I slashed the Raven Imagin's chest, making it screech in pain before it jumped back and turned it's cloak into wings as it uses it's feet talons to grab the dagger. As it flies towards me, I get into position until…

"SHORYUKEN!" I yelled as I deliver an uppercut at the Raven Imagin, disorienting it and making it drop it's dagger.

Shaking it's head, the Raven Imagin landed on one of the tables as it's wings turned into it's cloak before it started firing feathers. I started deflecting them with my sword until one managed to get pass it, heading towards… Miley!

As Miley shrieks as she notices it's path, I twirled around as quick as possible, outstretched my hand and caught the feather like a cigarette. Looking to see the Raven Imagin shocked, I twirl around and flick the feather towards it like a bullet. It picked up the dagger and tried to block the returning feather, but it wasn't fast enough as the feather cut through one of it's horns!

…why do I have a weird sense of deja vu?

The Raven Imagin screeched as it holds the stub, sand starting to spill out of it.

 _"Look at that! Looks like that ball practice paid off!"_ Momotaros complimented.

 _"Yeah."_ I weakly chuckled before taking out the Rider Pass.

"This is your Final Judgement!"

I swipe the Pass over the Belt.

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

"My hissatsu attack…" I trailed off as I put the Rider Pass away while red electricity began coursing through the sword. "… Part 1!" I finished as the blade shot off into the air. Screeching, the Raven Imagin tried to fly away from me until I did a vertical slash, cutting off one of it's wings and making it fall until I did a horizontal slash that cut off the other wing, making it free-fall faster. I finished it with a diagonal slash, leaving a red energy line on it until it exploded in the sky.

 **~End Theme~**

"The monster's dead." I told my unaware friends as the blade reconnects to the Den-Gasher. "It won't bother you ever again." I walked towards the Den-Bird and got on it.

"Wait!" I look to see Miley with her hand towards me. "Who are you?"

I chuckled as I revved the engine. "The name's Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Kamen Rider?" Jackson blinked. "Like the ones in Boston and San Francisco?"

"Yu _p!_ " I nod before riding off, looking back slightly to see them staring at me.

 _"Hey, Omar."_ I heard Momotaros.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why did you count that attack? We've fought_ dozens _of Imagin for the past 4 years and not_ once _have you counted._ _"_

I shrug as I stare off at the road ahead. _"I just have this feeling."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, like this is the beginning of a brand new adventure._ _"_

* * *

 **Omarnosian10: Here it is! My first ever Kamen Rider Self-Insert along with the first Hannah Montana crossover of the year!**

 **Audience: WOOHOO/YEAH/HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Omarnosian10: Also, to make sure you readers/watchers have a part in this story, I'll let you make your own Imagin! Here's the template!**

 **OC Imagin Template**

 **Appearance:**

 **Motif Basis:**

 **Fable Basis:**

 **Methods (how it finishes it's contracts):**

 **Abilities/Weapons:**

 **Voice Actor:**

 **Contract Holder and Contract:**

 **Rider Ticket Date (may or may not be used):**

 **Omarnosian10: That's right! I also have voice actors! Here are 3 rules that you must follow!**

 **1: The Imagin MUST NOT have the same Contract Holder as a previous Imagin, so Miley is out of the list.**

 **2: The creations can only be accepted if you have an account, otherwise I won't use Imagin from anonymous readers/watchers.**

 **3: The Rider Ticket Date is limited to the Contract Holder's lifetime, so the date must take place at least before 2006.**

 **Here's an example.**

 **Appearance:** **Has beak-like horns on the side of the head that poke through it's hood. It lacks a mouth but has pearly white eyes. It wears a black feathery cloak that connects to it's shoulder stubs and covers the whole body. Underneath the cloak is a grayish bird-like body, the lower body is dark grey and has white talons, the torso has a belt that holds it's dagger.**

 **Motif Basis: Raven**

 **Fable Basis: _Sleeping Beauty_**

 **Methods: It prefers to finish it's contracts at night and in open spaces.**

 **Abilities/Weapons: Can shoot feather-like projectiles from it's cloak. It's cloak can form into it's wings. It wields a serrated dagger.**

 **Voice Actor:** **Keith Szarabajka (the voice of Trigon in the Teen Titans episode, 'Nevermore')**

 **Contract Holder and Contract: Miley Stewart and to make Lilly forget that she's Hannah Montana.**

 **Rider Ticket Date (may or may not be used): December 7, 2003**

 **Omarnosian10: And that's how you can make your own Imagin. And I know some of you have questions, but don't worry. Many of them will be answered as the series goes, so be patient and wait. Until the next chapter, SMOKE-BOMB!**

 ***Omar and the 3 cloaked figures got knocked out***

 **Omarnosian10: Oh, I forgot those four. SEE-YA AND HERE'S AN EXTRA SCENE!**

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Amber and Ashley sit at their table, talking with two other girls as me, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walk by their table.

"We were in the first row, and -" Amber started.

"- Hannah smiled right at us." Ashley finished.

"She really did." Amber nodded.

Oliver scoffed. "Big deal! You see this towel?" Oliver takes the towel off his shoulders. "She gave it to me, in her dressing room. She really did."

I blinked. Huh, so that's where he got it? Last time I crashed at Oliver's place, he didn't have a towel like that.

"Uh, yeah, and she gave me this sandwich." Amber holds up her sandwich sarcastically.

"You're pathetic. Ooh!" Ashley and Amber hissed, doing their sizzle thing.

"It's true!" Oliver insisted.

"Ignore them, Oliver. They're not worth it." I advised as I pat his shoulder before we start to walk away.

"Wait a minute, he's telling the truth." Miley said as she steps toward them. "And she gave Lilly something, too." She added as she opened Lilly's bag and searched through it.

"What are you doing?" Lilly whispers.

"You'll see." Miley smirks as she takes out… Hannah Montana's scarf?!

 _"WHAT?!/NANI?!/EH?!"_ I heard Kintaros, Momotaros and Urataros respectively.

 _"Oh dear."_ Sieg gasps.

 _"How'd did she get that?!"_ Ryutaros asks me.

 _"Maybe Hannah gave it to her when we got into her hotel room two nights ago."_ I guessed as I put my hand in my pocket and somewhat fiddled with the sunglasses I got.

"That's Hannah Montana's scarf." Ashley noted as Miley puts it on Lily's neck.

"From the concert." Amber added as she and Ashley start to get up.

"Yeah, Hannah gave it to her." Miley informed them.

"But you know what?" Lilly rhetorically asks. "You guys are much cooler than me. You should have it." Lilly takes the scarf off and wraps it around Amber's neck.

"Oh, my gosh." Amber weakly squealed as she holds the scarf.

"Hey! I want that!" Ashley glares at Amber as she tries to take the scarf, only to stoop into a tug-of-war with the scarf.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver as I look around the cafeteria before silently nodding.

So that's their plan.

"I think I know." I said while taking out the sunglasses. "Hey, everybody!"

"It's Hannah Montana's scarf!" Miley and Lilly screamed as the entire cafeteria looks at Amber and Ashley.

"And sunglasses!" I added, raising the sunglasses in the air before sliding it towards Amber and Ashley's feet.

Amber and Ashley shriek as the entire cafeteria swarms over them.

"Ooh!" Lilly and Miley did the sizzle while Oliver and I high-five.


	2. Chapter 2

***In a forgery, Omarnosian10 is working on a tombstone for a soon-to-be finished series while listening to "Better In Stereo" by Dove Cameron from a radio***

 **Liv & Maddie**

 **July 19, 2013** **–** **March 24, 2017**

 ***Omar and the three cloaked figures enter***

 **Omar: What is it with you and Disney?**

 **Omarnosian10: GACK! *turns around* How long were you standing there?**

 **Cloaked figure #1: We just got here.**

 **Omarnosian10: Oh. Well, in that case, knock next time! *goes back to work* And to answer your question, Omar, it's because almost no one else bothered to make stories like this, I'm trying to be the first.**

 **Cloaked figure #2: Like with Globs of Doom and Ben GX?**

 **Omarnosian10: Sort of.**

 **Cloaked figure #3: Are you trying to be the first at everything or something?**

 **Omarnosian10: At certain aspects, but not everything. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Kamen Rider Den-O. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company and Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. I only own my OC(s), some OC Imagin designs, and most of Den-O's original forms that have yet to make an appearance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Urataros Get Your Gum**

It's been a few days since the Raven Imagin attack. Surprisingly, Lilly didn't say anything to me and Oliver about the attack, probably because she thought we wouldn't believe her.

Well, Oliver wouldn't for real, but I, on the other hand, have to pretend to be skeptical to hide my identity should the talk comes.

Currently, me and Oliver are at Hannah's latest concert, this time using green glow-sticks since the only lights are on the stage. Of course, we're at different spots at the concert.

We see Hannah come out of backstage as the audience screams at the sight of her, including Oliver. I, on the other hand, just clapped.

Hey, I may be here to see Hannah, but I'm not some kind of crazy fanboy, unlike _some_ people.

*cough* Oliver! *cough*

Hannah walks to the microphone and starts to sing.

 _So what you see is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know, but I'm someone else, too  
If only you knew  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright_

 _I've got everything I've always wanted_  
 _I'm living the dream_  
 _So, yeah, everything I've always wanted_  
 _Is it always what it seems?_

 _I'm a lucky girl_  
 _Whose dreams came true_  
 _But underneath it all_  
 _I'm just like you_

 _I've got everything I've always wanted_  
 _I'm living the dream_  
 _So yeah everything I've always wanted_  
 _Is it always what it seems?_

 _I'm a lucky girl_  
 _Whose dreams came true_  
 _But underneath it all_  
 _I'm just like you_

The audience applauds at her performance while I just clap, a little distracted by that song since it reminds me of my double-life as a Kamen Rider and a normal boy.

 _"It's kind of strange, isn't it?"_ Kintaros commented. _"It's almost as if she made the song for the Kamen Riders."_

I softly nodded as the crowd exits the stadium. _"Yeah, but what are the odds? It's not like she was_ saved _by one before."_

* * *

 _"Achoo!" Hannah sneezed before rubbing her nose as she, Robby, and Lilly, in a red goth-like wig and carrying a dog, exit the stadium._

 _"Are you okay?" Robby asked._

 _"I think someone is talking about me." Hannah let out._

 _Before Robby or Lilly could ask what she meant, a crowd of fans began swarming them._

 _"Clear the way, people!" Robby yelled as he pushes through the crowd as Hannah and Lilly follow him. "Superstar coming through!" He announced as he got to the limo before getting in along with Hannah and Lilly._

 _"And her jet-set friend, miss Lola Luftangle." Lola giggles as she pets the dog._

 _"Lola Luftangle?" Hannah asks in disbelief as she raises an eyebrow._

 _"If people figure out I'm_ Lilly _, it's only a short jump to_ Miley _." Lola explains defensively._

 _"Oh, very smart, miss Lola." Hannah nods in agreement before they start waving towards the fans._ _"Thank you, everybody, I love you all._ _Thank you."_

 _"This is_ totally _insane." Lola commented as she rears her head back._ _"Back off, people, back off." Lola raises the dog._ _"Don't make me release Thor!" She threatened before growling like a dog as the door closes._

 _"Yeah, you go get 'em, Thor, 2 pounds of pure piddle just looking for a target." Hannah laughs as she pets Thor along with Lola._

 _"Uh, actually, I think he just shot it." Robby pointed down, getting Hannah and Lola to see a small puddle of dog pee._

 _"Oh, man!"_

 _"Eww!" Lola and Hannah grimaced as they shot their legs up._

 _"Wait!" Oliver shouted as he pushed through the crowd._

 _"Oh, no." Hannah groaned as she starts counting with her fingers. "It's Oliver_ again _._ _He snuck into my dressing room last week, nearly jumped on stage the week before, and just when you think he can't get anymore obsessed, bam!" Hannah slams the air. "He kicks it up a notch."_

 _"Look at those bony little elbows go."_ _Robby whistles impressed. "That boy cuts through the crowd like a weed whacker."_

 _"Wait up! Let me through!" Oliver yelled as he pushed through the crowd and got in front before pushing his arm into the window._

 _"Hannah, please, kiss my hand, and I'll never wash it again." Oliver declared as Hannah and Lola move their heads away._

 _"Looks like he never washes it_ now _." Lola noted, scrunching her face in disgust._

 _"Come on, Thor, make yourself useful." Hannah picks up Thor and brings him towards Oliver's arm, the dog licking it._

 _"Whoa baby!_ _You're an_ animal _!" Oliver whooped before Hannah smacks his arm out. "_ _Ooh!_ _I like 'em feisty." Hannah and Lola shake their heads._

 _"Let's rock and roll, driver!" Robby ordered as he and the girls put on their seat belts._

 _"Man, he's never gonna give up." Hannah groaned as the limo drives._

 _"Well, you better hope he does." Lola advised. "Because if he ever finds out your secret, he's not only gonna be in love with Hannah Montana, he'll be in love with_ you _."_

 _Hannah bursts into laughter. "Oh, what? that's crazy._ _The only thing that's the same about Hannah Montana and me is_ _…_ _" Horror dawns on her face as she realizes the meaning. "_ _Me._ _And me doesn't feel that way about him." Hannah shakes her head in disgust, seeing Oliver as more of a brother than a potential boyfriend._

 _"Well, don't worry, Mile, I know guys, and sooner or later he's gonna get tired of chasing after somebody that's not chasing him back." Robby advised as Hannah and Lola nod before petting Thor._

 _Suddenly, a bike bell rings by Lola's side of the limo. Looking at each other curiously, Lola rolls down the window._

 _"Uhh?!" They gawked, seeing Oliver on a bike, pedaling on par with the limo._

 _"Do a dude a favor and don't get on the freeway." Oliver breathed, starting to get tired before he threw a bouquet of daisies through the window. "_ _For you, my love!" Oliver declared before slowing down._

 _"Why did you have to be such a good kisser?" Hannah whines as she takes Thor from Lola's arms and cuddles with him._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"Faster, Urataros, faster!" I yelled at Urataros as he drives after Hannah Montana's limo.

"I can't believe this!" Urataros smirks while nodding towards the bouquet of roses in my hand. "After all these years, you _finally_ decide to pursue a relationship!" Urataros wipes an imaginary tear. "My little brother is growing up so fast."

If it wasn't for the fact that he's driving, I would bonk him in the head.

"It's not that, you baka!" I snapped. "I want to apologize to Hannah for breaking into her room!"

"By giving her roses instead of doing it personally?" Urataros raises an eyebrow, making my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Just get next to her limo." I sternly suggested, earning a shrug from Urataros as he eventually gets us by the limo. "Hey Hannah!" I called out as the window lowers, showing Hannah's manager, Hannah, and her friend Lola Luftangle.

In my personal opinion, that's a somewhat weird name.

"What'd you want, boy?" Hannah's manager, the one closest to the window, asks me in annoyance, probably because of what Oliver did just moments ago.

"I want to say sorry for breaking into your hotel room!" I yelled as they huddled together and started whispering, although I can't hear what they're saying.

"Throw the roses." Urataros whispers at me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Alright." I nod before looking back. "I bought these to make up for that vase my friend broke." I threw the bouquet through the windows as Hannah caught it before Urataros slows down, a car in front of us.

 **(P.O.V Change)**

 _"~AW~!" Lola awed as Hannah looks at the bouquet._

 _"Gotta admit. Omar's one of the most selfless boys I've ever known." Robby admitted. "I don't see why you aren't chasing him yet." Hannah blushes momentarily._

 _"Hey, look." Lola dived her hand into the bouquet before taking out a card. "You have his number."_

 _"WHAT?!" Blushing, Hannah snatched the card away and read it. "Why would he give me hi-wait a minute." Hannah flips the card, showing the phone number in blue ink. "Does this look familiar to you?" Hannah asks as Lola and Robby notice the handwriting._

 _"Urataros." All three deadpanned, recalling all the love mail that Urataros sends Hannah under Omar's name, despite Omar's protest. Everyone knows about Urataros' obsession to pair up Omar with Hannah. It's almost as annoying as Oliver's 'love'._

 _Keyword: Almost._

 _"_ _…3…2…1_ _…_ _" Robby counted down as they heard Omar's embarrassed/angry shout._

 _"URATAROS!"_

* * *

 **The train of time, Den-Liner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

 **Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

Den-Liner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess **.**

 **Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

We then see Den-O walk up to the Den-Bird in Den-Liner's engine before the scene changes to a barstand with an hourglass, a smoothy, and a Den-Liner Pass sitting on it before Omar's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Omar looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving Rico's Surf Shop with Oliver and Lilly looking on in confusion at where he was going while Miley prayed for his safety **.**

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Den-Bird then inserted his Den-Liner Pass and started up the bike causing some of Den-Liner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears **.**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of Hannah's concerts as well. Some of the pieces fall at Omar's feet as he stared on at what happened around him with clenched fists.

 **Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

We see Omar glaring off towards the camera before it switches to Hannah singing in a stage before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes **.**

 **Catch the wave!**

A hand flips the hourglass back in Rico's Surf Shop upside down **.**

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

The scene changes to Omar holding the Pass while pointing his thumb into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him **.**

 **Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Hannah singing 'Best of Both Worlds' before the image shatters revealing Omar getting ready to execute his Henshin **.**

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

We see Omar execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Sword Form helmet attach to his Plat Form face completing his Henshin into Sword Form. Then Den-O executes his 'I have arrived' pose before setting up his Full Charge sword **.**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

We see Den-O – Sword Form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

We see Miley making happy expressions in the Stewarts' with Omar's back to her, before it changes to the Hannah closet with Hannah doing something similar that Miley did with Den-O – Plat Form's back to her. The scene then changes to see Omar/Den-O's reactions to what the girls did before we see him split into his five Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Wing, Gun and Rod Forms appeared **.**

 **Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

With a quick split-screen shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg & Naomi in Den-Liner and Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robby Ray & Miley in the Stewarts', the scene changes to shots of Omar's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Rico's Surf Shop with R-Omar tossing a pass to the original Omar before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Den-Bird into the air **.**

 **Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance, Sieg occasionally switching places, while Den-Liner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era **.**

* * *

The next day at Rico's Surf Shop, Oliver is by the barstand with a group of Hannah fans around him while me, Miley and Lilly are by the fence.

"It's all true. Hannah actually kissed _this_ hand." Oliver waved his hand like a trophy as a fanboy squad keep their eyes on it.

"You gotta be kidding me." One of the guys gawked.

"A big, slobbery, wet one." Oliver described, making me shudder before he points at some kind of reflection. "Look, it's still shiny." I facepalm as Oliver starts to walk away from the stand.

"Yeah, there's nothing like the romantic glow of dog drool." Lilly shakes her head in amusement.

"Wait, how do you know that it's dog drool?" I asked her in confusion, making Lilly and Miley slightly pale for some reason as they glance at me.

"Oh, um, well, you see…" Lilly stutters, making me stare at her. She _never_ stutters unless she's talking with boys other than me, Oliver and the Taros.

"We were at the concert and we saw Hannah's new friend with a dog, so we figured that Hannah must've used the dog to fake kissing Oliver's hand." Miley answered for her, making me stare at her for a moment until I shrug.

"Makes sense. There's no way celebrities would kiss a normal kid, and Oliver's well… _not_ normal." I commented, recalling all the stuff Oliver does on a daily basis.

 _"You're not normal either."_ Kintaros pointed out.

 _"Touche."_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Oliver snatched his hand away from Chad's sight. "Chad, dude! Close up shop when you chew. You're getting spit on the Hannah hand." Oliver groaned as he used his shirt to wipe off some spit. Chad responds by chewing more loudly while pointing at the hand threateningly.

"Miley, let's go. You're cutting into my tan time." Lilly nudges Miley while patting her cheeks. "And his, he's as pale as a goth." Lilly added, pointing at me.

"Hey!" I shouted in denial before turning away and taking out my cellphone, checking out my reflection. "Am I really that pale?"

 _"Yes."_ All my Imagin partners deadpanned.

"Note to self; do more outdoor training." I thought out-loud.

"What was that?" Lilly asks me, making me flinch.

"Nothing." I lied, getting her to stare at me suspiciously for a moment before she sighs, dropping the subject.

"Look at him." Miley nods towards Oliver, somehow not hearing us. "He's never gonna quit." I shake my head and fold my arms in agreement. "What happens if he does find out? I really do care about Oliver. And I just don't want to weird out our friendship."

"Unless…" Lilly slings her arm around Miley's shoulder while motioning to her heart. "Deep down, maybe, _just_ maybe. You feel the same way." Lilly suggested. I grimace for a moment before we look back to see Oliver rubbing the 'Hannah hand' against his face, making the three of us disgustingly cringe.

"Yes, and maybe, just maybe, that's insane." Miley mocked her as I sigh in relief before Oliver turns back to his fans.

"And now that she's left her mark on me, it's time to take our relationship to the _next_ step." Oliver declares as he turns away from the stand and starts walking away. "Tonight at the CD signing, I'm going to stare into her eyes and say, 'you are my love, my life, and someday you'll be mine.'" Oliver breathed dreamily before grimacing at his poor attempt at rhyming before he takes out a pen and writes on his hand. "Note to self: think of words that rhyme with life."

"Dude, isn't that the Hannah hand?" A fan asks while shaking his shoulder as Oliver takes a second look at his 'Hannah hand' and grimaces before running towards the napkins, making some of his fans, and me, laugh.

 _"We interrupt this program for a breaking announcement."_ We heard the radio as we look at it from our spot. _"For the past week, there's been a string of attacks all around Malibu at chewing gum factories, resulting in low gum stocks."_ Oliver grins gratefully. _"According to witnesses, a frog-like monster was responsible for the attacks, which hospitalized over a hundred workers."_ Everyone pales at the thought. _"What's this? It appears that one of our reporters have caught sight of the monster hopping to a Big Red factory. Big Red workers, if you are listening, evacuate the premises immediately."_ The radio returns to music, getting almost everyone to forget the report.

 _"Imagin?"_ I asked my partners.

 _"Most likely."_ Resisting the urge to nod at Urataros' answer, I look at Miley and Lilly.

"Listen, I'm gonna go use the restroom." I lied, jerking my thumb towards the stalls. "Don't wait for me!" Before Miley or Lilly could respond, I immediately rushed towards the stall and barged in, thankful that no one was using it. "Let's see." I muttered, seeing the time on my watch.

04:04:01

"Perfect!" Once the seconds reached 4, I opened the stall door. Instead of the Surf Shop, I'm greeted by a desert with white sands and a rainbow sky.

This is the Sands of Time.

A kind of melody filled the air as train tracks formed in front of me as the Den-Liner stopped.

"Ready Momotaros?" I asked as I walk into the front car, Momotaros already there.

 **"Oh yeah."** Momotaros smirked before jumping into my body, my vision tinting red as I take out the Belt and Pass.

"Henshin."

 **=SWORD FORM=**

My armor materializing, I got onto the Den-Bird before I drove off.

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Was all a poor worker could scream out before a long tongue wrapped around his neck and threw him against the wall, knocking him out along with some other workers._

 _The one responsible, and sticking on a wall, is a monstrous being with a huge, bulbous green frog head with yellow eyes, black irises, a whip-like tongue, vines wrapped around it's torso like a sash, slimy green skin with blue spots on the joints, webbed hands and feet, three fingers and toes apiece, and double-jointed feet._

 _This is the Frog Imagin._

 ** _"Just a few more, and my Contract will be complete."_** _The Frog Imagin noted emotionlessly as he hops off the wall and ricochets off some scaffolding._

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

 ** _"Hmm?"_ **_Humming in curiosity, the Frog Imagin hopped down to the front door and opened it_ _…_ _only to be greeted by an armored fist to the face, knocking it into a wall._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"I can't believe that actually happened!" I laughed, holding my stomach and using the Den-Gasher – Sword Mode to stay standing.

 _"I know!"_ Momotaros laughed.

 _"Ah, humor."_ Urataros sighed. _"You always find it in the most unlikely of places."_

 **"So you must be Den-O."** The Frog Imagin stated the obvious as it slides off the wall and starts walking towards me.

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Sword Form~**

"That's right. From start to finish, I'm at a climax!" I cried as I ran towards the Frog Imagin with the Den-Gasher in my hands. The Frog Imagin lashed out it's tongue as it whipped it around, lashing it at me. I lean back Matrix-style while sliding on my knees as the tongue passes by me. I could've sworn I heard the wind whistle as it nearly touches me and before it retracts the tongue.

I get back up while running as I slash at the Frog Imagin's side, only for it to do a cartwheel in the air as it spat it's tongue towards my side. Due to the range being so short, I was unable to dodge as the tongue knocked me down against the floor with the force of a bullet.

I think I heard a few ribs crack as I get to a knee.

 _"Above you!"_ Kintaros yelled as I turn my head up to see the Frog Imagin on another column before it spat it's tongue towards me. Not falling for the same trick twice, I bring up the Den-Gasher and parry with the tongue. While parrying, I got back up as the tongue starts getting closer before I walked backwards, continuing the sword/tongue duel.

 _"Uh, that sounds_ so _wrong!"_

 _"Wait, how do you know what sex is?!"_ Momotaros asks me in surprise as I eventually got backed into a wall.

Before I could answer, the tongue slid on the Den-Gasher's flat side and got around my neck, choking me.

 _"Omar/Omar-kun/Omar-kouhai/Omar-niisan/Oji!"_ I heard my Imagin partners shout in worry as I held onto the tongue as the Frog Imagin.

 **"Any last words Den-O?"** The Frog Imagin asked me as it hopped off the column and landed on the floor, the tongue somehow not moving from his jump.

"Only…five…" I choked out before using one hand to weakly take out the Rider Pass and wave it in front of the Belt.

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

"My hissatsu attack…" I coughed as I put the Rider Pass away while red electricity began coursing through the sword. "…Part 2!" I finished as the blade shot off into the air. Shakily, I steered the blade towards the Frog Imagin, making it's tongue free my neck, much to my relief as it jumps away from the blade before inflating it's sack, much to my disgust before it spat out some kind of gelatin orb towards me. As the blade connects to the Den-Gasher, I barrel roll away from the wall as the gelatin ball splats over the wall. I look back to see… _nothing_ happening to the wall.

Well, that was a waste of good gymnastics.

 **~End Theme~**

 _"Hey, what happened to the music?!"_ Momotaros complains as my heart skips a beat.

Oh no… don't tell me…

I look up to see one of the roof panels open as the Frog Imagin climbs out, and from what I could see, it jumps away.

"Oh fudge it got away!" I cursed as I kicked a conveyor belt out of frustration.

 _"Don't worry, we'll find it."_ I sigh and nod at Momotaros' words before walking towards the exit. _"Now how do you know about sex?"_

 _"Urataros told me about that in case I bring a girl home after a date."_ I told him before feeling a small stinging sensation, Urataros cutting off the link.

 _"…what's sex?"_ Ryutaros innocently asks everyone in the link.

 _"You'll know what it is when you're older, child."_ Sieg advised him as I get out.

* * *

 _Back at Rico's Surf Shop during Den-O's fight with the Frog Imagin, Miley kept her pale expression, although for a different reason._

" _The CD signing!" Miley realizes as she and Lilly look at each other._ _"If either he or Omar stare into my eyes, they might recognize me." Miley pointed out while jerking her pointer finger towards herself._

 _"It's never gonna happen." Lilly shakes her head dismissively as she prepares to leave._

 _Miley grabs Lilly's shoulder and pulled her back. "But what if it does?" She asks concerned._

 _"Maybe you could learn to love Oliver like I do with my brother's hamster." Lilly suggests while clenching a hand over her heart while looking away sadly, confusing Miley for a moment before she continued._ _"And here's the beauty part; if Oliver dies_ _…" She points at Oliver before raising her hands and adding cheerfully. "…_ _you won't have to bury him in the backyard."_

 _Miley looks at Lilly weirdly, forgetting the subject of her confusion. "When you talk, do you hear it?" She asks before wagging her finger at her ear._ _"Or is there, like, a big roaring in your ears?" She rhetorically asks as Lilly rolls her eyes before they left._

* * *

 _At the Stewarts' living room, Mr. Stewart is sitting on his couch with his guitar, trying to make another Hannah Montana, only growing more frustrated after each failed attempt._

Been sittin' here all mornin' tryin' to write a song  
Can't remember when it ever took me this dang long  
Maybe I should just up and fly the coop  
'Cause everything I've written sounds like-

 _"I got it, Dad." Jackson interrupted him as he barged in. "_ _I got it." He closed the door before jogging over to his father._ _"Prepare to be blown away." Jackson grins as he leans against the couch from behind._

 _"This better be good, son. I was in the middle of a masterpiece." Mr. Stewart smoothly lied as he set the guitar down._

 _Jackson nods as he steps back. "Jackson Stewart, come on down." Jackson said in a commercial announcer's voice._ _"You are the proud owner of a brand new_ _…" He posed dramatically. "…_ _used car!" He walked around the couch and did dramatic hand gestures._ _"Yes, over the last 15 years this pre-owned beauty's been driven around by heavy smokers, and sloppy eaters and one_ Wilma McDermott _whose cat popped out_ 6 _kittens on the front seat._ _Yes, some stains just DON'T COME OUT!"_

 _"And you're happy about that?" Mr. Stewart asked incredulously._

 _"Yes, I am!" Jackson answered before sitting down and returning to his normal voice._ _"Dad, it's mine._ _It's not perfect, but it's my own car, and I bought it with my own money." Jackson explained, making Mr. Stewart smile at his accomplishment._

 _"I'm proud of you son." Mr. Stewart nods proudly while patting Jackson's shoulder._ _"Especially the bought it with your own money part, unlike a_ certain _Taros_. _" He joked at first before scowling at the reference._

 _"Momo?" Jackson wondered._

 _"Well, he_ did _get that money from a wrestling match."_ _Mr. Stewart nods in agreement, recalling when Momotaros was caught underground wrestling once. "But I was actually talking about Urataros. Remember that rich girl he dated that got him a car for their one-month anniversary?" Mr. Stewart pointed out._

 _Jackson scowled._ _"That lucky bast_ _–_ _"_

 _"What was that, son?" Mr. Stewart lightly glared as Jackson shook his head frantically._ _Mr. Stewart nods in triumph as he jerks a thumb towards the door. "Let's just go take a look at this puppy." Mr. Stewart suggested as they stand up._

 _"Oh, puppies!" Jackson snaps his fingers in remembrance._ _"That reminds me._ _And in the backseat_ _–_ _"_

 _"I don't wanna know."_

* * *

 _As the male Stewarts walk toward the red car outside the porch, Jackson imitated a trumpet while marching. "Voila!" Jackson waved towards the car._

 _"Yep, there she is." Mr. Stewart nods as he and Jackson walk to the sides of the car before he looks at the shotgun seat. "_ _There's that stain." Mr. Stewart grimaced as Jackson nods before Cooper, Urataros and Kintaros runs to them._

(A/N: Think Leo Howard with Kintaros' traits)

 _"Where is it?" Cooper asks eagerly as the Taros look around._

 _"It's right here." Jackson smirked as he motions to the car._

 _The new arrivals notice the car. "This?" Cooper grimaced in disbelief while Urataros holds a snicker and Kintaros shakes his head._

 _"I know._ _I can't believe it's mine, either." Jackson chuckles, mistaking their disbelief for awe._

 _"And I can't believe you just bought a_ girl _car." Urataros pointed out while waving to the car._

 _"Your masculinity just went down 2 bars." Kintaros added as he gives two thumbs down._

 _"What?" Jackson asks in confusion._

 _"They're right, Jackson, only girls drive this thing." Cooper agreed before counting his fingers. "_ _It's a chick-mobile, a babe bucket, a skirt scooter."_

 _"You might as well have bought a bra with tires." Kintaros shakes his head._

 _"Or a stick shift di-" Kintaros slapped a hand over Urataros' mouth as Mr. Stewart looks at the blue-wearing teen weirdly._

 _"You three are_ so _wrong." Jackson disagreed as he and Mr. Stewart walked around the back of the car._ _"This is totally a guy's car._ _When I was driving home there was guys honking and waving and giving me kissy faces." Jackson grimly counted, realizing the truth._ _"Oh, no, Dad! Tell me I didn't just buy a chick car?" Jackson pleaded while looking at Mr. Stewart._

 _"You didn't buy a chick car." Mr. Stewart said evenly as he folded his arms._

 _"Well, now say it like you mean it." Jackson begged as Mr. Stewart and the others glanced at each other._

 _"I'd like to son, but_ _…_ _" Mr. Stewart shrugged helplessly. "You know how ladies like to have the final word." Mr. Stewart honked the horn, much to Jackson's terror and the others' amusement._

* * *

 _"Thank you so much, I love you all, thank you!" Hannah waved to a crowd as she, Robby and Lola, who is carrying Thor, entered the limo. "_ _Thank you!" She added as Robby closed the door._

 _"Let's boogie, driver!" Robby called out as they put on seat belts while the limo drives._

 _"That was great." Hannah laughs as she takes off her hat and wig._ _"Oliver stared_ right _into my eyes and_ never _had a clue." Miley waved off as Lola smiles in agreement._

 _"Kind of like the look he has in Spanish." Lola recalled._

 _"No comprendo." The girls laugh with their hands up._

 _Lola slowly frowns. "I wonder what happened to Omar, though." The Stewarts frown in agreement. During the signing, Omar came with a scarf around his neck, and he NEVER wears a scarf, or anything that covers his neck unless he was hiding something. Not to mention, when he thought no one was looking, he rubbed his side in pain._

 _"He probably got into another fight." Robby guessed. They all know that Omar can't keep to himself when there's trouble, and often gets into fights, mostly at school or around their hangouts since Momotaros usually picks fights practically everywhere._

 _Heck, one time, when Omar, Miley, Lilly and Oliver were getting home, a group of muggers that Omar beat up once ambushed them. They mostly ganged up on Omar and used cheap blows. Even though Omar had it, his friends helped. That was the first time the girls and Oliver_ ever _threw a punch at someone. That time was also why they joined Omar in self-defense classes since they want to be able to protect themselves._

 _Before they could remember any further, Oliver stuck his head through the limo's moonroof, scaring them._

 _"AAH!" The girls yelled in shock as Miley brings Thor up her face while Lola puts the hat on her._

 _"Better pull over, driver!" Robby ordered as he hides the wig behind him._

 _"Don't be scared. it's me." Oliver tries to assure them as they fix Miley's disguise. "_ _Oliver Oken." He introduced himself, Hannah setting her wig before Lola takes Thor from Hannah's face_ _, making Oliver sigh dreamily. "Wow. you're even more beautiful upside down."_

 _If Omar was here, everyone was pretty sure that he'd bonk Oliver in the head. And maybe neck-chop him for good measure._

 _"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet." Lola smiles gratefully, the limo stopping._

 _"He was talking to me." Hannah remarks as Lola looks at her before turning back to Oliver._ _"Look, you are very sweet, but I have a boyfriend." Hannah lied, hoping that would persuade Oliver from his obsession._

 _Oliver blinks in confusion. "A boyfriend?_ _Wait. I don't understand._ _Then why'd you kiss me?" Oliver asks in confusion._

 _"I didn't." Hannah shakes her head before taking Thor. "The dog did." Hannah brought Thor up Oliver's face as the dog licks Oliver's chin, making him widen his eyes in shock as he recognizes the sensation._

 _"Aw, man." Oliver whined._ _"Omar was right! Now I owe him 20 bucks!" Hannah, Lola and Robby look at each other in confusion as above the moonroof, Oliver pats his wallet sadly. "I can hear my wallet crying now."_

 _After his failure of a poem, Omar confronted Oliver about the kiss and Oliver, as thick as stone, believed that Hannah liked the poem, no matter how many flaws Omar pointed out. In fact, he believed it so much that Oliver made a bet that if he could prove Hannah kissed his hand, then Omar would give him 20 bucks. If not, then he'd give Omar 20 bucks instead._

 _"I'm sorry." Hannah apologizes as she fixes her hat, accidentally turning her wig. "_ _I was trying not hurt your feelings." Lola grimaces as she tries to fix Hannah's wig. "_ _It's just that I'm just not interested._ _OK?"_

 _"OK._ _I get it." Oliver nods in solemn understanding._

 _"Now get down off the roof, son, before you dent it." Robby ordered as he took Thor. "This is a rental."_

 _"Fine._ _I won't bother you anymore." Oliver sighed as he tries to climb up._

 _"If it helps, the dog hasn't stopped talking about you." Lola informed Oliver, making Hannah stare at her in disbelief._

 _Oliver sighs in defeat. "You must think I'm pathetic." Oliver thought out-loud as he shakes his head._

 _"No, I think you're sweet." Hannah complimented as she moves some strands away from her face. "And maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend, then-"_

 _"I'd have a chance with you?" Oliver immediately assumed._

 _"I never said that." Hannah said in horror._

 _"But you implied it, and that's good enough." Oliver countered dreamily while shaking his head. "_ _I'll wait for you forever." Oliver sighs dreamily._

 _"OK, that's it!" A familiar voice snapped outside the limo as Oliver gets pulled out of the moonroof before_ _–_

CHOP!

 _–_ _getting a neck-chop from Omar, who was sitting cross-legged on the rooftop the whole time pretending to talk to Urataros on the phone while in reality, was actually discussing the Frog Imagin's attack pattern and finding out where it'll strike next. Unfortunately, he was so into the discussion that he didn't hear most of the conversation._

 _Keyword: Most._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"Sorry for my friend there." I politely apologized as I put my cellphone away while throwing Oliver's limp body off the moonroof… but not before taking 20 bucks from his wallet.

"He's not dead, is he?" Lola asks me as she, Hannah and the Manager stick their heads through the moon-roof.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious." I assured them as they sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Omar." Hannah smiles at me gratefully.

"How do you know my name?" I raised an eyebrow, making her blush and stutter for an answer.

I couldn't help but find it cute.

"The banquet you threw at Hannah had your name and number in it." Lola answered for her.

…wow, that's some nasty déjà vu.

"Blame my brother for that." I grumbled as I crossed my arms. "He has an 'obsession' of sorts with getting you to be my girlfriend. Don't get me wrong; you're beautiful and all, but I'd rather know a celebrity before asking her out." Hannah blushes at my statement and compliment while the Manager respectfully nods.

"Your brother?" Lola raises an eyebrow in confusion, probably wanting to change the subject. "You mean that guy that was driving you to our limo last night?"

Is it just me, or do I hear something fake in her voice?

"Yeah." I nodded, putting that thought away for later. "And before you comment on our looks and last names, that's because I was adopted into the family and kept my birth name." I mentioned the last part sadly.

Hannah and the manager look at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry." Hannah offered. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mom got killed in an accident a few years ago."

"Ouch." I sympathetically grimaced. "Sorry for bringing up bad memories."

"It's okay." Hannah sadly smiles.

I nod before realizing something. "Oh yeah, I got something for you." Reaching into my jacket, I took out a familiar scarf and pair of sunglasses, surprising the three. "I managed to track down the whereabouts of your stuff. Had some help from my brothers, too. Wanted to give this back when I had the chance." I explained as I handed her the accessories.

"Thanks you!" Hannah chirps as she takes the accessories before hugging me. I feel her stiffen along with me before she pulls back and blushes in embarrassment. "S-sorry about that!" Hannah apologized as she looked away nervously.

"It's alright. You were caught in the heat of the moment." I felt my cheeks heat up. For some reason, that hug felt… familiar.

 _"Ah, if only Oliver can follow your example."_ Sieg sighs sadly.

 _"Speaking of Oliver, you know what that kid needs?"_ Urataros snorts.

 _"What?"_ Ryutaros asked.

 _"A_ real _girlfriend."_ Urataros answered, leaving a long mental silence.

…what?

Momotaros scoffed. _"Dude, that is_ _–_ _"_

"BRILLIANT!" I interrupted out-loud, frightening the celebrities slightly. "Sorry, I just thought of a good solution to end Oliver's obsession with you." Before they could ask what it is, I jumped off the limo and landed on the sidewalk. "See ya!" I waved towards them as I ran home.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Miley folds her arms as she and I walk in the school hallway the next day, me carrying both our bags and not wearing the scarf anymore since my neck healed overnight. "You think that by getting Oliver a girlfriend, he'll stop chasing Hannah Montana?"

"Yu _p_." I nod while putting both hands behind my head. "Oliver gets a girlfriend, Hannah doesn't get chased anymore; everyone wins." I shrugged while letting my hands down as we survey the hall for Oliver.

"I'm in!" Miley smiles in agreement, making me raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

Better not look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Haven't trouble with your locker, Chad?" We heard Oliver as we enter the locker room to see Oliver by Chad as the latter tries to open his locker.

"Yeah, could you…" Chad trailed off nervously as he recalls yesterday's events.

"He could _talk_." I gasped in fake surprise. "I thought that his mouth is only good for gum-chewing." Miley giggles at my joke, making me blush as I rub the back of my head.

"Well, Locker Man _is_ on the job…" Oliver pretends to think as he backs away. "But not for you, sucker!" Oliver laughs while pointing at Chad, making him groan.

"Rejected!" I imitated an announcer while cupping my mouth to imitate a megaphone, making Miley giggle again as Oliver backs towards us before Miley grabs his shoulders.

"Oliver, see that girl Pamela over there?" Miley asks Oliver as she points at one of our classmates. "She thinks you're cute." She whispered into Oliver's ear even though I heard it loud and clear.

"Can't say that I disagree." Oliver purses his lips together and nods in agreement. "Too bad I'm already cruising down the Hannah highway." Oliver chuckles arrogantly as he fakes driving a car and honking a horn, making me facepalm.

"What about Kyla Goodwin?" Miley points at another of our classmates as we follow her to the other side of the gate. "She is so desperate she'll go out with _anybody_." She emphasized by punching his shoulder lightly.

Oliver nods in approval while gazing at Kyla. "My type of woman." Oliver commented before he chuckled. "Too bad I'm taken." Oliver gently pushed Miley off him as he walks away.

Lilly walks by us until Miley grabs her. "Hey, what about Lilly?" Miley asks Oliver as she pulled them together. "You guys would be perfect together."

"Excuse me?" Lilly questions us in confusion, unaware of our plan.

"You're both stubborn." Miley pointed out as I nod in agreement.

"I am not." Oliver and Lilly folded their arms in denial.

"See, you always agree with each other." Miley added as I shake my head in amusement.

"No, we don't!"

"You both said the exact same thing at the exact same time _twice_." I deadpanned, making them blush in embarrassment. "I fail to see how you don't see any sparks in each other." Oliver and Lilly stubbornly fold their arms before backing away.

"He's/She's like a brother/sister to me." Oliver and Lilly admitted before pulling away from Miley.

"And that's smart…" Miley nods in agreement before huddling to Oliver, much to my displeasure. "…because what if one friend loved another friend, but they didn't get love back?" Miley 'rhetorically' asks him.

"Then things will go to Awkwardville, and the friends can't be friends anymore." I answered for her, even though the question was meant for Oliver.

"And there is nothing more important than our friendship, Oliver." Miley tells Oliver while patting his shoulders.

"Oh, man, you love me!" Oliver immediately assumed while grimacing.

…WHAT?!

"Eww…" The girls grimace in disgust, much to my relief as Miley backs away from Oliver.

"No!" Miley lowly yelled at him. "I mean, I do love you, but like a brother or a pet fish." Miley corrected. "You know, I'd cry if I had to flush you down the toilet, but I didn't want to kiss you." Miley grimaces at the thought along with Lilly… which would explain why I have this sudden urge to punch someone in the face.

Specifically Oliver.

Oliver sighs in relief while holding his heart, much to my anger. "That's a relief because you're my buddy." Oliver playfully punches Miley's shoulder. "And I think Hannah and you could wind up being close friends."

"Closer than you think." Lilly grins as if she knows something we don't. Does she?

"Great." Oliver nods in approval, not noticing the tone. "Once Hannah and I are together, we'll have you over for some sushi." Oliver told Miley as he does the finger-guns before turning away. "Yeah." Oliver fist-pumped while heading to his locker.

"This plan is going to be harder than I thought." I rub the back of my head in frustration.

"What plan?" Lilly blinks in confusion.

"Getting Oliver a girlfriend so he can stop chasing…" I trailed off as Oliver opens his locker, making me point at the Hannah picture on the door. "Her." I finished as the girls follow my finger and cringe.

"Soon, my love, we'll be together." Oliver sighs dreamily while the girls and I shake our heads in annoyance.

Out of the corner, Chad walks up to Oliver's locker, takes out a piece of gum from his mouth, and puts it on the picture's teeth, giving the image of a gap-toothed Hannah. "You enjoy that." Chad clicks his tongue and fingers at the picture before walking away. "Especially since it's my last piece." Chad laughed before turning in a corner.

"This isn't over, pal!" Oliver points at the direction Chad left accusingly before looking back at the picture. "Good-bye." Oliver sighs sadly before taking off the picture, revealing… another one under it?! "Hello again." Oliver grins at the picture, making me facepalm before dragging my hand down.

"I know that look." I heard Miley as I take my hand off to see Lilly, arms folded, having a face that I recognize all too well.

"Me too. Either that tomboyish brain of yours popped up an idea, or you gotta do business with a Superbowl." I joked as Miley giggles.

"Oliver is totally about to get turned off from Hannah Montana." Lilly nods mischievously before hopping in place. "And I _really_ gotta go." She squeaked before running off.

 _"Omar."_ I jerked my head up as I heard Momotaros' voice. _"We figured out where the Frog Imagin's next target would be."_

 _"Really?"_ I asked him hopefully.

 _"Correct, kouhai."_ Urataros answered. _"You see, after marking the factories the Frog Imagin attacked this week, I concluded that the next likely target would be the Winterfresh factory."_ Urataros explained.

 _"How'd you find out?"_ Kintaros asked him.

Urataros sadly sighed. _"That is the only factory left that didn't get destroyed."_

My blood runs cold. _"Does that mean_ _…"_

 _"Yes."_ I'm pretty sure Urataros nodded as the situation became grim. _"If we don't find the Contract Holder before the Frog Imagin completes it's Contract, then that will be one more person erased from Time."_

* * *

 ***Commercial Break***

* * *

 _At the Stewarts' porch, Jackson drove the car with Mr. Stewart in shotgun and Kintaros in the back before he parked the car into the porch._

 _"I can't believe he wouldn't take the car back." Jackson sighed as they unbuckled their seat-belts. "_ _I thought I made a_ very _convincing argument." Jackson grunts as the Stewarts open the doors and get out of the car while Kintaros climbed out of it._

 _"You call begging on your hands and knees for a do-over an argument?" Kintaros raises an eyebrow in amusement as the Stewarts close the doors before Jackson folds his arms in defeat._

 _"Hey there, neighbor." An unwelcome voice called out, making the three look at the direction._

 _Jackson groans. "Oh, man, it's Mr. Dontzig." Jackson walks around the back to get a better look before grimacing._ _"And he's wearing his robe again." He warned them as Kintaros rolls his eyes._

 _"Yeah, well, count your blessings, at least this time it's the long one." Mr. Stewart assured Jackson with hands on hips as he and Kintaros walks to him._

 _"So, Stewart family." Mr. Dontzig greeted the Stewarts as he walks down the porch, carrying a newspaper before noticing Kintaros. "Hello, Kintaros." Mr. Dontzig smiles and waves._

 _"Hello, Mr. Dontzig." Kintaros nods in respect._

 _Mr. Dontzig owns a dojo that Kintaros visits at least twice a week. In exchange for using it, Kintaros did some work around his place. During the times he visit, Mr. Dontzig and Kintaros exchange tips on sumo wrestling. It was surprising to everyone that Mr. Dontzig was a seven-time sumo-wrestling champion until he retired and moved to Malibu, wanting to get a fresh start._

 _"What would another leaf_ _–" Mr. Dontzig brings up a leaf."–_ _from_ your _tree be doing in_ my _hot tub?" He questions the Stewarts, refocusing on the reason he's here._

 _"Well, I don't know." Mr. Stewart raises his hands defensively before joking. "Uh, maybe it wanted to party!" The Stewarts start dancing as Mr. Dontzig and Kintaros blankly stares at them, making them stop dancing._ _"Ah, come on, Dontzig, just trying to be neighborly." Mr. Stewart tried lightening the mood._

 _"That's nice." Mr. Dontzig falsely smiles and nod. "_ _But I_ hate _neighbors." He glares at the Stewarts. "Except for him." He points at Kintaros before continuing._ _"That's why I got the big hedge." He points at the hedge momentarily. "_ _So something needs to be done about this."_

 _"Yeah, and I think something needs to be done about this." Mr. Stewart retorted, motioning to the robe as he walks towards Mr. Dontzig. "_ _I would recommend possibly some sit-ups or maybe a bigger robe."_

 _Mr. Dontzig sarcastically laughs. "Ha ha, very neighborly." He looks past Mr. Stewart to notice the car. "_ _Ooh, got a new car." Mr. Stewart walks to the car side. "_ _You know, my wife_ _–_ _" He pats the car with his newspaper. "_ _–_ _she had a car just like this._ _Traded it in._ _She thought it was too_ girly _." Mr. Dontzig looks at the Stewarts, making them worryingly glance at each other._ _"GET YOUR LEAVES OUT OF MY HOT TUB!" Mr. Dontzig yelled at the Stewarts before walking away._

 _"I'll have you know that we Stewart men don't define ourselves by the types of cars we drive." Mr. Stewart defended his son as Mr. Dontzig leaves his sight._ _"That's it; this dolly-wagon's going back where it came from." Mr. Stewart grunts as he enters the driver's seat._

 _"Hypocrite." Kintaros facepalms, wondering why he went with the Stewarts in the first place._

 _"But the salesperson already said no." Jackson reminded his father as the latter puts on his seat-belt._

 _"To_ you _, not to me." Mr. Stewart countered. "_ _Face it, son, I'm a bit more intimidating." Kintaros nods in agreement as Mr. Stewart honks the horn._ _"Lord, take me now." Mr. Stewart pleaded to the sky before driving off, Jackson and Kintaros waving._

* * *

 _At a spot in the beach, Lilly is hiding behind a bush, keeping an eye out._

 _Suddenly, Oliver ran towards her. "I came as fast as I could!" Lilly stepped away from the bush as Oliver looks around. "_ _Is she still here?" Oliver whispers to Lilly's ear._

 _"Right down there." Lilly jerks her thumb towards the beach._

 _"I can't believe you saw Hannah Montana break up with her boyfriend_ right _here on our beach at the_ exact _moment I was getting home from the orthodontist." Oliver shakes his head in disbelief, not knowing that Lilly was 'stalking' him for the plan._

 _"I know." Lilly shrugs. "Knock knock, who's there? Fate."_

 _"Fate, who?" Oliver asks, not getting the joke._

 _Lilly rolls her eyes. "Just go." Lilly grinned while pushing Oliver forward._

 _"This is it."_

 _"Good luck, Oliver."_

 _"But remember; if things don't work out, you're still Smokin' Oken." Lilly smirks reassuringly._

 _"Thanks, but, it's gonna work out." Oliver countered as he stepped forward before Lilly pulls him back._

 _"Absolutely." Lilly nods in agreement, resisting the urge to pull an Omar._

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed, being on top of the Winterfresh factory and keeping an eye out for the Frog Imagin. Did someone use my name as a verb?

* * *

 _"But if it doesn't, Smokin' Oken." Lilly grimaces at first before nodding in confidence at Oliver's nickname as she pulls away and clicks her pointer fingers towards Oliver. "_ _'Nuff said." Oliver looks at Lilly weirdly before she left. Taking a few breathes as he notices someone on a lawn chair facing away, Oliver walks towards them, assuming that it's Hannah._

 _"Hi, it's me, Oliver." Oliver introduced himself. "_ _I heard about your break up and I'm here for you._ _If you need a hug, my arms are open." Oliver told the person as he spreads his arms before the person leans away and turns their head, revealing the person to be male, much to Oliver's embarrassment._

 _"Get away from me." The guy requested, weirded out._

 _Oliver nervously chuckles. "Heh, I can do that." Oliver gives two thumbs up as the guy leaves. As soon as the guy gets out of his sight, Oliver mentally facepalmed. How could he mistake that strawberry blonde for a normal blonde?_

 _That's right. Oliver is a Bleach fan like Omar. However, unlike Omar, who only watches it during weekends when he's bored, Oliver watches it daily, which made the mentioned teen berate himself for making the mistake. Then again, Ichigo Kurosaki is the only, at least fictional, person he knows that has strawberry blonde hair._

 _Wanting to forget the embarrassment, Oliver looked around the beach before noticing a blonde girl, recognizing the gender reading a magazine that's covering her face. Curiosity overtaking him, Oliver slowly walks towards the girl._

 _"Hannah?" Oliver asks hopefully, not wanting to repeat his earlier mistake. The girl lowers the magazine, much to Oliver's relief and horror, the former because the girl_ is _Hannah, the latter because she's chewing_ gum!

 _"Hi!" Hannah smiled before pointing at him in recognition._ _"The kid from the moon roof._ _Look at you all right-side up." Hannah smacks gum as she speaks, Oliver backing away to lean against a big rock, although he couldn't help but notice that Hannah's breath smells like mint, much to his minor delight. Probably the Winterfresh brand since the others are temporarily discontinued. As much as Oliver hates gum, he hopes that the frog monster gets brought to justice._

 _"_ _Aw, where are my manners?" Hannah sighed before standing up. "_ _Sit down, sweetie." Hannah pulls Oliver away from the rock and pushes his down to her chair._ _"Join the party." Hannah gets down to the sand._ _"Here, you want some gum?" Hannah asks as she takes out a stick of gum from her purse before raising it close to Oliver's mouth._ _"Load yourself up."_

 _"I didn't know you liked gum._ _I've surfed all your websites, and none of them mentioned you're a_ chewer _." Oliver told her as he spat the word in disgust while leaning his head away from the gum nervously, unintentionally revealing more of his obsession._

 _"Oh, I'm a chewer, all right."_ _Hannah smirks, seeing that the plan is working and hiding her fear. "_ _I love to chew._ _I chew all the time, like a train." She fist-pumped like a train whistle. "_ _Chew, chew, chew!_ _I chew in the morning, the afternoon, the evening. If it can be chewed, it's in my mouth!" Hannah brags as she breathes at Oliver's face._

 _"Good to know." Oliver nods nervously before getting up and backing away. "_ _You might want to think about updating some of your websites."_

 _"Why? Does it bother you?" Hannah asks as she knee-walks towards Oliver, following him as he walks backwards. "_ _It_ really _turns off some people._ _They can't even be_ around _me._ _They love me, but I disgust 'em." Hannah shakes her head in amusement._

 _"Well, I'm not like that." Oliver stops and looks at Hannah's shades determinedly._

 _Hannah stands up and momentarily lowers her shades in disbelief. "You're not?_ _Because it's OK if you are." Hannah tries to assure Oliver as she pats his neck._

 _"No, relationships are about sacrifice." Oliver told her firmly as he steps forward, Hannah backing against the rock. "_ _And I accept you._ Just _the way you are." Oliver puts a hand on Hannah's shoulder comfortingly._

 _"Good to know." Hannah nods in shock and disappointment that the plan is failing._

* * *

 _"You guys sense him anywhere?"_ I question my Imagin partners as I lean against a glass panel while looking at the sky.

 _"I can sense he's nearby, but I can't tell where specifically."_ Momotaros told me. _"Either it's already here or my Imagin-sense is somehow scrambled."_

I raised an eyebrow at the Spider-Man reference before looking through the glass for the first time and, surprisingly, see the Frog Imagin in there wrecking stuff?! How did it get in without me noticing?!

 _"Look at your left."_ Kintaros told me. I look at the wall to my left to see one of the vent covers opened and coated in slime.

 _"It must've squeezed through the vents and used that slime to make itself slippery."_ Sieg summarized.

 _"Huh, so I guess that wasn't a waste of gymnastics after all."_ I recall nonchalantly. If that slime hit me, then I might've been unable to hold my weapon.

 _"It's getting away."_ Kintaros said as I look to see the Frog Imagin preparing to leap through the side window.

OH NO IT WON'T!

I pressed the blue button on the Den-O Belt, preparing to use another form.

 **=ERROR=**

WHAT?!

 **=ERROR=**

 **=ERROR=**

 _"Where's that kame-yaro?!"_ Momotaros demanded the other Imagins as I decided to stop and started chasing the Frog Imagin over the rooftops, focusing my super-strength into my legs to hop from rooftop to rooftop.

 _"Kintaros, you were with him last. Do you know his current location?"_ Sieg asks.

 _"Last time I saw him, he was heading to the Stewarts' place."_ Kintaros told everyone.

 _"Why don't we just call him?"_ Ryutaros asks as if it was obvious.

 _"Brat_ _…"_ Momotaros started slowly. _"Our telepathic range is almost limitless and can only be blocked by the ones in them. What makes you think kame-yaro would answer a phone call from any one of us?"_ He pointed out.

 _"…good point."_ Ryutaros agreed as everyone kept silent to prevent distracting me.

* * *

 _"How do you like me now?" Hannah demanded through gritted teeth to Oliver, who is laying on the sand trying to take the black gum off his face, after trying repeatedly to gross him out with her gum chewing. She hopes this works since that was her last piece of gum._

 _"I_ _… I… I…" Oliver stutters as he struggles before finally removing the gum. "S_ _till love you!" Oliver declared proudly much to Hannah's dismay._ _He was willing to sacrifice his disgust for_ her?

 _Well, actually, now that she put it like that, it did sound kind of… sweet._

 _"What does it take with you? What more do I have to do?!"_ _Hannah yelled as she grasped Oliver's shoulders and shook him._ _"You and Hannah Montana are_ never _gonna be together!"_

 _"Why not?" Oliver blinks in confusion and sadness._

 _"Because_ _…" Coming up with nothing, Hannah sighed and backed away, deciding to follow Omar's advice when she had to keep some things secret from everyone but him momentarily._

"The truth is like relocating a limb. It feels painful at first, but you'll feel relief soon after."

 _"_ I'm _Hannah Montana." Hannah told Oliver as she removes her wig and sunglasses, revealing her identity to the boy. "_ _Me. Miley." Miley emphasized as Oliver drops his jaw in disbelief and feels like fainting_ _…_

"Breaking news!" _The radio declared, drawing their attention._ "The Winterfresh factory has been attacked with several workers critically injured, and more hospitalized." _Miley and Oliver pale._ "As of now, the chewing gum industries of Malibu has now been discontinued until the factories are repaired." _Miley walked over and turned off the radio as she sighed in relief that she didn't need anymore gum._

 _"Looks like you don't need to worry about_ _…" Miley pales as she notices a certain Imagin standing behind Oliver intimidatingly._

 _"What?" Oliver asked in confusion, recovered from his shock._

 _"Fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-" Miley stuttered in fear._

 _"Fro-yo?" Oliver guessed._

 _"Fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-"_

 _"Freeze?" Oliver guessed, making the Frog Imagin face-palm and earning the proper reaction from Miley._

 _"FROG MONSTER!" Miley shouted while pointing at the Imagin, making Oliver blink before he slowly turns his head._

 ** _"Contract complete."_** _Before Oliver could scream like a little girl,_ _some strange line of light emitted from his body in a way so it looked like it split his form down the middle. The Frog Imagin reaching out his hands into the line on Oliver's body before opening him like some kind of door, which freaked Miley out a little bit, revealing a green vortex of some kind._

 _"Oliver!" Miley screamed in worry as the Frog Imagin prepares to hop through._

 _"HYAH!" Den-O yelled as he jumps from apparently nowhere and kicks the Frog Imagin away, resulting in the vortex closing._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"Ore Sanjou!" I declared as Miley runs towards Oliver as he falls to the sand.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Miley shakes Oliver in worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Oliver retorted as he took Miley's hands off him as he stands up.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I joked as Miley looks at me with an embarrassed blush.

"You know him?!" Oliver retorted while lightly glaring at Miley.

"I saved her and her friend's life a few days ago." I answered for Miley as she nods in agreement. _"So Oliver was the Contract Holder this entire time."_

 _"Makes sense."_ Momotaros scoffs. _"He's practically the only one in the entire_ universe _that has a fear of gum."_ I nod in agreement, mentally facepalming for not putting two and two together sooner.

"BEHIND YOU!" I heard Miley yell, alerting me as I turn around and get hit by a slime ball, the slime covering my armor.

"Oh crud!" I swore as I tried to bring up the Den-Gasher, only for it to slip out of my hands and fall to the sand.

 **"Obstacle unarmed."** The Frog Imagin stated the obvious before it wrapped it's tongue around a nearby table.

Uh-oh…

The next thing I know, the Frog Imagin swung the table like a frisbee towards me, hitting my ribs as I got thrown to the water, skidding along the surface before I eventually fell in the water.

Uh, what is it with this guy and ribs?! I'm pretty sure some are broken right now!

 _"On the bright side, at least the slime is washing off."_ Momotaros tried to lighten the mood as I rubbed my fingers together, not feeling slippery anymore.

 _"True, but that's pointless if Omar-kouhai can't get to Oliver in time."_ Kintaros pointed out as I tried doggy-paddling to shore, being too slow.

Realizing I have no other choice, I took a deep breath.

 _"Urataros, where are you?!"_ I cried out, making a Scooby-Doo reference.

 _"You called, kouhai?"_ I heard Urataros' voice in my head, much to my relief.

 _"Kame-yaro!"_ Momotaros yells in anger. _"Where were you this whole time?!"_

 _"Helping Mr. Stewart turn Jackson's girl car into a manly one."_ Urataros answered.

Wait, what?!

 _"But don't fret, because I am currently available."_ Urataros told us before I could question him.

I pressed the blue button, starting up an aquatic theme compared to the usual Den-Liner music from the Belt. I grabbed the Pass and moved it over the Buckle once more.

 **=ROD FORM=**

As a blue light emitted from the Terminal Buckle, Momotaros left my body and headed back to Den-Liner as Urataros took his place, my tinted vision switching from red to blue. While I reorient myself in the water, my Sword Form armor popped off with my peach Den-Kamen vanishing while my armor turned around so that the yellow and black side would go onto my chest. However, before it attached on, the yellow chest opened up to reveal blue and orange turtle shell themed armor before the armor attached to my chest while the Sword Form armor snapped onto the back. This time, a blue 'turtle' with silver flippers rode on the tracks on my helmet before the shell opened up and the fins flipped around so that the long sharp tips faced up revealing orange lenses with an aqua hexagon on the forehead.

I am now Kamen Rider Den-O – Rod Form!

I begin to swim towards the surface.

* * *

 _As the Frog Imagin jumped out of the water and onto some nearby rocks, he turned back, observing the ocean to see no traces of the Kamen Rider._

 _ **"Obstacle eliminated."** The Frog Imagin noted as Miley gasped in horror._

 _"No, that can't be true!" Oliver clenches his fist, silently blaming himself for the hero's decease._

 _Suddenly, Den-O emerges from the water with a slightly different appearance and lands by the Frog Imagin and humans._

 _As the Frog Imagin gasped, Den-O turned around to reveal his Rod form to the Imagin and humans._

 _"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?"_ _Den-O quoted._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"DEN-O!" Miley smiled at the sight of me, making me blush. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Miley somewhat squealed as I nod.

"Wait, am I turning color blind, or are you blue?" Oliver asked me as I helmet-palm.

"Sword Form isn't my only armor, you idiot!" I scolded as Oliver shamefully nods while I pick up the Den-Gasher and re-assemble it to Rod Mode.

 **~Battle Song: Double-** **Action Rod Form~**

"From start to finish, I'm at a Climax!" I declared proudly as Oliver looks around for the source of the music.

"Where's that music coming from?" Oliver questions no one.

"It's like last time." Miley raises an eyebrow. "Only it's a different song."

 **"Kisama!"** The Frog Imagin, for the first time, cursed angrily as it squats, getting ready to jump into the water to retreat.

"I don't think so!" I grunted as I swung the Den-Gasher and, much to the civilians' surprise, it released a reel and sinker that caught the Frog Imagin's sash before pulling it towards me before I delivered a reverse roundhouse kick to the Frog Imagin's gut, releasing it from the Den-Gasher.

 **"GAH!"** The Frog Imagin grunts in pain as it holds it's stomach while glaring at me.

"Well look at that. Your face isn't frozen after all." I quipped as I heard Miley giggle.

 **"Kore o toru!"** The Frog Imagin yelled as it spat it's tongue towards me, making the civilians gasp in worry. I swung the Den-Gasher around, using it to counter the tongue. Due to the infinite extension of the line, the battle was on equal terms of distance until…

 **"ACK!"** The Frog Imagin retracted it's tongue before it stuck it out and spat the sand leaking out of the end of the tongue, a cut on it from the Den-Gasher.

"That thing is bleeding sand?" Oliver raises an eyebrow curiously. "What is it, some kind of Sandman frog?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Miley shrugged.

 **"Screw this!"** The Frog Imagin cursed as it flicked it's arms down. **"I'm out of here!"** Without another word, the Frog Imagin spat a glob of slime towards me. Seeing a table close-by, I swung the Den-Gasher hook and caught the edge before swinging the table in front of me and the civilians like a shield, the slime glob splattering against it. When the table dropped, the Frog Imagin was already swimming away from the beach.

"You're not getting away this time!" I scowled as I sent a mental command to the Den-Liner.

 **~Pause Theme~**

Suddenly, with the sound of Rod Form henshin music, a Den-Liner engine themed after my current form appeared from the water and drove on top of it. Then, a hovercraft in the shape of a giant blue/black turtle with orange eyes and flippers detached from the train before hovering over the water ready for me.

That's the Den-Liner Isurugi and Radome.

"Whew, neat." Oliver whistles in awe as Miley nods in agreement.

I made a big leap and landed on Radome's back before looking at my civilian friends. "Hop on."

"…what?" With that, I swung the Den-Gasher towards Miley as the 'hook' snagged Miley's belt before I pulled her towards me.

"Miley!" Oliver quickly grabbed Miley's waist before she got off the ground, resulting in the civilians landing on the Radome in front of me on their bottoms. "What the heck, man?!" Oliver snapped at me as he let go of Miley's waist, much to my relief.

"That monster is after you. If I left you alone, the monster might return and finish it's business." I explained as Oliver awed in understanding.

"I get it now." Nodding in agreement, we head out on the water in search for the escaping Imagin.

 **~Continue Theme~**

"Over there!" Looking at where Miley pointed, I spotted a spot of moving water darker than the rest in the shape of my target. Part of it shifted slightly, probably the head since it started swimming faster.

"He's getting away!" Oliver yelled stating the obvious.

Normally, I would retort with a "No sheep, Sherlock." but that would give away my identity.

"Aaa~ Is that a shipment of Big Red heading here?" I bluffed loud enough for the Imagin to hear.

 **"Where?!"** The Frog Imagin asked, stopping long enough for me to take a good shot at him.

I readied Den-Gasher as if ready to cast the line off a fishing rod before swinging it and releasing a reel and sinker that snagged the Imagin by the sash very quickly. With a pull back, I threw the Imagin out of the water and onto a closeby empty fishing bay.

 **"Kisama! How cowardly!"** The Frog Imagin retorted as he got back up as I jumped off the Radome and landed by the edge, the civilians climbing off Radome as it floated over to a parking space that's empty.

"In a life-or-death scenario, you should _never_ hold back against your opponent." I harshly quoted, getting the civilians to flinch at my tone before I did an overhead swing at the Frog Imagin's head, knocking it to the side before I thrust the sharp point at the Imagin's gut, knocking it down. I stabbed the Frog Imagin's gut, sand leaking out of the cuts before I held the sash, lifted it up and did a headbutt on it's noggin, stunning it momentarily. I let go of the sash as it stumbled backwards.

Deciding that the Frog Imagin was weakened enough, I took out the Rider Pass.

"This is your Final Judgement!"

I flashed the Pass in front of the Terminal Buckle again.

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

After putting the Pass away, I prepared the Den-Gasher as if I was about to launch a spear with one hand ready to throw while the other was helping me aim. Blue lightning zapped from the Belt and into the Rod. Then, I threw the rod at the Frog Imagin. Once the rod impacted, it dug deeper until it was completely inside the Imagin, freezing it's position, with a large blue turtle shell bulls-eye marking where the final strike should be made.

 **"Shellshock Kick!"**

I leap before executing a flying sidekick onto the hexagon target, shattering it, releasing the Den-Gasher while launching the Frog Imagin back into the water before it exploded underneath the water's surface.

Once the explosion occurred, a giant bronze eel-like kaijin emerged it's head from the water. It had obvious features that identified it with various other sea creatures as well.

That is the Leviathan-like Gigandeath known as Gigandeath Hades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed as she freezes in fear at the sight of the Gigandeath. The Gigandeath roared before diving back under the water.

"I think I need new pants." Oliver let out as Miley slowly walks away from him.

"Too much info, dude." I grimaced under my helmet as Oliver embarrassingly nods before I look at the Gigandeath. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Urataros?"

 _"Yes."_

Suddenly, Isurugi emerged with Radome back in its place ready for action as the usual Den-Liner cars came driving up before the tracks of both trains merged and the engines linked up before I hopped inside the blue engine and mounted the Den-Bird…

…but not before taking a picture of my civilian friends' shocked faces as they watch from the shore.

With a press of a button, Radome emerged from Isurugi while staying linked as the rest of the Den-Liner weapons activated ready to fire. The birdie missile was the first that launched forcing the Gigandeath to dive under the water again, but it was still bombarded by the monkey's grenades. When the kaijin emerged again blasting fireballs, the dog rockets fired along with the normal Den-Liner engine's laser firing. Then, one more turn of the train, and Radome fired a double laser that cut the Gigandeath's head off causing it to explode, completely destroyed for good.

 **~End Theme~**

"And that's the end of that." I flicked my wrist Faiz/W-style as I glance at my civilian friends before driving the Den-Liner back to the Sands of Time.

* * *

 _"So you were Hannah in the limo when I was upside down?" Oliver questions Miley, both currently walking to the latter's house since it's closer than the beach. Fortunately, no one is in the street they're walking, so they can have their conversation on the way._

 _"Yeah." Miley nods._

 _"And backstage when I was hanging out of the window?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"And when I hid in your bass drum and rode on your tour bus all the way to Phoenix?" Oliver instantly regretted asking that, forgetting that he's the only one who knew it. When his parents asked where he was going, he lied about hanging out at Omar's place._

 _Miley did a double-take. "You did what?!"_

 _"Nothing." Oliver squeaked before he shakes his head, changing the subject back._ _"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked, hurt and confusion in his voice._

 _"It's just that I knew you were so in love with Hannah, that I was afraid that you might_ _…" Miley trailed off as she looks down._

 _"Be in love with you?" Oliver finished the question as Miley silently nods._ _"Do_ you _think I am?"_

 _"You tell me." Miley shrugs as she puts her hands in her jean pockets. "_ _I mean, have you ever pictured yourself with Miley, your friend, the dork?"_

 _"You're not a dork." Oliver frowned, certain that Omar would agree with him._

 _"Oh, come on." Miley rolls her eyes as she lifts her head._ _"What about the time I tripped in the biology lab and spilled frog juice all over you?" She reminded Oliver._

 _"Oh, right." Oliver chuckles before looking down._ _"Mom made me take off my pants in the school parking lot." He mumbled._

 _"_ Or _when we were at Andrew's birthday party and you accidentally knocked me into the pool in your one-man stampede for the_ cake _?" Miley raises an eyebrow._

 _"That's not fair!" Oliver snapped. "_ _It was an ice cream log cake, and you_ know _I have to get an_ end _cut." Oliver folds his arms defensively._

 _"Come on, Oliver." Miley sighs as she catches up. "_ _Let's face it- the girl that you thought you loved is walking with you and the truth is_ _…" Miley breathes in and out momentarily. "…y_ _ou don't love her."_

 _"Wow." Oliver chuckles weakly. "_ _I think you're right._ _That's 2 years of my life I'll never get back." He joked as Miley chuckles at his attempt to lighten the mood while putting her hands on her hips._

 _"Sorry about that." Miley meekly apologized as she moved her hands back. "_ _So, what do you think? Are we gonna be OK?" Miley asks in concern as she and Oliver stop walking._

 _"Yeah. We're OK." Oliver nods as he and Miley hug, happy that their friendship isn't ruined._

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Nope." Oliver shakes his head before chuckling. "In fact, it's a little awkward." He bluntly stated as he and Miley let go of each other and continue walking. "So who else knows about_ _… you know?"_

 _"Everyone in my whole family and Lilly." Miley answered in a heartbeat._

 _"Wait a minute!" Oliver and Miley stop walking as Oliver turns to Miley. "Your family, I get, but why does Lilly know?"_

 _"Remember last week when Omar got you and Lilly tickets for my concert?" Miley asks as Oliver nods, recalling Urataros' distasteful face when he was picked up and Hannah's pale face. "Well, Lilly recognized the bracelet she gave me; I never took it off." Miley sighs sadly. "That was also the day a monster was 'contracted' to me."_

 _Oliver widened his eyes, recalling what Den-O said. "You too?!"_

 _"Yeah." Miley nods. "Except it looked like a raven than a frog." Oliver nods in understanding, figuring that these monsters come in multiple forms before realizing something._

 _"Wait, you mean that bird thing on the news last week was the monster?" Oliver asks, recalling listening to the news from radios about a 'bird-man' flying around Malibu. Miley solemnly nods, confirming his suspicions._ _"What was the contract?" Oliver asked nervously._

 _"_ _…to have Lilly forget I was Hannah Montana."_

 _Oliver flinched. "And how did the raven monster try to finish the contract?"_

 _"_ _…by dropping Lilly miles above the ground." Miley grimly answered as Oliver widened his eyes momentarily in fear before calming down._

 _"And I'm guessing that she was the friend Den-O saved last week?" Miley nods as Oliver sighs in relief before they continue walking. "It's good to know that Malibu has it's own Kamen Rider now." Oliver let out as Miley smiles in agreement before frowning in thought. When Den-O changed forms, his voice changed and Miley couldn't help but notice something_ _… familiar about the tones._

'Eh, I'll just save that for later.' _Miley shrugged as she looks at Oliver._ 'I'm just grateful that whatever the monster was trying to do failed. I'd rather not lose one of my best friends.'

* * *

 **Omarnosian10: Sorry this took two months to get in, readers/viewers. The first episode transcript was found in a blog but that blog didn't have the second episode, so I had to look somewhere else and start from scratch.**

 **Omar: And in case you're wondering when I flicked my wrist, no, Kamen Rider _isn't_ a franchise in the Disney world. Why I know different Kamen Riders will be explained, although if some of you pieced it together, congrats.**

 **Omarnosian10: Since no one, as far as I'm aware, send an Imagin yet, I've once again made my own. Here's the info of the Frog Imagin.**

 **Appearance: H** **uge, bulbous green frog head with yellow eyes, black irises, a whip-like tongue, vines wrapped around it's torso like a sash, slimy green skin with blue spots on the joints, webbed hands and feet, three fingers and toes apiece, and double-jointed feet.**

 **Motif Basis: Frog**

 **Fable Basis: _The Princess and the Frog_**

 **Methods (how it finishes it's contracts): It goes from farthest to closest to avoid interference.**

 **Abilities/Weapons: It is able to spew out and coat itself in a slime that makes the target slippery, similar to Antberry from Power Rangers Samurai. It also has extraordinary leaping capabilities and an extendable tongue like Bullfrag from Ben 10.**

 **Voice Actor: Peter MacNicol (voice of Amazo from Young Justice)**

 **Contract Holder and Contract: Oliver Oken and to get rid of all bubblegum in Malibu.**

 **Rider Ticket Date (may or may not be used): August 15, 1993**

 **Omarnosian10: And it's not too late to send in an OC Imagin of your own! SMOKEBOMB!**

* * *

 _At the Stewarts' porch, Jackson, Kintaros, Cooper and Urataros are playing basketball, the former two in offense and the latter two in defense._

 _"Where is my Dad? it's been_ hours _!" Jackson whined as they switch sides._ _"He couldn't sell it, that's what it is._ _He couldn't sell it, and now he can't face me." Jackson assumed disappointingly._

 _"You don't know that." Cooper countered as he held the basketball under his arm. "Maybe something good happened."_

 _"Cooper's right." Kintaros agreed as he stretched his back, no one aware of Urataros' grin. "Maybe he parked it somewhere and a bunch of cheerleaders stole it."_

 _"You think so?" Jackson hopefully smiles_ _… before frowning in disappointment at the sight of Mr. Stewart driving into the porch with the car._ _"Aw, here he comes._ Still _driving it!" Jackson groans as the teens move away from the parking spot as Mr. Stewart parks there before Jackson walks to him._ _"I knew it!_ _Failure! you're a failure as a father!" Jackson declared as he points at his father accusingly_

 _"Now take it easy son." Mr. Stewart raise a hand to calm Jackson down. "They wouldn't take the car back, but I did do something to beef it up a little bit." The teens looking at him curiously, Mr. Stewart honked the horn, letting out a truck horn sound._

 _"Dad, changing the horn is_ not _gonna make it a guy car." Jackson bluntly commented as he looks between the car and father._

 _"I know, but this might." Mr. Stewart nods while grinning and looking at Urataros. "Wanna' do the honors?" Urataros copies Mr. Stewart while walking to the car and pressing a button._

 _Suddenly, the car began shaking as rap music played, much to the enjoyment of the previously unaware teens._

 _"Whoo-hoo, dang, this is tight!" Jackson whooped as the teens began grooving to the music. Mr. Stewart came out of the car_

 _"Son, we primped your ride!" Mr. Stewart announced as he pats Urataros' shoulder._

 _"Oh, yes he did." Cooper laughs in amazement._

 _"It has over a dozen albums from every American singer." Urataros explained as he pushes up his glasses._

"I don't know whether or not this was worth leaving Omar hanging in the fight, Urataros." _Kintaros commented._

 _Urataros shrugs._ "Let Omar be the judge of that."

 _Jackson runs to the car and turns the music up, nodding to the beat. "Oooh!_ _Thank you! thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jackson gratefully laughs as he runs over to his father and jumps, hugging him like a little boy._

 _"Ugh!" Mr. Stewart grunted before he caught himself and hugged Jackson back with one arm._ _"OK, son, you can let go now._ _It was cute when you were 5, now it just throws my back out." Mr. Stewart whined as the Taros chuckle at the sight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Omarnosian10: Hello readers! Sorry this took too long.**

 **Omar: The author was going through writer's block.**

 **Omarnosian10: Not a good way to start the summer, I know. But don't worry. A few chapters of different stories are almost complete, so expect more updates this week.**

 **Omar: And before you jump to conclusions when you read the title, the author ISN'T skipping Hannah Montana episodes. He's only rearranging them to match the timeline.**

 **Omarnosian10: Thanks for clearing that up. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Kamen Rider Den-O. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company and Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. I only own my OC(s), some OC Imagin designs, and most of Den-O's original forms that have yet to make an appearance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **I Can't Make You Love Ryutaros if You Don't**

It's been almost a week since the Frog Imagin attack. To help with his gum phobia, Miley and I recommended a therapist we went to when we moved. Who would've thought that Miley and I knew the same therapist?

Currently, me, Miley, Lilly and Cooper are hanging out with Jackson at Rico's Surf Shop. The reason I didn't involve Jackson with our group is because he's working there, not hanging out. Cooper is eating two paper bowls of nachos while I'm eating a corn dog.

As Josh Moriarty, one of the freshman surfers for Seaview High, walks by us, Miley subconsciously takes one of Cooper's bowls before starting to eat the nachos.

"You sure like nachos." Cooper states in amusement before glaring at Miley. "Problem is, they're 'notcho' nachos." Cooper quipped.

"Ha!" I laughed momentarily. "Good one." Cooper and I high-five for his pun. Miley ignores us as she continues eating the nachos.

"She can't hear you." Jackson told us as he cleans the barstand. "She's chowing down on the 'all you can eat' _love_ buffet." Jackson points at Josh in emphasis as the surfer sets down his surfboard and nods in greeting at some people.

…is it just me, or do I hear some sort of audience applause like when guest stars appear on TV?

"It's true." Lilly nods in agreement as Cooper eats his remaining nachos, seeming interested. "When she's like this, she's doesn't know what she's doing." Lilly explains to Cooper as she takes a napkin and crumbles it to a ball. "I'll show you." Lilly drops the napkin into the bowl before Miley dips in her in it and brings up the napkin close to her mouth.

"OK, I think he got the point, Lilly." I said sternly as I grab Miley's wrist, take the napkin out… and make her slap herself out of the trance!

"Ow!" Miley holds her cheek in pain before glaring at me. "What was that for?"

"You were almost going to choke down on a napkin." I casually answered as I brought up the napkin, making Miley blush in embarrassment before I throw the napkin into a trashcan, perfectly going in. "He shoots, he scores!" I whooped as Cooper and I high-five again.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Cooper imitated a crowd's applause before laughing along with me.

This guy's like the brother I never had… which is kind of ironic considering I have 4 adoptive brothers.

Lilly rolls her eyes while Miley giggles at our antics before the former putting a hand on Miley's shoulder. "Just go ask Josh out." Lilly suggests as she points at Josh.

"I can't." Miley raises her hand in emphasis. "I'm from Tennessee. We don't do that." Miley told us as she puts the nachos on the barstand.

"Well, you're in California now and we _do_ do that." Cooper and Jackson snicker while I roll my eyes. "What?" Lilly cluelessly asks them as I shake my head at their immaturity.

"You said 'do-do'." I answered for the sophomores as they kept snickering.

BONK! BONK!

"OW!" Cooper and Jackson whined after I smacked their heads.

"Grow up." I retorted while flicking away the corn-dog stick, already finished.

"Miley's the one that can't ask a guy out." Jackson retorted as he rubs the spot I hit.

"He's not just _a_ guy. He's a ninth grader." Miley pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, so is Kintaros." I countered hurriedly.

"We were ninth graders last semester." Cooper added irritably, as if Miley was shrugging us off.

"I can't just put eighth grade moves on him." Miley added, Cooper and my words falling to deaf ears.

"Good point." Lilly nods in agreement. "Besides, he probably doesn't even know you're alive." I glare at Lilly as she continues insulting Miley. "You're like some dried-up insect on the windshield of his life. Not even in the center. You're way off to the side where the wipers don't reach." I slap a hand over Lilly's mouth before she could continue while Cooper and Jackson quietly snicker.

"It's official; you're one of the worst pep-talkers in Malibu." I feel Lilly pout in my hand while I turn my glare at the older teens, getting them to shut up. I let go of Lilly's mouth before wiping the little saliva on it off with a napkin and throwing it to the trash. "Look Miley…" I put my hands on Miley's shoulders before turning her to me, getting her to blush for some reason while feeling something sink in my chest. "Don't let what Lilly implied get to you. You're one of the most incredible girls I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and any guy would be lucky to date you. If they can't see how amazing you are, I'll kick their butts to the hospital." I advised sagely, the last part half-joking. Miley looks at me with gratefulness, relief and… disappointment?

"You're right. I can do this." Miley nods with confidence as she gets off the stool before walking towards Josh.

"That's my girl!" Lilly fist-pumps as I nod in agreement, the sinking feeling getting deeper as I watch Miley approach Josh before noticing someone holding a familiar purple dragon-themed surfboard heading to her.

"Ryutaros, look out!" I warned the owner.

"Hmm?" The person turns their surfboard and–

BAM!

"OW!" Miley yelped as she fell forward before Josh caught her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Josh asks Miley, concerned. Miley rubs the spot on her head hit before looking up at him.

"I am now." Miley dreamily smiles, gazing into Josh's eyes.

"Sorry, Miley-neechan." Ryutaros, wearing a purple and gold wet-suit, nervously chuckles while scratching the back of his head. Miley just kept looking at Josh's eyes, Ryutaros' words falling on deaf ears, worrying him.

"Do you need to go get an ice pack for that bruise?" Josh gently asks Miley, her responding by nervously giggling and shaking her head.

"I'm fine. It's nothing major." Miley assured him as she winces before putting her hand down. "Just give it a few hours and my head wilt be as good as new." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did Ryutaros drop his surfboard and run away, getting some stares excluding the two mentioned.

…I don't know who to curse, Miley or Josh.

* * *

 **The train of time, Den-Liner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

 **Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

Den-Liner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess **.**

 **Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

We then see Den-O walk up to the Den-Bird in Den-Liner's engine before the scene changes to a barstand with an hourglass, a smoothy, and a Den-Liner Pass sitting on it before Omar's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Omar looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving Rico's Surf Shop with Oliver and Lilly looking on in confusion at where he was going while Miley prayed for his safety **.**

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundaries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Den-Bird then inserted his Den-Liner Pass and started up the bike causing some of Den-Liner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears **.**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of Hannah's concerts as well. Some of the pieces fall at Omar's feet as he stared on at what happened around him with clenched fists.

 **Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

We see Omar glaring off towards the camera before it switches to Hannah singing in a stage before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes **.**

 **Catch the wave!**

A hand flips the hourglass back in Rico's Surf Shop upside down **.**

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

The scene changes to Omar holding the Pass while pointing his thumb into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him **.**

 **Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Hannah singing 'Best of Both Worlds' before the image shatters revealing Omar getting ready to execute his Henshin **.**

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

We see Omar execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Sword Form helmet attach to his Plat Form face completing his Henshin into Sword Form. Then Den-O executes his 'I have arrived' pose before setting up his Full Charge sword **.**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

We see Den-O – Sword Form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

We see Miley making happy expressions in the Stewarts' with Omar's back to her, before it changes to the Hannah closet with Hannah doing something similar that Miley did with Den-O – Plat Form's back to her. The scene then changes to see Omar/Den-O's reactions to what the girls did before we see him split into his five Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Wing, Gun and Rod Forms appeared **.**

 **Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

With a quick split-screen shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg & Naomi in Den-Liner and Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robby Ray & Miley in the Stewarts', the scene changes to shots of Omar's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Rico's Surf Shop with R-Omar tossing a pass to the original Omar before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Den-Bird into the air **.**

 **Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance, Sieg occasionally switching places, while Den-Liner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era **.**

* * *

 _In the Stewarts' dining room at nighttime, Miley and Jackson are sitting in the table as Mr. Stewart brings rolls to them._

 _"Then I ate a napkin and then Jackson was all 'You said do-do.' and then Lilly was all 'Bug on a windshield.' and then I was all, 'I am now.' like a clich_ _é_ _damsel in distress." Miley finished telling her relatives of this afternoon's events as Mr. Stewart sits down._ _"And_ that's _why we have to move." Miley sternly nods. Jackson and Mr. Stewart look at each other, as if having a silent conversation._

 _Mr. Stewart helplessly shrugged. "Sorry, darling." The phone started ringing after the words got out of his mouth. Mr. Stewart gets up and walks toward the phone._

 _"What?" Miley asks in irritation, noticing Jackson's bemused look and pointed finger at their father._

 _"Nothing." Jackson looks down bashfully as he eats his dinner._

 _"Hello._ _Hold on." Mr. Stewart puts the phone against his shoulder before looking at Miley._ _"Mile, it's for you."_

 _"I can't talk to anyone right now._ _Could you just make something up?" Miley waved off the call._

 _"Sorry, Josh, she's in the bathroom." Miley looks up horrified, realizing who's currently on the phone with her father._ _"Could be a while."_

 _"No!" Miley yelled as she rushed towards Mr. Stewart and pats his back impatiently._

 _"Hold on, sounds like she's finishing up." Mr. Stewart informed Josh as he hands the phone to Miley._

 _"Give me that phone." Miley took the phone and put it in her ear._ _"Hi, this is Miley." She introduced herself dreamily while walking away._

 _"It could be a while." Jackson chuckled as he watches his sister._ _"You, sir, do not know how good you are." Jackson cuts his dinner._

 _"Well, next time I'm letting the machine pick it up." Mr. Stewart jerks his thumb to the machine semi-jokingly._ _"You realize how much easier life was when she believed boys still had cooties?" Mr. Stewart asks his son, recalling Miley's childhood. Jackson nods in amusement. The male Stewarts shake their heads before eating their dinner._

 _"I can't believe it." Miley squealed as she hung up the phone before jogging towards her relatives._ _"I'm going out with a ninth grader!" Miley whooped while fist-pumping._

 _"Well, don't believe it, 'cause I'm not letting you go!" Mr. Stewart sarcastically whooped while fist-pumping._

 _"But Daddy_ _…" Miley whined, her mood dropping instantly._

 _"But nothing._ _He's at least a year older." Mr. Stewart sternly pointed out._ _"In teenage boy years that adds up to_ _…" Mr. Stewart does some air math. "L_ _et's see, carry the one, equals, ain't gonna happen."_

 _"This is so unfair." Miley pouted while folding her arms and giving her father the 'puppy dog' eyes._

 _"Sad face." Mr. Stewart stated as Miley nods before the father points at his face and points it out._ _"Not-buying-it face." Miley sighs sadly before walking away._

 _"Come on, Dad, it wasn't that long ago that I was a ninth grader." Jackson fondly smiles, recalling all the memories he made in ninth grade, including the dates Urataros got him._ _"And if he's anything like I was_ _…" Jackson grimly trailed off, recalling all the bad stuff he did as a ninth grader, including_ _getting dragged into Momotaros' fights at least twice a week._ 'Seriously, that guy's like some kind of fighting magnet.' _Jackson momentarily shakes his head before looking stern._ _"You need to meet that boy." Mr. Stewart nods in agreement before they continue eating their dinner._

* * *

*SPLASH!*

"AGH!" I yelped as I rolled off my bed and fall on the floor, feeling wet from the cold water splashed on me.

 **"About time you woke up."** Urataros chirped, holding an empty bucket, no doubt where the water came from.

"Why'd you have to wake me up at…" I squint my eyes to see the clock through the darkness. "…3 in the morning?" I got up while squeezing the water out of my green football pajama pants. And no, I don't wear a shirt to sleep, blame Urataros for the habit.

 **"Imagin."** Feeling fully awake from the cold, I walk towards the bedroom door and pull out the Den-O Belt.

My 'adoptive' family and I live in a 2-story house with the top floor consisting of 10 bedrooms, one for each person and two extra guest rooms, three bathrooms including showers.

Me, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Naomi, and Owner.

The bottom floor consists of the dining room, kitchen, garage, living room and storage room.

(A/N: For the outside, think a live and larger version of The Loud House and for Omar's room, think Lincoln's room, only with green wallpaper and larger)

"Why aren't the others awake?" I ask, feeling the others asleep through the link.

 **"Momotaros would sleep-fight me, Kintaros is the heaviest sleeper, Sieg would shrink me and put me in the dishwasher again."** Urataros puffs his cheeks, feeling queasy from the memory alone. **"And Ryutaros** **–"**

"Stop." I raise my hand to silence him, not needing anything else.

Ever since Ryutaros accidentally hit Miley and ran off, he's locked himself in his room and cried himself to sleep. I tried calling Miley, but they all ended up in voicemail.

Grabbing the Rider Pass, I put on the Den-O Belt before exiting the room and walking towards the garage.

 **"Shouldn't you get dressed?"** Urataros quirks a non-existent eyebrow while following me.

"It's just one Imagin." I shrugged. "Besides, my armor covers my clothing, remember?"

Nodding in agreement, Urataros went silent until we entered the garage, which has the Den-Bird in it. **"I hope this Imagin doesn't prove _too_ much of a challenge, otherwise I may not be able to get my beauty sleep."**

Rolling my eyes at his love of sleep, I feel Urataros jumping into me as I adopt his features.

"Henshin."

 **=ROD FORM=**

Donning my armor, I got onto the Den-Bird as the garage door opens up.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**

…oh sheep.

I look at the living room door to see Sieg's Imagin form leaning against the doorway, arms folded.

Sieg is a white Swan Imagin with a feather-made coat. He has bronze gauntlets that cover one side of his forearms, a bronze wing-like belt buckle holding a white cloth that resembles a belt, a bronze chest-plate that resembles a monkey's face, gold talon tips on his white boots, and a white collar with bronze highlights that reaches his collarbone. His head is white, like the rest of his body, with bronze lines acting like his eyebrows, sky-blue eyes, feathery ears that point like an elf's, and a bronze mouth.

 **"Don't you have that fishing contest this morning, Urataros?"** Sieg raises an eyebrow as I feel my body stiffen.

"Don't worry." I shrugged off the question for Urataros. "We'll be back before breakfast."

Without waiting for a response, I revved up the Den-Bird and rode out of the garage.

 _"Can you sense where the Imagin is, Urataros?"_ I ask my current partner as I drive through the streets, avoiding the few vehicles that are used at night.

 _"It's in the sky."_ I look around the sky until I notice a figure in the sky. Jumping the Den-Bird on the side of a building before driving to the rooftops, I caught up with the Imagin and got a better look at it.

The figure has a feminine build and mouth, indicating that the Imagin is female. The body is primarily purple with lavender pieces of chrysalis-like armor on the majority of the torso and lower body, thankfully covering her modesty. It has pink butterfly wings with black edges and blue spots. The head resembles a Showa Rider helmet with a pointed backside and exposed mouth-guard, showing the pink lips and lavender mouth of the Imagin. The helmet has two pale yellow antenna on her forehead, directly above her red visor.

That's the Butterfly Imagin.

 _"You know, for an Imagin, you can't deny her natural beauty."_ Urataros commented as I nod in agreement. _"I wonder what it's doing in the sky?"_

I look at the Butterfly Imagin carefully. She doesn't look like she's searching for anyone or anything since it's not looking down. There's no plane or helicopter in the sky, and she's not giving a glance at any birds that pass by. What's she doing?

 _"Wait a minute… something's coming out of her wings."_ I noted, seeing some kind of gas coming out of the blue spots, almost completely transparent if it wasn't for the moonlight.

 _"They must be some kind of spores or pheromones."_ Urataros guessed.

I look down at the civilians, not seeing any change, but I'm not gonna' risk it. I whip out the Den-Gasher – Rod Mode and swung the hook towards the Butterfly Imagin's legs, ensnaring them together and getting the Butterfly Imagin's attention. "Gotcha, Butterfree Reject!"

…is she smirking? And why can't I feel the Den-Bird?

 _"Look down!"_ I follow Urataros' order and paled, seeing that I'm lifted off of the Den-Bird, which thankfully turned to auto-pilot and retreated to the house.

Wait a minute…

 _"HOLD ON!"_ Urataros unnecessarily shouted as I tightened my grip on the Den-Gasher.

 **"Persistent."** The Butterfly Imagin, sounding like Sirenoid from Bakugan, scoffed before doing the loopy loop maneuver, me following along. Seeing me still on it's trail, the Butterfly Imagin did a few other aerial maneuvers, in a failing attempt to get me dizzy.

"Ha!" I cockily laughed as the Butterfly Imagin snarled. "I know someone's room who makes me nauseous by standing close to the doorway. This is nothing!"

The Butterfly Imagin clenches her fist before looking ahead and… grinning?

Following her line of sight, I notice a string of antennae lined up in the Butterfly Imagin's path.

…uh-oh.

* * *

 _In Miley's room, Miley is under her bed covers, somewhat having trouble since she's still excited for the date with Josh, although she has this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she's forgetting something._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Sitting up straight, Miley takes off her mask and looks at the window. "Sweet niblets! What was that?"_

 _As soon as that came out of her mouth, Jackson kicked the door in, a gun in hand, specifically a s_ _emi-automatic pistol Grand Power K100 Target produced in Slovakia_ _. "Are you alright, Miley?!" Jackson asks while holding the gun up and surveying the room, having heard the scream._

 _After the Raven Imagin attack, Jackson had Momotaros help him obtain a firearm through some_ _… questionable means in order to have a weapon to protect himself and Miley. Mr. Stewart is unaware of Jackson's possession since neither Stewart sibling wanted him to get worried and run the risk of loosing him to one of those monsters. Miley has doubts that bullets would work on the monsters since she recalled the monsters in San Francisco having an immunity to them while the ones in Boston could feel pain from them, but not enough to be wounded like a finger flick._

 _"I don't know!" Miley answered, looking back at the window. "I heard some kind of scream and woke up! Next thing I knew, you came in!" Miley points at her brother for emphasis._

 _Blinking in confusion, Jackson looks at the window. "So if that wasn't you, then who made that scream?"_

 _Miley shrugs before yawning. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go back to sleep." Putting her mask back on, Miley lays back on her bed._

 _Feeling the adrenaline leave his body, Jackson leaves the room, heading to his own so he could sleep._

* * *

 _The morning in the Stewarts', Mr. Stewart is doing maintenance on his guitar while Miley is looking outside, waiting for Josh to show up._

 _"He's coming up from the walk." Miley announces as she walks to her father._ _"He is_ so _cute." Miley momentarily squealed before taking deep breathes. "_ _But we've gotta be calm._ _Just be calm."_

 _"Honey, if I was any calmer I'd be dead." Mr. Stewart deadpanned. Miley looked sheepish as she pats her father's shoulder._

 _"Hey, Dad, big favor, don't try to be funny with Josh._ _'Cause you ain't funny." Miley monotonously chirped with an open mouth smile, believing that her father was joking._

 _"I don't know, I crack myself up all the time." Mr. Stewart humorously shrugged._ _"What do you call a pig that knows karate?"_

 _"Pork chop." Miley deadpanned with folded arms. Mr. Stewart mentally cursed at himself for lack of originality. "Come on, that's one of the oldest jokes in the book. At least Omar makes original jokes."_

 _"I find that hard to believe." Mr. Stewart snorts as he folds his arms disbelievingly._

 _"Alright." Miley shrugs before clearing her throat, recalling a joke Omar told her when they went fishing. "What do you call a toy fish?"_

 _Mr. Stewart narrows his eyes in thought, going through every joke he knows. "I don't know. What do you call a toy fish?" Mr. Stewart asked, relenting to her._

 _"A dolphin." Miley answered with a smirk as Mr. Stewart howled with laughter._

 _"Sweet salty niblets." Mr. Stewart chuckled as he smacks his knee. "That was good."_

 _Miley agreeably nods before clasping her hands in a prayer. "But I'm begging you, don't Momotaros this up." Miley begged her father before she climbed onto her couch as Mr. Stewart sets the guitar._ _"I'm just gonna sit on the couch and look casual, like I live here all the time."_

 _"Good thinking." Mr. Stewart approvingly nods while walking up the steps as Miley enters a somewhat_ _… endearing pose._

 _Josh comes into the house. "Hey, Miley." Josh greeted Miley before noticing her pose. "_ _Whoa, you look hot." Josh bluntly chuckles as Miley grins. Mr. Stewart whipped his head towards Josh._

'Oh no he didn't.' _"Well, hi._ _I'm the hot chick's_ father _." Mr. Stewart introduced himself while stepping down as Josh freezes while mentally kicking himself for saying something stupid in front of a parent._ _"How do I look?"_

 _"Very handsome, sir." Josh gulps nervously while doing finger-guns._

 _"Nice try." Mr. Stewart shakes his head._ _"Now take your foot out of your mouth, come on in here, and let's start over." Mr. Stewart puts his hand up for a handshake._

 _"Yes, sir._ _Thank you, sir._ _I'm Josh, sir." Josh said in a single breath as he walked over and shakes Mr. Stewart's hand._

 _Miley gets off the couch. "Well, you met, you bonded, enough said, bye-bye." Miley frowns as she pulls Josh towards the door._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast." Mr. Stewart as he put a hand on Josh's shoulder._

 _"Why not fast? Fast is good._ _Fast food, fast lane, fast forward, bye-bye." Miley said quickly as she drags Josh._

 _Josh slipped from Miley's grip as he looks at the guitars in awe. "Wow, Ryutaros was right. You_ do _have cool guitars._ "

 _"Wait, you know Ryutaros?" Mr. Stewart questioned Josh while raising an eyebrow. Miley mentally facepalmed, realizing that she didn't ask that when Ryutaros ran the other day._

 _Miley winced, realizing that she hasn't officially forgiven Ryutaros yet and that it was the thing she was forgetting last night. Knowing the emotional purple-loving boy, he's probably weeping in bed since yesterday._

 _"Yeah, Kintaros introduced me to him; we're classmates." Josh clarified as the Stewarts nod in understanding. "I've been giving him surfing lessons for the past week." Mr. Stewart nods, satisfied at the answer as Josh looks at the guitars. "Although I'm more of a violin fan." Josh let out as he picked up a guitar and took mental note of the details._

 _"_ _…what?" Mr. Stewart questions Josh with narrowed eyes. Among the Stewarts, it was a well-known fact that Mr. Stewart_ hates _violins, or as he calls them, 'sorry excuses for a string instrument that only a coward would use'._

 _"There goes the other foot." Miley facepalmed, realizing that Josh is unintentionally pulling a Momotaros._

 _"Look, sir, I'm not saying guitars weren't good in their day." Josh raises his hands in a sign of peace, not wanting to start an argument._

 _"In their day?" Mr. Stewart repeated dangerously. "Ooh, sounds like you've been a musician for a long time._ _Like 30 years._ _Oh, wait! That's me." Mr. Stewart smugly remarked as he took the guitar back._

 _"Well, isn't that interesting?" Miley chirped as she put a hand on her father's shoulder, hoping to lessen the atmosphere. "You have your opinion and he has his." Miley motioned to Josh._ _"You gotta love a guy who isn't afraid to say how he feels."_

 _"I'm a little afraid to say anything right now." Josh fearfully shrugs, intimidated by the father._

 _"No, you're not." Miley emphasized by putting a hand on Josh's shoulder._ _"If everybody says that they like hamburgers, he's not afraid to say that he likes hot-dogs, right?"_

 _"O~kay." Josh nervously chuckles in confusion as Miley walks to her father._

 _"And some people like skiing and he's not afraid to say that he likes snowboarding." Miley pointed out as she motioned Josh to continue._

 _"Yeah." Josh nods, getting where Miley's going with this. Josh noticing a magazine with Hannah on the cover and picks it up._ _"And some people like Hannah Montana and I'm not afraid to say she stinks." Josh bluntly shrugs._

 _Miley turns to her father. "Abso_ _…" Miley trailed off as what Josh said registered into her mind. "_ _What?" Miley breathed out, Josh looking confused at her reaction, not knowing that he basically indirectly insulted Miley._

 _"Son of a gun, that boy's got three feet." Mr. Stewart chuckles as he slings an arm over Miley's shoulder._

* * *

"~AH~!" Urataros and I moaned in delight, feeling the ice-pack on our 'jewels'. We are currently in the Den-Liner living car with Momotaros sitting across us.

(A/N: Think Tyler Johnston with Momotaros' features)

You're probably confused as to what happened with the Butterfly Imagin. You see, when I/Urataros got slammed through the antennae, my 'jewels' have suffered constant hits, but fortunately no permanent damage.

Thank Owner for getting me those medical lessons.

The reason Urataros has the same pain as me is because he was in my body during the hits, thus my pains passing to him. Momotaros went through something similar in our first fight with the Frog Imagin, which was why he didn't come with me to Hannah's concert that night, not wanting to show his wounds. He never thought of hiding it like I did.

Back to the subject at hand, I grabbed an antenna and held tight. Unfortunately, the Butterfly Imagin got away since the constant hits loosened the line and it managed to slip out.

"Ha!" Momotaros laughed at Urataros' face. "Take that, kame-yaro!"

Urataros snarls. "Didn't you get hit in yours by the Ga–"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Me and Momotaros pointed at him threateningly, faces green and red respectively, before slamming our fists on the tables next to us, the one by me crumbling down.

"Oops." I sheepishly let out, realizing that in my disgusted rage, I let out my super-strength.

"That table is coming out of your allowance." Naomi frowned as she walked in from the dining cart, dust pan in hand as she cleans the floor of splinters.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Smirking in victory, Urataros turns towards Naomi. "So, did Tou-san find out anything from the piece of the butterfly wing?" Urataros asked.

You see, before the Butterfly Imagin escaped, the line managed to snare off a piece of it's wing from the edge, which is how it didn't notice.

"Yes." Naomi nods before she wipes the splinters in a nearby trashcan. "From what Sieg managed to gather, the piece seems to be containing some kind of pheromone that only targets males by the looks of the chromosomes."

"Wait, males?" I blinked, thankful that the helmet has a filter that prevents me from breathing toxins and recalling the people that I saw. "But nothing happened to the guys at the street."

"Well, it is a _Butterfly_ Imagin." Urataros pushes up his glasses. "There's no doubt that the pheromone effects are mentally activated from those antennae on her head."

"Like a transmitter." I finished, realizing what Urataros is pointing out. "That means we have to find it as soon as possible!" I jumped and stood straight, the ice-pack slipping off my thighs. "Owowowowowowowowowowow!" I winced, feeling the pain again before quickly picking up the ice-pack and setting it on my 'jewels', sitting down. "After the pain wears off." The Taros chuckle at my pain while Naomi shakes her head.

* * *

 _At Rico's Surf Shop, Jackson is checking out the sunglasses stand. Jackson tries on a pair that resembles a certain time-traveling robot._

 _"Hello, I am the Jacksonator." Jackson did an Arnold Schwarzenegger impression before grimacing and taking them off._ _"These will not be back." Jackson puts them on the stand. Hearing a giggle, Jackson looks up to see an African-American girl in a pink vest, purple shirt and multi-colored thigh length skirt._

 _Awed at the sight, Jackson tries another pair that resembles a certain hippie. "Whoa, rock and roll!" Jackson did an impression. "Sharon!"_

 _"Are you always this funny?" The girl giggles as she holds herself against the barstand._

 _"Well, it depends." Jackson chuckles as he takes the shades off._ _"Do you like funny?"_

 _"Oh, I_ love _funny." The girl flirtatiously smiles as she moves a strand of hair over her ear._

 _"Well, then I am hysterical." Jackson and the girl laugh for a moment._ _"Did you hear the one about the pig who knows karate?" Jackson joked._

 _"Pork chop?" The girl giggled._

 _"Ha!" Both Jackson and the girl karate-chopped the air, softly laughing._

 _"Can you spell 'destiny'?" Jackson chuckles, referring to himself and the girl. "I'm Jackson." Jackson introduced himself as he jerks his thumb to his heart. "_ _I haven't seen you around here." Jackson commented after carefully recalling every costumer that came to Rico's Surf Shop._

 _"I'm Olivia." The girl introduced herself as she shakes hands with Jackson, the latter resisting the urge to chuckle at the similarity to Oliver's name and the thought of a female Oliver._ _"I go to school back east._ _I'm here on break looking for something fun to do." Olivia explained as Jackson nods in understanding._

 _"Well, look no further._ _Mr. Fun gets off in about ten minutes." Jackson told Olivia, taking a glance at his watch._

 _"Sounds great." Olivia smiled before motioning to where she was._ _"I'll just go pack up my stuff."_

 _"All right!" As soon as she gets out of sight, Jackson slaps his face in disbelief. "Yes! I'm awake!" Jackson fist-pumps while chuckling before grimacing as the pain kicks in, rubbing the cheek to soothe it._

 _"Hey, my brother from another mother." Cooper waved as he jogs towards Jackson. "_ _What's cracking?"_

 _Jackson jumped over the barstand in an impressive display of gymnastics. "Coop, I just hooked up with the most amazing girl who's totally into me, and I didn't even have to tell her that I owned a Ferrari, have six months to live or any of the usual stuff." Jackson explained before chuckling as Cooper approvingly nods._

 _"That's my dawg._ _Putting it down for the ladies." Cooper chuckled as he and Jackson do their special handshake._

 _"You should've seen me._ _And tonight, she's gonna find out that even my_ moves _have moves." Jackson bragged before turning and doing a moronic dance routine. Grimacing at the sight, Cooper turns his head away while putting his hands on his hips._ _"Uh-huh, uh-huh."_

 _Cooper shakes his head before putting a hand on Jackson's shoulder._ _"Dude! Don't do that in public." Cooper pleaded. Jackson nods in understanding before looking to see Olivia almost done packing._

 _"Oh, hey, check it out, there she is." Jackson pointed at Olivia. Cooper follows Jackson's finger, only to widen his eyes in disbelief at the sight._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"You bet, 'Whoa'." Jackson chuckles, mistaking Cooper's disbelief for awe._

 _"No, no, no." Cooper shakes his head before turning it to Jackson._ _"I mean, whoa, that's my little_ sister _, fool!" Cooper told Jackson as he glares at him. Gasping in surprise, Jackson looks between the Montgomery's and notice the similarities between them._

 _"I meant, whoa, I didn't know." Jackson nervously chuckles, feeling intimidated by Cooper's protectiveness._

 _Although Jackson couldn't blame Cooper. He would've done the same thing if Cooper asked out Miley. And from their past interactions, the chances are slim to none. Besides, there's only_ one _person who has Jackson's full blessing to go out with Miley, even if that person doesn't know it yet._

 _"Olivia." Cooper called out, surprising Olivia._

 _"Yes, big brother?" Olivia meekly replied as she finished packing. Jackson blinked at the tone. One moment she was flirtatious and the next she was meek?_

 _"Get over here." Olivia holsters up her bag before walking over to Cooper._ _"Did you agree to go out with this guy?" Cooper asks her while pointing at Jackson._

 _"Is that what he said?" Olivia gasps, seemingly surprised._ _"Shame on you." Olivia does the 'shame on you' hand motion as Cooper looks at Jackson._ _"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Olivia shakes her head before flirtatiously waving out of Cooper's sight, much to Jackson's confusion._

 _Jackson raises a finger in confusion. "But I thought_ _–"_

 _"Oh, I know what you thought." Cooper cuts him off while folding his arms and giving Jackson a nasty glare._ _"And you better stop thinking about my little sister." Cooper threatened Jackson as Olivia puckers her lips and flirtatiously smiles when the older Montgomery wasn't looking._

 _Olivia wipes all emotion from her face. "Mmm-hmm." Olivia nods while looping her arm with her brother's._ _"'Cause when my big brother tells me to stay away from somebody, I stay away." Olivia swats the air for emphasis._

 _"Mmm-hmm." Cooper hums in agreement before the siblings started walking away. Before the siblings escape Jackson's sight, Olivia blew a kiss towards Jackson._

 _Mind practically mushed up, Jackson put on the hippie glasses. "Sharon!" Jackson did another impression. "I'm so confused."_

* * *

 _The next day, on top of a skyscraper, the Butterfly Imagin is standing on the edge, grinning down at the civilians, specifically the teenage boys. **"Time to finish the contract."**_

 _The Butterfly Imagin's antennae started vibrating slightly, emitting supersonic waves._

*BZZT!*

 _ **"AH!"** The Butterfly Imagin clutches her head in pain, her brain feeling like it's in a blender as her antennae stop vibrating. **"What happened?! Why can't I command the males?!"**_

 _"Well, that's because of me."_

 _Hearing a familiar voice, the Butterfly Imagin turns her head to see Den-O_ _– Sword Form on the other side, Den-Gasher_ _– Sword Mode embedded into the edge as he holds it while climbing up the building and swinging his body over the edge to the rooftop._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"Ore… Sanjou!" I declared somewhat breathlessly, although who can blame me? At least my jewels don't hurt anymore.

 **"Did you seriously climb up 10 stories?!"** The Butterfly Imagin gawked at my method. **"Are you serious?!"**

"No, my godfather is Sirius." I quoted Harry Potter. Miley's a big fan of the movie series, and every-time a new one comes out, Miley all but drags me to the theater.

In fact, this upcoming summer, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' is coming out and Miley has already pre-ordered tickets for us to watch it.

Irritated at my quote, the Butterfly Imagin took out a pair of folding fans and started flapping her wings off the floor. **"How did you manage to block out my pheromones?"** The Butterfly Imagin demanded me.

Deciding to enlighten her a bit, I took out a device with a switch while pacing. "You see, when a 'partner' of mine analyzed the wing piece I managed to rip off you last night," The Butterfly Imagin looks at the minimally damaged wing and snarls. "He discovered that the pheromones are activated through a certain frequency. So, he created jammers that sends sonic waves only heard through that frequency and had me and some friends plant them around the city." I smirk at the Butterfly Imagin's pissed face. "So if you want to finish your Contract, you're gonna' have to go through me first!" I put the switch away while taking Momotaros' stance.

 **"With pleasure!"** The fans glow before she swung them in a cross-formation, an X-shaped energy blast coming at me. Glancing back and mentally cursing since the blast is aimed to the civilians, I used the sword to block the attack. There was a lot of power behind the attack, pushing me back enough to make cracks, although I couldn't help but feel something… _warm_ coming from the attack.

It's probably solar energy.

Dispersing the attack, I look up to see the Butterfly Imagin charging up a solar ball between her antennae, imitating a Solar Beam from Pokemon.

OH FUDGE!

 _"Sempai, switch with me!"_ Urataros suggested hurriedly.

 _"Are you sure, Urataros?"_ I asked in concern, since he didn't confirm whether or not his jewels healed.

 _"Hai!"_ Nodding for him, I press the blue button and swipe the Pass.

 **=ROD FORM=**

Switching Forms, I immediately changed the Den-Gasher to Rod Mode.

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Rod Form~**

"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" I questioned the Butterfly Imagin.

 **"What are you talking about?"** The Butterfly Imagin snarled. **"I'm not a fish and we're nowhere near a body of water."**

Ignoring her question, mostly to spite her, I swung the Den-Gasher at her, the hook extending. The Butterfly Imagin did a split, avoiding the hook before it launched the solar beam at me. I ducked and rolled, the blast leaving a scorching crater in the spot I was in. Looking back at the Butterfly Imagin, I see her flapping her wings at me, sending waves of solar energy.

OK, first X-Scissor, then Solar Beam, and now Silver Wind?! Is it a Pokémon or something?!

Taking Urataros' stance, I twirled the Den-Gasher like a turbine, blocking the waves from making contact with me.

 _"Kouhai, I don't think it's a good idea to remain on the defensive for too long."_ Urataros warned me, making me click my tongue in annoyance.

He's right. While Rod Form has a better reach than Sword Form, it's useless against an opponent that can fly and use long-ranged attacks.

Switching to a single-handed twirl, I pressed the purple button.

 **=ERROR=**

OH COME ON!

 _"Looks like Gaki is still moody."_ Momotaros noted.

 _"No sheep, Sherlock."_ I retorted. Before Momotaros and I could continue, the attacks suddenly stopped.

 **"Nani?!"** The Butterfly Imagin shrieked as it tried to perform the attack again, only to fail.

Curiosity overtaking me, I glance at the sky to see clouds shielding the sun, blocking her solar absorption.

Taking the opportunity, I swung the line and entangled the Butterfly Imagin's leg. Having a solid stance this time, I easily slammed the Butterfly Imagin into the ground, making a small dust cloud that consumed her. Using the Den-Gasher as a pole, I leaped over into the cloud with both legs stretched out. The Butterfly Imagin flapped it's wings, blowing the dust away before rolling away from my kick, forcing me to slide.

The Butterfly Imagin scowled. **"This isn't over yet, Kamen Rider!"** With that, the Butterfly Imagin flapped it's wings again, producing a red gas cloud that consumed me as I stood up.

DANG IT! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING THROUGH THIS!

 **~End Theme~**

As soon as I fanned away the gas with my Den-Gasher, I notice the Butterfly Imagin flying into the clouds, out of sight.

I growled in frustration. _"It got away."_

 _"Don't worry."_ Urataros assured me. _"As long as you hold the switch, then the Imagin can't complete her Contract."_

I sigh in defeat. As much as I want to search for it, Urataros is right. It'll be wasting time.

I glance at the city below. How am I supposed to get down from here?

Seeing a door nearby answered my question.

* * *

 _At the Stewarts' porch, Oliver and Lilly are playing a game of cards on a table._

 _Miley comes out of her house with a bowl of chips. "This is so frustrating." Miley sighs as she sets the chips onto the middle of the table._ _"I spent all day yesterday trying to make Josh like Hannah Montana." Miley explained as she sat at her seat._

 _"How'd it go?" Oliver asks curiously as Miley gives him a look._

 _"It went really well." Miley sarcastically nods. "_ _He loves Hannah Montana now and we're getting married." Miley uses her normal voice. "_ _How do you think it went, you donut?" Miley retorted while glaring at Oliver._

 _"I'm gonna go with not so well." Oliver quickly answered before paying attention to his cards._

 _"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!" Lilly imitated a referee and bell._

 _Miley sighs at the natural blonde's tone. "Lilly, I'm serious._ _How am I gonna go out with a guy who doesn't like_ half _of me?" Miley asks her, hoping for advice._

 _"He doesn't_ know _he doesn't like half of you." Lilly pointed out as Oliver nods in agreement._ _"So just let him think the half of you he likes is all of you._ _As long as the other half keeps her mouth shut, the three of you should make a beautiful couple." Lilly explained with a smug smile._

 _"I never get chick math." Oliver shakes his head in defeat, attempting to understand Lilly's advice only to fail at it._

 _Miley smiles in agreement. "She's right._ _Why should I have to give Josh up?"_

 _"Yeah." Lilly shrugs._ _"And it's not like he's ever gonna be in the same place with you_ and _Hannah."_

 _"Lilly!" Miley yelled, getting the blonde to flinch. "Are you_ trying _to tempt Murphy's law?! Remember the_ last _time you started a sentence like that?!"_

* * *

A couple months ago, at the Malibu Beach, Omar is laying under the sand, only his head and feet exposed as Lilly and Miley continue to bury him. They're all in their swimsuits.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Miley asks Lilly for the umpteenth time.

"Relax. (rolls eyes) It's not like there's anything underneath all that sand." Lilly pointed out, unaware of a sand crab walking over to Omar.

*PINCH!*

"~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Omar screamed like a certain pussycat as he jumped out of the sand and ran around the beach like a headless chicken, the crab gripping onto his toe. As Lilly laughs at the sight, Miley gives her a look, not finding Omar's pain funny.

* * *

 _"Oh yeah." Lilly giggles at the memory before noticing Miley giving her the same look as in the flashback._

 _"Speaking of Omar, where is he?" Oliver asks the girls, wanting to change the subject._

 _"I don't know." Miley shrugs with an almost venomous tone. "Last time I saw him was before Josh asked me out."_

 _"Speaking of Josh, what's up with that?" Oliver raises an eyebrow. "I mean, ever since you started crushing on Josh, Omar kept getting this look on his face. Like someone close moved away or something." Oliver thought out loud, earning a curious look from Miley._

 _Lilly slightly shifts in her chair, uncomfortable. "I might know why." Getting gestures to go on, Lilly continued. "You see, one of Omar's old friends' birthday is coming up, and since he's lost contact with them all_ _…"_

 _"He's feeling homesick." Miley finished, catching onto Lilly. Now that she thinks about it, the name 'Josh' sounded familiar when she started crushing on said high-school freshman. "What's this friend's name?"_

 _Lilly inhaled through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. "Joshua Hernandez."_

 _Miley felt as if the world came crashing down on her. "Aw sweet niblets, what have I done?!" Miley screeched while tugging her hair. "I gotta apologize to him."_

 _"Tonight would be a good time." Oliver chimed in, getting curious looks from the girls. "Omar told me that he's taking Ryutaros to the Hannah Montana concert to cheer him up."_

 _Miley sighs in relief. "Good. I hope I don't make things worse somehow."_

 _"Don't worry." Lilly shrugs carelessly. "What are the odds of that happening?"_

 _As if answering her, Josh walked up the porch. "Hey, Miley." Josh waves as Miley stands up and walks to him._ _"You know what you said about Hannah Montana? I decided to give her a chance."_

 _"Really?" Josh nods in confirmation. Miley smiles gratefully. "That's great!"_

 _"Yeah, so tonight I'm taking you to a Hannah Montana concert." Josh chuckles while doing his signature finger-guns._

 _"Really? That's_ _…" Miley looks away momentarily._ _"_ _…_ _even greater." Miley smiles, masking the horror of the situation._ _"Thank you." As Miley hugs Josh and turns him, she gives Lilly a glare and mouthed 'pretty high', referring to the previous question._

 _Lilly and Oliver lean towards each other to have a private conversation, the former cursing herself for forgetting Omar's 'lesson of the universe'. "And she thought it didn't go well." Oliver shakes his head bemusedly, oblivious of the tension in the air._ _"Who's the donut now?"_

 _Lilly grins. "Still you."_

* * *

 ***Commercial Break***

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" Ryutaros and I heard the crowd chanting as we enter the theater, soda and popcorn in hand.

"Ah, it's good to hear the chants of my arch-rival." Ryutaros sighs in relief as I roll my eyes while leading him down the stairs.

" _This_ is what an actual Hannah Montana concert looks like?" Ryutaros and I freeze in our spot when we heard that voice.

No… fudging… way…

"You mean, you've never been to one?" Another familiar voice questions the other. Ryutaros and I slowly turn our heads to the other entrance and see Miley and Josh there!

"Oh sheep!" I lowly swore as Ryutaros looks away from them. "Let's hurry up and get our seats." Nodding in agreement with me, Ryutaros followed me to the last row, although we couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Well, I've tried, but somehow I've always been busy doing something else." Miley answered nervously.

I snorted. "Something else, my butt." Ryutaros nods as we take a seat. Ryutaros lowers his cap while I put on my grey hood, obscuring our faces from the rest of the crowd as we continue listening.

"Well, tonight, this is all you have to do." Josh assured her as he takes her down the stairs… holding hands with her?!

"You know, I was really nervous when you first asked me, but I'm just totally glad I said yes." Miley let out as Josh led her to the last row.

"Me, too." Josh nods in agreement as they sit down. "I just hope she's not one of those divas who keeps everyone waiting." Josh hoped before chuckling. "I _totally_ hate that."

"Me, too." Miley agreeably nods before having some kind of look on her face. "I'm gonna go get a soft pretzel." Josh reassuringly nods as Miley gets up.

"What do you think she's doing?" Ryutaros asks me as we see Miley whispering to someone holding up magazines to cover their face for some reason.

"I don't know." I shrugged before Miley left. The two lowered their magazines, revealing… Lilly and Oliver?! When did they get here?!

"Oh, my gosh, it's Josh." Lilly fakes a gasp, drawing Josh's attention to the duo. I can tell it's fake because I've heard that tone many times in her 'schemes'. "What a coincidence."

"So, what do you think of Hannah Montana so far?" Oliver asked Josh curiously.

"She hasn't come on yet." Josh pointed out while motioning to the stage.

"Right, I'm supposed to ask you that later." Oliver sheepishly chuckles while Lilly whacks his shoulder with a rolled-up magazine.

…palm, meet face.

* * *

 _In the backstage, Robby is walking towards a guard, who is doing a checklist._

 _"You seen Hannah?" Robby asks the guard, unaware of Miley tiptoeing to the other wall to hide from his view._

 _"Not since sound check." The guard shrugged._

 _"She's on in one minute." Robby sighs in frustration as Miley sneaks to his blind side._ _"Where is that girl?" Flapping his arms in frustration, Robby took a few steps toward the dressing room before pausing and turning, Miley following to avoid her father's sight. Seeing no one in the dressing room, Robby walks away to continue his search. Miley tiptoes towards the dressing room._

* * *

 _Now in her disguise, Hannah walks out of the dressing room, only to stop in front of Robby, who was walking to her._

 _"Did you just come out of that dressing room?" Robby points at the room._

 _"Yeah." Hannah answered, looking aghast._

 _"I was just in there and you weren't there." Robby told her with hands on his hips._

 _"Yeah, I was." Hannah denied, tiptoeing a bit._ _"You're losing it, Daddy." Hannah pats her father's shoulder before walking away._

 _Seeing a guard walking by, Robby decided to ask for an opinion. "You think I'm losing it, Fred?"_

 _"It's Jimmy." The guard corrected Robby with an annoyed sigh before walking away._

 _Believing that Hannah was right, Robby tipped his hat. "Call the cows home, Robbie Ray, you_ are _losing it." Robby shakes his head before walking away._

* * *

Ryutaros and I sipped our sodas as we wait for Hannah.

"Hey, everybody." Hannah waved to everyone as she comes from backstage. "Sorry I'm late." Hannah apologizes to the crowd as she gets to the microphone. "Hope nobody thinks I'm a _diva_!" Ryutaros and I did a spit-take away from each other.

"T-That's what Josh said!" I commented out loud as Ryutaros looks at Hannah in admiration.

"Is she psychic?" Ryutaros breathed out.

"I doubt it." I shake my head.

I'm not skeptical of psychics existing, but something in my gut tells me that there's more to Hannah than meets the eye.

…either that, or it's gas.

BELCH!

Yup, it's gas.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Stewarts', Jackson is on the phone, ordering a pizza._

 _"That's right, sausage, pepperoni, and what the heck, onions." Jackson shrugged before chuckling._ _"I'm not kissing anybody tonight." Hearing the guy say something, Jackson had an offended look on his face._ _"No, I am not_ ugly _._ _I'm a 6'4 beach god." Jackson boasts before hanging up and setting the phone down._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

 _"Jackson, it's_ me _, Olivia." Olivia called out after knocking the door. "_ _Open up." Her voice turned sultry as Jackson looks away from the door._

 _"Olivia?" Jackson questions himself before snapping out of it. Using the flower vase's reflection, Jackson straightens his hair, picks a rose and rubs it against his neck and armpits as a substitute for cologne before setting it on the table. Jogging towards the door, Jackson hypes himself up before opening the door, letting Olivia in._

 _"Hey!_ _Olivia's here and it's time to get your Saturday night on!" Olivia whooped while smiling at Jackson's surprised face._

 _"I don't understand._ _You were totally different today with Cooper." Jackson shakes his head in confusion._

 _Olivia waved off his confusion. "Well, that was Saturday afternoon._ _The moon has come up and I am coming out!" Olivia continuously snaps her fingers. Jackson raises his eyebrow, questioning the deities above if Olivia's bi-polar._ _"I heard there's gonna be a party over here." Olivia said as she walked in and looked around the house._

 _"Well, who said that?" Jackson asks as he walks to Olivia._

 _Olivia turned on the radio._ _"Me._ _Just now." Olivia gestures to herself._ _"Come on, boy, keep up." She playfully scoffed before walking over to the kitchen table and noticing one of the foods._ _"Popcorn, oh, with the movie theater butter." Olivia opened the microwave before putting the popcorn in and setting the timer._

'They really are siblings.' _"Yeah, Cooper's not gonna be very happy that you're here." Jackson tries to warn Olivia while trying to hide his annoyance at the fact that Olivia was acting like she owns the place._

 _"I know." Olivia nods, walking pass Jackson before turning to him._ _"That's why I didn't tell him." Olivia wags her finger mischievously before dragging Jackson to his cellphone._ _"Now, let's get you on the phone and let's people this party." Olivia hands Jackson the phone._

 _"Wait, what happened to all that, 'When my big brother says to stay away, I stay away._ _Mmm-hmm'?" Jackson questions Olivia, imitating her actions from the previous afternoon._

 _Olivia rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Cooper thinks I'm a sweet little girl who needs to be protected." Olivia mischievously wags her finger._ _"And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

 _A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. "Jackson, it's Coop."_

 _"Yeah, well it might hurt me." Jackson shuddered, not wanting to receive what he dubbed the 'Big Brother Punchline'._ _"You gotta go!"_

 _Olivia stubbornly shakes her head. "No way._ _This is my last night in town and I'm not gonna let it be spoiled by Cooper the party pooper." Olivia starts pushing Jackson towards the door._ _"I'll hide, you get rid of him."_

 _"Well, I don't know, I've never lied to him before." Jackson tells her, and it's the truth. Cooper is like a brother to Jackson, but more of the confiding type than the fun-loving type to Omar._

 _"Please? For me?" Olivia strokes Jackson's chin flirtatiously while giving him the puppy dog eyes._

'The dreaded eyes. Must… resist…' _Jackson thought as he tried looking away._

 _Keyword: Tried._

 _"Well, there's a first time for everything." Jackson chuckles, giving in. Olivia giggles in happiness._ _"You wait out there." Jackson points at the porch._

 _"OK." Olivia nods before running to the porch._

 _"Uh_ _… uh c_ _ome on in, Coop." Jackson called out, recalling that he left the door unlocked. Cooper walks in with a couple of DVDs, looking at Jackson oddly._ 'Oh crud the music!' _"Just getting my Saturday night on, you know." Jackson starts dancing to the music, hoping Cooper would buy the excuse._

 _Cooper resisted the urge to facepalm._ 'It's official; he needs to take dancing classes.' _"Get it off before you hurt yourself." Cooper warned Jackson with a wave._

 _Fortunately, Jackson stops dancing and turns off the radio. "That's a good idea._ _That's some great advice." Jackson nervously agreed before quickly looking out the porch and pushing Cooper towards the door._ _"Well, thanks for stopping by._ _Give me a call when you make it home so I know that you're safe."_

 _"Look, look, look." Cooper pulled away before turning to Jackson._ _"I know I came down hard on you yesterday and I just wanna make sure we're cool."_

 _"We're totally cool." Jackson chuckles, much to Cooper's relief before the Stewart brother tries to push him toward the door again._ _"Now drive safe, we'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Once again, Cooper pulls away while motioning to the DVD cases. "Slow down, I rented a few DVDs, thought we could chill." Before Jackson could respond_ _…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _Cooper sniffs the air, instantly recognizing the scent. "Ooh! Popcorn with the movie theater butter." Cooper fist-pumps while chuckling._ _"You knew I was coming all along." Cooper playfully punches Jackson's shoulder before walking to the popcorn._

 _Relieved for the microwave's timing, Jackson chuckles before shaking his head. "Believe me, I had no idea."_

* * *

 _I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_  
 _I hold the key to both realities_  
 _The girl that I want you want to know_

 _If you could see the other side of me_  
 _I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_  
 _I hold the key to both realities_  
 _The girl that I want you want to know_  
 _If only I could show_

 _The other side, the other side I want you to see_  
 _The other side, the other side, the other side of me_  
 _The other side, the other side I want you to see_  
 _The other side, the other side, the other side of me_

After Hannah finishes 'The Other Side of Me' and the dancers pose, the audience applauds her for her performance, me and Ryutaros included.

"Man, if it wasn't for the gender, I'd say that the song was meant for the Kamen Riders." I chuckled as I continued applauding.

Ryutaros blinked before looking at me. "Aren't some Kamen Riders in Boston girls?"

"Oh, I forgot about them." I realized before shuddering. Why do I feel like someone stepped on my grave?

"And now, give it up for the fabulous fingers of Jesse J, lead guitar!" Hannah motioned to her guitarist before running to backstage while the guitarist played a guitar solo.

* * *

 _As Hannah runs through backstage, her father stops her._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Hannah turns toward Robby as he raises a hand to stop her._ _"Where you going?"_

 _"Nervous stomach." Hannah hugs her stomach before nodding. "_ _Could be a while." Hannah groans before running into the dressing room._

 _Robby scratches his head in confusion, trying to recall if the dressing room had a bathroom._

* * *

 _A while later, Miley runs out of the dressing room and heads out before noticing Jimmy about to eat a soft pretzel._

 _Recalling her excuse, Miley snatches the pretzel and runs away. "Thank you." Jimmy drops his arms in frustration._

* * *

"How long has this guitar solo been going on?" I groaned while rubbing my temples. The solo isn't bad, but I prefer drums.

Ryutaros looked down at his purple watch. "Ten minutes."

"Really?" I blinked before looking over his watch. "Well, it's official." I raise my arms exasperatedly for a moment.

"This is the longest guitar solo ever."

Ryutaros and I looked over at Josh, who said the same thing I did.

Has Oliver been playing air guitar this whole time?

"I know. He rocks!" Lilly yelled before dragging Oliver down to the seat, using the same tone. "Sit down."

Miley comes down the entrance with a soft pretzel in hand. "You wouldn't believe the line for the soft pretzels." Miley sighs in exasperation, although I can tell the tone is fake. "So, how about that first song? Pretty awesome, huh?" Miley pressured Josh for some reason.

"It was okay." Josh shrugs.

'OK'?!

Miley looks at Josh as if he has a second head. "OK? Not even _really_ OK?" Miley asks for confirmation.

"OK, so I'm into hip-hop." Josh bashfully grins.

"Oh would you look at that?" I look at Ryutaros. "Josh is a hip-hop fan just like you."

Ryutaros gives me a deadpan stare. "I already knew that. He was my surfing teacher, remember?"

Blinking owlishly, I sheepishly chuckle, recalling the lessons I saw the past few weeks. "Right, I forgot about that."

Ryutaros shakes his head before looking at his popcorn bag. "I'm out of popcorn. You?"

I took a glance in my bag. "Same." I grumbled before glaring at Ryutaros with a challenging smirk. "Rock-paper-scissors for who goes to get more popcorn?"

Ryutaros matches my smirk. "It's on."

With fists at the ready, Ryutaros and I prepared the match. "1, 2–"

* * *

 _Ryutaros walks towards the food bar, grumbling about his loss, unaware of Miley, who excused herself earlier to perform again, walking in the same direction._

BAM!

 _"Ow!" Miley rubs the side of her head in pain while retaining her balance, grateful for those balance lessons in self-defense class._

 _"Ah! Sorry!" Ryutaros bows with his eyes closed, not seeing Miley._

 _"Hm?" Blinking in slight confusion, Miley looks down to see the slightly shorter Taros. "Ryutaros!"_

 _"Gah!" Realizing that he bumped into Miley_ again, _Ryutaros looked away from her while walking away._

 _"Wait!" Catching up to the purple-clad teenager, Miley put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you."_ _Seeing the distressed look, Ryutaros nods before Miley drags him to an unoccupied space._

 _"What do need to talk about?" Ryutaros asks Miley with folded arms and a tilted head._

 _"Listen." Miley sighs. "Lilly told me about Joshua Hernandez." Upon hearing that, Ryutaros sighs. "I'm sorry about rubbing the fact that he wasn't here in Omar's face. That was insensitive of me." Ryutaros' face turns softly serious._

 _"So you know about his upcoming birthday?" Miley nods as Ryutaros leans against a wall. "Well, to be honest, before Omar got adopted by Sieg, he had a large group of friends back at Miami, but in a way, he considered them family." Miley's face softens as Ryutaros shifts his gaze to the theater. "Out of all of them, Joshua was mostly like a little brother due to being the youngest." Ryutaros fiddles with his headphones; one of the only mementos he had from the universe he was from. "I know I can't replace Joshua, but it was because of me that he managed to live with it."_

 _Miley nods in understanding; while she didn't have that many friends back home at Tennessee, it feels nice when her friends occasionally make her feel at home._

 _Glancing at the snack bar, Ryutaros walks toward it. "Oh, and Miley." Miley perks up. "I'm pretty sure Omar will forgive you for this."_

 _Miley smiles in response. "Thanks, and I forgive you too." Ryutaros sighs in relief before continuing to the bar. Glancing at a nearby clock, Miley mutters. "Sweet niblets, I gotta hurry."_

* * *

 _I bet you didn't know  
_ _That this girl could really go  
_ _And I'm gonna give you mo'  
_ _'Cause you spent a lot of dough  
_ _Coming to my show_

 _Do-de-do-de-do-de-do Word!_

Ryutaros and I, both will somewhat refilled refreshments, dropped our jaws at Hannah's _horrible_ attempt at hip-hop.

"Who knew that someone who's a good singer could be a horrible rapper?" I couldn't help but let out as Ryutaros nods in agreement with me before sniffing the air. "What is it, dude?"

Ryutaros glares at the roof. "Butterfly's coming here."

"Wait, what?" I blinked in bewilderment while following his eyesight. Squinting my eyes a bit, I notice a silhouette flying in the night sky. "But how did she find us? I never de-henshined in her sight."

Ryutaros taps his chin in thought. "What did she spray you with?"

"I don't know." I shrug, recalling yesterday's one-sided fight. "I thought it was some kind of venomous gas that she tried to poison me with."

"But the helmet had a filter." Ryutaros argued. "How could you take any of that gas in?"

A metaphorical light-bulb lit up in my brain. "What if it wasn't meant to get _in_ me?" Ryutaros looks at me in confusion. "What if it was meant to get _on_ me?"

"A tracker." Ryutaros realized what I meant before paling. "We have to get out of here and henshin."

*SHATTER!*

"Too late!" I lowly yelled as we see Butterfly Imagin skydive through the glass, breaking it. Fortunately, none of the shards cut anyone, but the entrance gave them a scare.

Before Hannah, or anyone really, could scream, the Butterfly Imagin swooped down and grabbed her by the throat. The Butterfly Imagin landed on the logo, which is surprisingly sturdy.

 **"Nobody move."** The Butterfly Imagin brought out her fan and spread it under Hannah's chin. **"Or the blonde gets it."**

Everyone, including me and Ryutaros, remained completely still.

"What do you want?" Hannah glared at the Imagin, almost no ounce of fear on her face.

That's kind of impressive.

 **"The answer is simple."** The Butterfly Imagin arrogantly scoffed while Ryutaros and I mentally groaned. Great, the cliché villain monologue. After all this time, you'd thought I get used to it. **"You see, in order to fulfill my Contract, I had to fly around town and spray pheromones so all the males would be infatuated with her."** So the Contract Holder's a girl? I'm sensing a pattern here. **"Unfortunately, my plans have been delayed by one person; a Kamen Rider."** The audience gasps in disbelief as the Butterfly Imagin looks over us with a sinister smirk. **"I told you I would return, Kamen Rider, and if you don't show yourself, well~"** The Butterfly Imagin summoned a fan and spread it, this time glowing icy blue as she held it against Hannah's throat. **"I think it goes without saying."**

While the audience started whispering to each other, Ryutaros and I clenched our armrests. It just _had_ to be a hostage situation, did it?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Stewarts', Jackson and Cooper are watching a 'The New Scooby-Doo' Movie, the latter grabbing a handful of popcorn before eating it._

 _Looking at the porch, Jackson sees Olivia pointing at an imaginary watch and swatting the air, motioning him to hurry and get Cooper out, before moving out of sight._

 _Jackson groans in fake sickness. "Man, I think I'm coming down with something." Jackson coughs in his hand, drawing Cooper's attention._

 _Cooper grimaces while scooting away, still eating the popcorn. "Well, keep it off of me."_

 _"I'll try." Jackson nods in false agreement before continuing to fake coughs into his hand. Coughing towards Cooper, Jackson lowers his hand before Cooper fans the air between them._ _"Better?" Jackson innocently blinks._

 _"I'm getting out of here before you cough up an_ alien _." Cooper answered in slight disgust before standing up, Jackson following his example._

 _"That's a good idea." Jackson coughs in agreement while following Cooper to the door._ _"Better safe than sorry."_

 _Recalling his earlier treatment guilty expression crossed Cooper's face before he turns to Jackson. "And listen, about my sister_ _–_ _"_

 _"Hey." Jackson raises his hands to stop Cooper from continuing._ _"Not another word, please." Jackson pleaded, the guilt starting to get to him._

 _"I know I'm a little overprotective, but I just care about her a lot." Cooper fondly smiles, recalling the memories he made with his little sister._ _"And as a fellow brother, I appreciate you backing off." Cooper pats Jackson's shoulder. "_ _You're a good friend." Cooper opens the door and walks out._

 _"Yeah, a real good friend." Jackson sighed in guilt as the door closes._

 _"I thought he'd never leave." Olivia enters, sighing in relief while rubbing herself._ _"It's_ freezing _out there." Olivia jerks her thumb outside before turning on the radio._ _"But nothing a good party can't warm up." Olivia starts dancing to the music. "_ _Hey!"_

'Is she bi-polar?' _Jackson couldn't help but wonder before Olivia dragged him towards her and spun him._ _"Hey, yeah, okay, hold on." Jackson turns off the radio. "_ _Hold on._ _Didn't you hear your brother? I'm a good friend." Jackson sternly explained._ _"And good friends_ do not _party with their friends' sisters, no matter how much they want to." Jackson said the last part reluctantly._

 _"Wow, you really are a nice guy." Olivia smiles admirably, although Jackson notices something off about it._ _"My luck." Olivia sarcastically huffed with her arms folded._

 _"And you really gotta go." Jackson shrugged._ _"My luck." Jackson quietly adds to the side before guiding Olivia to the door. "_ _Come on."_

 _"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Olivia moves a strand of hair to behind her ear. "_ _Nice meeting you." Olivia sticks her hand out for a handshake._

 _Jackson smiles, accepting the handshake. "You, too." Turning bold, Olivia stepped up and kissed Jackson, much to his surprise and joy_ _…_

 _…_ _which was ruined when Cooper entered. "Hey, I forgot my DV_ _–_ _Dang!" Cooper yelped at the scene._

 _Olivia quickly pulls away before gesturing._ _"I just came over to say goodbye and he was all over me." Olivia lied, mentally cursing Cooper for interrupting her moment._ _"You are in tr~ouble." Olivia stares at the floor innocently._

 _"Wait, that is_ so _not what happened!" Jackson tried to defend himself._

 _"Olivia, wait in the car." Cooper jerks his thumb outside sternly, setting his gaze towards Jackson._

 _"Yes, big brother." Olivia meekly nods before heading out._ _"Shame on you." Olivia huffs and points at Jackson accusingly before closing the door._

 _"Man, she's not telling you the truth." Jackson tries to explain, not wanting to suffer the 'Big Brother Punchline'._ _"She came over here._ _She was all over me._ _I swear Coop_ _–_ _"_

 _"Save it." Cooper raises a hand to stop Jackson's rant._ _"I can't believe you're trying to blame my sweet, innocent sister for this." Cooper jerks his thumb toward the door while shaking his head in disbelief._

 _"Well, I'm telling you, she's_ not _sweet and innocent." Jackson motioned to the door._

 _Cooper rolls his eyes. "Okay, you know what?" Cooper falsely laughs before glaring at Jackson. "That's enough._ _If there's one thing I know about my sister, it's that she would never be all over any guy she just met." Cooper opens the door to prove his point, only to mentally gawk at the sight of Olivia kissing Momotaros, the latter having arrived to deliver the pizza Jackson ordered a while ago._

 _"Pizza's here." Jackson smirks, thanking Momotaros for being this week's pizza delivery boy._

 _Olivia slowly pulls away, much to Momotaros' relief. "He was all over me?" Olivia squeaked, hoping that Cooper buys it._

 _"All over you?" Momotaros repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I don't even_ know _you. Now if you excuse me_ _–" Momotaros shoves the pizza into Cooper's hand. "–I have some deliveries to make." Momotaros rudely walks away, rubbing his nose slightly since he caught a whiff of Imagin._

 _"Olivia, get in the car." Cooper ordered his sister sternly while passing the pizza to Jackson._ _"You and I are gonna have a_ little _talk." Olivia fearfully nods before walking away while Jackson set the pizza down._

 _Cooper and Jackson smirk at each other, nodding. "Mmm-hmm."_ _Cooper and Jackson did their special handshake, their friendship repaired._

 _"GUYS!" Momotaros yelled, rushing in. "Turn on the news!"_

 _Jumping slightly at Momotaros' sudden appearance, Jackson rushes to the couch and turned on the TV via remote._

 _"What's on the news?" Cooper asks Momotaros as Jackson flips through the channels._

 _"There's a hostage situation at Hannah's latest concert." Momotaros told them as Jackson almost fumbled with the remote upon hearing that. "You okay, Jackson?"_

 _"Y-Yeah." Jackson stuttered before finally getting to the news channel, the TV showing the Butterfly Imagin holding Hannah hostage on a screen titled 'Butterfly Monster Holds Pop-star Hostage!'_ 'Miley!' _Jackson mentally screamed in worry._

 _Momotaros mentally cursed himself, recalling that Omar and Ryutaros are at the concert. Even if he could get there, the last fight proved that Sword Form would be useless. With Sieg, Urataros, and Kintaros at their nightly jobs, Hannah's only hope lies in Ryutaros._

'Omar, Gaki, be careful.'

* * *

 **"I am not going to ask again."** The Butterfly Imagin snarled as it brought it's fan closer to Hannah's throat, much to her horror. **"Come out and deactivate the jammers, Kamen Rider, or else this girl dies!"**

The crowd starts murmuring in panic.

 _"Omar, we have to do_ something _!"_ Ryutaros said urgently, using the link to prevent the Butterfly Imagin from overhearing us.

 _"Yeah, but what?"_ I questioned him. _"We can't henshin or we'll reveal our identities! Plus, there's no guarantee that she'll hold her end of the bargain."_

 _"Guys, I think I found the Contract Holder!"_ Momotaros suddenly declared. Ryutaros and I jumped slightly, neither of us expecting that. Thankfully, the Butterfly Imagin didn't notice.

 _"That's good and all, but I don't think that'll help our current situation."_ I told him, gesturing to the Butterfly Imagin.

 _"I know. The concert is on TV!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Ryutaros and I exclaimed before looking back to see the camera recording the concert set to live.

 _"Don't worry. Old man is hacking the stadium to shut off the lights to hide your escape."_ Momotaros tells us.

 _"Good idea. Although I think Ryutaros should leave his Gigai here to avoid suspicion."_ Ryutaros nods in agreement with me.

 _"Alright, on the count of 3, Owner-san will shut off the lights, then you'll run towards the exit. 1_ _…"_ Kintaros counted down.

I tensed slightly, preparing to jump out of my seat.

 _"2_ _…"_

Ryutaros gently put the empty bag and cup down on the floor.

 _"3!"_

With that, the lights shut off, getting the crowd into a panic. They stayed in their seats to avoid the Butterfly Imagin's wrath.

 **"What is the meaning of this?!"** The Butterfly Imagin demanded Hannah. As my vision is tinted purple and I gain Ryutaros' features, his Gigai looking asleep on the seat, I immediately, and stealthily, snuck towards the exit. I carefully opened the door and exited the stadium. Fortunately, the moonlight was covered by the clouds, not exposing my escape.

 _"You ready to do this Ryutaros?"_ I smirked as I put on the Den-O Belt.

 _"Let's do this! For Hannah-chan!"_

Wait, did he just add '-chan' to Hannah's name?

Deciding to ask him later, I pressed the purple button and a hip-hop tune went off.

"Henshin!"

 **=GUN FORM=**

Plat Form formed first before the armor appeared for Sword Form, attaching onto me. The front part glowed before it flipped out to the shoulders, revealing a purple armor beneath with silver dragon arms that held two pearl orbs in the three-claws hands on the shoulder parts. A purple/gold dragon roared as it went down my face-track. It proceeded to transform into a purple and gold Den-Kamen in the shape of three 'Vs' layered with a gold 'V' in the middle of a purple 'V' and a thinner gold 'V' below them, making me look like I had a pointed mustache.

I am now Kamen Rider Den-O – Gun Form!

* * *

 _As soon as R-Omar left, the lights turned back on, much to everyone's confusion._

 _"What happened?" Robby asked Jimmy, he and a few other security guards having their guns aimed at the Butterfly Imagin._

 _"I don't know." Jimmy shrugs before leaning his ear towards a walkie talkie. "Sounds like someone hacked into the lights and shut them off for a moment."_

 _"But why?" Robby raises an eyebrow as Jimmy helplessly shrugs._

 ** _"Was that your doing?"_** _The Butterfly Imagin glares at Hannah._

 _"No!" Hannah shakes her head panicky. "I swear I have no idea how that happened."_

 _The Butterfly Imagin scoffed before a soda cup splashed on her face. Wiping the drink off with her free hand, the Butterfly Imagin glares at the person responsible._

 _"Put Hannah down, you Butterfree reject!" Lilly exclaimed while shaking a fist._

 _"Yeah!" Oliver agreed as he threw a handful of popcorn at the Butterfly Imagin, a few kernels hitting her._

 _The Butterfly Imagin stiffly turned her head between the two before grinning maliciously. **"With pleasure."** In a swift motion, the Butterfly Imagin flicked her wrist and let go of Hannah, allowing the pop-star to freely fall. With the distance between her and the stage, it's likely that she'll have a broken limb._

*VROOM!*

 _The Den-Bird, ridden by Den-O, crashed through the wall by the stage. Sliding the Den-Bird onto the stage, Den-O let go of the Rider Machine, using his arms to catch Hannah._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

 **"Den-O!"** The Butterfly Imagin snarls at the sight of me.

"Me~!" I mocked her as I set Hannah down gently, receiving a blush from the blonde. "I heard you've been looking for me."

 **"That's right."** The Butterfly Imagin scowled as it summoned it's other fan. **"And since you're not holding the switch right now, I'm assuming that you're not gonna let me make my Contract Holder's ha-"**

"Don't finish that sentence!" I interrupted her with a pointed finger. "And the answer is yes." I flexed my knuckles and rolled my shoulders. "So…"

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Gun Form~**

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?" Before the Butterfly Imagin could reply, or anyone could question where the music is coming from, I did a little dance jig and made a hand-gun motion at it. "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

Frustrated, the Butterfly Imagin swooped down towards me with it's fans crossed. Crouching slightly, I jumped _way_ up, over the Butterfly Imagin, avoiding it's cross-attack. Twirling, the Butterfly Imagin performed a U-Turn as I landed. Taking out two Den-Gasher pieces and combining them, I throw them into the air as the Butterfly Imagin flaps it's wings, sending blue energy waves toward me.

Looks like it can absorb both solar _and_ lunar energy.

I got on my back and did a little break dance, avoiding the attacks with ease. Getting up, I connect the Den-Gasher pieces I have on me just as the ones in the air fall. Gripping the semi-connected pieces, I hold them up, connecting both halves into the Den-Gasher – Gun Mode.

"Eat lasers, sucka!" I gleefully grinned as I fired at the Butterfly Imagin. The Butterfly Imagin flies away from my blasts, leaving behind miniature craters on the walls.

Smirking at my missed shots, the Butterfly Imagin waves her fans, sending energy waves at me. I shot at as many waves as I can before they could touch anyone, leaving behind miniature explosions.

Before I could find it, the Butterfly Imagin swooped from above and heel-kicked my helmet, pushing me to the ground and landing on my butt.

 **~Pause Theme~**

*CRUNCH!*

Gulping, I look beside me to see pieces of a certain device I held.

 **"Perfect."** The Butterfly Imagin grinned before it's antennae started vibrating, sending the signal. **"I may not be able to get to all the males in this city, but it will have to do."**

Looking at the audience, I see all the males having a glazed look in their eyes.

Oh sheep! Gotta get rid of those antennae fast!

Seeing that the Butterfly Imagin has it's back turned to me, I picked up the Den-Gasher, attached it to my hip, and jumped onto the Butterfly Imagin's back.

 **"N-nani?!"** Before the Butterfly Imagin could comprehend, I took hold of the vibrating antennae and _ripped_ the poor suckers off. **"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The males snapped out of their trance and glanced at each other, probably wondering what happened to them just now.

 **~Continue Theme~**

"Looks like you won't need these anymore." I taunted as I carelessly dropped the antennae.

The Butterfly Imagin shook her body in anger, glaring at me. **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"** The Butterfly Imagin screamed as it spread it's wings and held its palms together, charging a light blue ball of lunar energy in front of it. Everyone shivered, probably feeling the temperature drop from the energy gathering.

 _"I guess it's time to finish this."_

 _"Hai!"_ Nodding in agreement, I take out the Rider Pass and Den-Gasher.

"This is your Final Judgment!"

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

With that, I held a two-handed grip on the Den-Gasher as purple electricity flowed from my armor into the gun with the pearls on my armor glowing.

 **"Wild Shot!"**

I pulled the trigger and launched an over-sized energy orb at the Butterfly Imagin's 'Lunar Beam', temporarily entering a stalemate until the orb got through and hit the Butterfly Imagin, causing it to explode.

However, in the flames, the sand of the Imagin reformed and created a Gigandeath. This Gigandeath consists of a wasp's abdomen and thorax, a bat's right wing, a bird's left wing, and a mutated head of some kind.

That's a Gigandeath Heaven.

"Aw poop." I slumped before the Gigandeath fired it's stinger at the ceiling, destroying it and making the debris rain. The audience screamed and braced themselves for the impacts as the Gigandeath flew out of the theater. Having none of it, I, somehow, whistled through my helmet, signaling two Den-Liner cars to come out through a portal above the audience, the leading one resembling my current Den-Kamen.

That's the Den-Liner Ikazuchi.

The Ikazuchi drove in a circle, shielding the audience from the debris, much to their relief. Fortunately, no debris has managed to seal the exits.

I boarded the Den-Bird before turning to Hannah. "Evacuate the area. The Gigandeath may have taken to the skies, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Snapping out of her awestruck trance, Hannah nodded before picking up her microphone and looking at the audience. "You heard the superhero! Scram!" Eventually, everyone evacuated the theater.

I jumped Den-Bird up to land on the top of Ikazuchi before pressing the green buttons. This summoned a dragon-like head from Ikazuchi with me on top and a tail from the rear of the train.

I took off after the Gigandeath, countering it's stingers with Ikazuchi's blasts and the Den-Gasher. I managed to shoot one of the wings, resulting in a screech of pain as the Gigandeath falls.

Aiming to finish it, I stood up and aimed the Den-Gasher towards the Gigandeath with both me and Ikazuchi charging up a blast. With the pull of a trigger, me and Ikazuchi sent blue energy beams at the Gigandeath, making Heaven explode in its final defeat with everyone cheering below.

 **~End Theme~**

Seeing a news copter coming up towards me, I drove Ikazuchi back to the Sands of Time.

* * *

 _The trio of friends are currently waiting for their parents to pick them up._

 _"He said it was the worst date of his life?" Miley, managing to sneak in and change attire, asks Oliver and Lilly about what Josh told them. "Really?" Miley frowned._

 _"I'm sorry." Lilly sincerely apologizes while looking down._

 _"Did he say anything else?" Miley sighed._

 _"He also said Hannah Montana stinks and Kamen Rider Den-O rocks, but we decided to leave that out." Oliver answered while looking at Lilly for the last part, the blonde resisting the urge to pull an Omar again._ _"I mean, why hurt you any more than you already are by saying that you have some competition?"_

 _Miley and Lilly blush at the implication. Oliver, noticing it, grimaced and walked away to search alone, thanking God that Omar didn't come or hear it, knowing his dislike of same-sex couples._

 _"Achoo!"_

 _Speak of the devil…_

 **(P.O.V Change)**

I rubbed my nose after that random sneeze. After the fight, Ryutaros and I separated and came back through discreet means to avoid suspicion since no one saw us, as ourselves, leaving.

"I cannot believe I just blew it." I heard Miley say sadly. Looking around, I see Miley and Lilly sitting on a bus stop bench.

Where's Josh and Oliver?

I walked towards them and stood behind the bench. "You blew what?" I questioned, getting the girls to jump at my sudden appearance.

"Jesus Christ, Omar!" Lilly yelled at me, trying to calm her heart. "How long were you standing there?" Miley copies Lilly's actions.

"Long enough to hear you say you blew something." I answered while rubbing the back of my neck. In response, Miley and Lilly look at each other and sigh in relief. "Speaking of blowing, where's Oliver and Josh? Did they blow you off or something?"

"Oliver left?" Lilly blinks in confusion while looking around. "He was here a second ago."

Miley shrugs helplessly before looking down. "As for Josh…" Miley sighed. "He found out something about me and didn't like it."

"And called it the worst date of his life." Lilly chimed in, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Well, that's gotta be the loss of his life." I bluntly stated, earning a surprised look from the girls. "Look Miley, don't even _think_ about changing anything just so someone you like can like you back." I look at Miley somewhat sternly, ignoring the sensation I felt in our previous conversation. "Someday, you'll find someone who likes the whole package."

Miley stayed silent for a few moments before smiling. "Thanks, Omar." Miley suddenly hugs me, catching me off-guard. "You always know what to say."

Shrugging, I hug back. "Sometimes it just comes to me." I feel my phone ring. Reluctantly letting go, I look at the caller I.D. "Sorry, gotta take this." Walking away from Miley, I answer the phone. "Hey, Momotaros, what're you calling for?"

 _"Hey Omar, I'm driving over to the stadium to pick you and Gaki up and before you ask why I didn't ask telepathically, it's so you can have an alibi in case someone asks you who's picking you up and how'd you know."_ Momotaros explained as I nod in agreement before recalling my conversation with the girls.

I mischievously grinned. "Hey Momotaros, remember that prankster gang that owes you a favor?"

* * *

 **Omarnosian10: Whew, sorry again for the delay folks.**

 **Omar: Don't worry about the next chapter being delayed. The author actually has it planned out and not leaping without looking.**

 **Omarnosian10: *rolls eyes* And you have Generalhyena** **–**

 **Generalhyna: IT'S HYNA!**

 **Omar: What she said.**

 **Omarnosian10: –to thank for the next few chapters being planned. SMOKEBOMB!**

* * *

 _In a dark and shallow space, seemingly a hideout, four figures stand in front of the TV, showing Den-O's battle with the Butterfly Imagin and Gigandeath Heaven._

"If it wasn't for Malibu having it's own Kamen Rider, the entire male populace might've been dominated by the butterfly creature. In other news–"

 _Before the TV could continue, one of the shadowed figures fired a blast of energy at the TV, destroying it in a miniature explosion._

 ** _"This is quite troubling, boss."_** _The shadowed figure with red eyes set in a glare commented, sounding like Michael Gough._

 ** _"Indeed."_** _The shadowed figure with no visible eyes nodded, sounding like Jeff Glen Bennett._

 ** _"What should we do about thisss,_** _ **bosss?"** The shadowed figure with a yellow visor hissed, sounding like Tim __Curry._

 _The shadowed figure with three red eyes closed them and remained silent in thought. After a moment or two, he spoke, sounding like Michael Rosenbaum. **"Nothing."**_

 _ **"Nothing?!"** The third figure gasped before purple smoke consumed them. As it dissipated, two new figures took place._

 ** _"Thisss 'Kamen Rider' isss ssstationed right here, where we have our main opsss!"_** _T_ _he new figure with the pale yellow visor declared, sounding like Jafar._

 ** _"If he findsss us, we're doomed!"_** _The other pale yellow eyed figure yelled, sounding like Zigzag._

 _The three-eyed figure shifted their gaze to the two halves. **"We do not know much about this new Kamen Rider. While there are a few in Boston and one in San Francisco with the potential to destroy the world, this Rider has only recently appeared. Until we can gather more information about this Rider, it is best that we continue our operations as discreetly as possible."** The three-eyed figure glared at all the other figures. **"Have we reached an understanding?"**_

 _The four figures glanced at each other before nodding as they left their boss alone._

 _Sensing no one nearby, the three-eyed figure snorted fire, revealing his outline to be wearing a kimono, before his eyes glowed. **"Soon, we will be reunited**_ ** _… brother."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omarnosian10: S'up readers? *exits life-sized wooden block***

 **Omar: *stares at block* What is that?**

 **Omarnosian10: A writer's block.**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Omarnosian10: *burns tomatoes that fall on him* As I was saying, when I started this story, I didn't think of expanding it into a multi-series of sorts.**

 **Omar: Thank Ashbel Longhart, Symbolic Joker and OathToOblivion for their Pr-Pr-Pr-Pr- *author brings up 'PreCure x Kamen Rider' projects* That.**

 **Omarnosian10: Plus, it was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing with the Hannah Montana-thon two Decembers ago. I was caught up in the nostalgia and didn't plan ahead that much** **… or at all actually…**

 **Omar: At least there was no Wizards of Waverly Place marathon last year, so a certain _Mahōtsukai_ doesn't show his tricks too soon.**

 **Omarnosian10: *shocked* Dude, what was that for?! You just spoiled the… *sees audience's unsurprised reactions* You knew?!**

 **Audience: YES!**

 **Omar: To be honest, it was _obvious_ since WoWP is the only Disney sitcom with a direct connection to magic like Wizard is to Kamen Rider.**

 **Omarnosian10: I-WHA-BUT-ARGH FINE! But there will be _no_ Phantoms from the show, you hear me?! No Phoenix, no Medusa and most importantly NO WISEMAN! Most of my Disney Rider projects will have either OC or movie-exclusive main antagonists so there, you can't find out anything about the main plots, you hear me?! *does anime big head***

 **Omar: Yes sir!**

 **Omarnosian10: GOOD! *calms down* Speaking of finding out stuff, I believe I owe some of you an explanation about my OC along with a few other things.**

 **Omar: No sheep, Sherlock.**

 **Omarnosian10: First off, Sieg. Unlike _most_ Den-O stories, *cough* Elements of Den-O *cough* Remnant's Climax *cough* *****Omar gives author blank look* this story not only has Sieg from the get go, but will also have him as a regular cast member. This doesn't mean that Wing Form will show up every chapter after its debut.**

 **Omar: Makes sense, considering Sieg is the oldest of the Taros and therefore, handles most of the stuff in the house so he can't provide support all the time.**

 **Omarnosian10: Secondly, most of you were wondering 'Why did I start at the pilot episode of Hannah Montana if it wasn't the first time Omar transformed?' Well, let me answer that with another question. Why did shows like Arrow or Smallville start off years after the protagonists gained their skills or powers instead of right away? Because there'd be no plot aside from their training.**

 **Omar: You mean like how the Ben 10 Reboot didn't start off with Ben gaining the Omnitrix or Spider-Mans cartoon that didn't start off with Peter gaining his powers?**

 **Omarnosian10: Exactamundo! Aside from flashbacks or mentions of their previous years, or in Ben 10's case, days or weeks, in action, there'd be no importance since there would be no definite meaning to starting in their origins. I mean, look at Kamen Rider Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Kiva, W unless you count Movie War 2010, Wizard and Build. The protagonists transformed plenty of times before the series started.**

 **Omar: And the series only started when the protagonists reach an important part of their stories, like me as Den-O meeting the others and being revealed on live TV.**

 **Omarnosian10: Which brings me to my third, and final, point. As many of you read, the after-credits scene showed, you guessed it, the main antagonists of the year. And yes, I said year. The reason I mentioned Smallville and Arrow is because my series will run in a timeline similar to them, so expect a 'mid-season' finale.**

 **Omar: So that means the airing order of the Disney series will be rearranged to match this new schedule.**

 **Omarnosian10: And similar to anime, there will be arcs, so to speak, starting with the introduction arc so everyone can see Den-O use each of his main forms for the first time.**

 **Omar: This arc only has one more chapter, along with a bonus one that leads to a new character arc.**

 **Omarnosian10: That's enough rambling for now. ON WITH THE SHOW AND HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Kamen Rider Den-O. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company and Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. I only own my OC(s), some OC Imagin designs, and most of Den-O's original forms that have yet to make an appearance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **It's Kintaros' Party And I'll Lie If I Want To**

You're probably wondering what's happening right now and why I'm backstage at Hannah Montana's latest concert, with said pop-star getting prepped by her staff.

After the Butterfly Imagin attack, Hannah publicly invited 'me' to her latest concert as a way of saying thanks for saving her and her fans, along with the city's male population from 'slavery'. Heck, she made a song in my honor that she's gonna sing tonight.

The reason that I'm in Gun Form is because since this is what I used to beat the Butterfly Imagin, Ryutaros deserves to come too.

 ** _Hannah Montana, you're on in two minutes._**

"All right, now shake the nerves out." The staff member advised Hannah as the pop-star shakes herself. "Yes, get them out, now. Now, loosen up the throat." She added as the hairdressers leave. Hannah nods before doing… some kind of weird yodeling…

It wasn't long until they switched to animal noises. First a mouse, then a bird, and now a monkey, which Hannah started moving like, much to the vocal coach's embarrassment.

Noticing her discomfort, Hannah stopped. "Good to go."

"Remember when I started coaching you, when you were embarrassed to do that?" Hannah smiles fondly at the memory. "I miss those days." The vocal coach pats Hannah's shoulder before leaving us, Hannah's smile darkening a bit.

"Hannah!" A squeaky and feminine voice called out. Turning my head, I see a dark brunette Asian girl in flashy clothes walking up to Hannah, the blonde brightening up on the sight of her, I guess, friend.

"Mwhah! Mwhah!" They exchanged air kisses while the Asian's friend walks over to us.

"I am so happy you guys are here, are you having fun?" Hannah asks them.

"Tons of." The girl answered before noticing me. "And who's the Kamen Rider?" The girl grins at me, earning an unconscious blush, most likely from Ryutaros.

Hannah grimaces, probably mentally punishing herself for not introducing us. "Traci, this is Den-O. Den-O, these are my friends Traci and Evan."

"Nice to meet you two." I greeted them as I stuck out a hand, which Evan shook.

"Power King?" Traci translated with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Japanese?" I asked her, intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm actually Japanese from my mother's side." Traci answered with a smile.

"Good to know." I nod. "And I didn't make the name, I just use it."

"That explains the other Rider names." Evan folds his arms in understanding. "Like one of them in Boston is named after something you use in school and another is named after an animal." He shakes his head. "Whoever named these Riders have to be one strange person."

I shrugged carelessly while sending a mental prayer to Shotaro Ishinomori.

"Speaking of strange." Traci spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "You should know that there's this weird girl in your dressing room who keeps sticking her tongue in the chocolate fountain." Traci grimaces.

"She looks like my dog in a rain puddle." Evan added before I felt a giddiness of sorts.

 _"No Ryutaros, we are NOT asking for a picture."_ I quickly shot down his unspoken idea, earning a pout. "If it was me, then I would've used a cup to save some for later." I commented, earning a shocked look from Evan.

"Me too!" Evan replied before we high-fived.

"Boys." Hannah and Traci muttered while eye-rolling at our antics.

"Hannah!" Lola, this time in a lavender wig, called out as she came out of the dressing room, holding a tray of sweets and–

I hold in my laughter at the sight of her _chocolate_ beard!

"You know her?" Traci asks Hannah uneasily.

Hannah sheepishly smiles as she brings Lola over to us. "Traci, Den-O, Evan, this is my friend–"

"Lola Luftangle." Lola introduced herself as she chews on a strawberry. "Daughter of oil baron Rudolf Luftnagle, sister of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle, cousin of–"

"We just want your name, not your whole family tree!" I interrupted her, earning a glare. "And last I heard, I thought you were a redheaded goth?" I gesture to her hair.

"IT'S A WIG!" Lola retorted as she kicked my shin, only to hop on one foot since my shin is armored. "Son of a *****! That hurts!" Lola lowly screamed, earning a chuckle from me and Evan.

"Where did that censor come from?" Traci questioned while looking around, earning a shrug from Hannah. Thank you Fourth Wall Breaking Powers!

"Are you guys gonna hang backstage?" Hannah asks them.

"Oh, that'd be _so_ cool." Lola chimed in before they could answer. "We could hang together." Lola takes a slow bite out of her strawberry, disgusting the newcomers.

"But then, who would sit in our seats?" Evan unnecessarily asks Traci. It doesn't take a genius to know their intentions.

"Good point." Traci nods in agreement. "And it is getting a little crowded back here."

"I know what you mean." Lola smiles in agreement, not knowing that they meant her. "Who let some of these people backstage?"

"Tell me about it." Traci sarcastically sighs while shaking her head. "Well, hasta la pasta." Traci dragged Evan out of here.

"They seem nice." Lola commented, making me resist helmet-palming. "Maybe I should go with them."

"No!" Hannah exclaimed, making Lola slightly jump at the volume. "'Cause you're my good luck charm. My chocolate covered good luck charm." Hannah added as she brought up her towel and started wiping the chocolate off Lola's face.

Lola lightheartedly scoffs. "That's embarrassing."

"Oh, no, no one noticed." Hannah sheepishly smiles.

"Are you kidding?!" I bluntly scoffed, getting Lola to look at me curiously. "Traci called _you_ weird and Evan compared you to a dog in a rain puddle!" I added, ignoring Hannah motioning me to be silent and earning an embarrassed blush from Lola.

Hannah puts her hands on Lola's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Don't worry, just stay right here where only I can see you so you don't embarrass yourself again." Hannah advised Lola as the latter nods in understanding. "Just pretend those little feet are nailed to the ground." Hannah added as a staff member passed by her and exchanged her towel for a microphone.

 _ **Hannah Montana to the stage, it's show time.**_

"Okay." Hannah sighs as she walks toward the stage, Lola about to follow her until I pulled her back.

"Nailed right here." I point at the spot she left, earning a pout from her before I turn my head to Hannah. "Don't worry, Hannah!" I called out. "Lola and I will be right here for you." She smiles at us, and blushes at me for some reason.

"The bathrooms are over here, Ms. Stefani." A guide behind us informed a celebrity, making Lola drop her jaw.

"Gwen Stefani." Lola gasped as she turned around before I caught her by the arm.

"Didn't Hannah tell you to stay here?" I reminded her.

"But it's Gwen Stefani!" Lola countered. "One of the greatest music celebrities there is!"

Before I could say anything, my vision goes back to normal and my Gun Form armor disappears, leaving me in Plat Form. "What the…?" I look up to see Lola with a longer strand of purple hair, a brown cap, and purple pupils; all leading to one person.

"See ya, Den-O!" R-Lola grinned cheekily as she took her arm back, my grip loosened from the surprise before she ran out. "Wait for me, Stefani!"

 _"THAT GAKI!"_ Momotaros yelled. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DITCHED YOU LIKE THAT!"_

 _"Believe it."_ I mentally sighed. _"Momotaros, you go after Ryutaros. I need to stay to give Hannah support."_ I ordered while motioning Hannah to go on stage, getting a sad nod from her before she went.

Momotaros' incomplete sand form appeared on my side. **"Don't worry, Den-O. That brat won't know what's coming!"** Momotaros comically ran after R-Lola.

 ** _Let's hear it, San Diego, for Hannah Montana and her tribute to Kamen Rider Den-O!_**

I walked towards the doorway and leaned my back against it while folding my arms and looking at Hannah. Judging from the megatron above, it looks like she'll be singing a foreign language.

 _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _The Beat  
_ _The Beat  
_ _So the party has come_

I dropped my jaw upon hearing those lyrics. I recognize them anywhere! That's Climax Jump GUN Form! Now it's even worse that Ryutaros has ditched me.

 _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!? (It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)_ _  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)_ _  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)_ _  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)_ _  
_

I started bobbing my head to the beat along with most of the audience.

 _Yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream)_  
 _Ikioi ni makase kassarau (Just trust your rhythm and grab it)_  
 _Itsu datte anbaransu (Always unbalance)_  
 _Otona to kodomo (Adult to child)_  
 _Half & Half! Yeah!_  
 _Muri sun no iya nara (If I don't like what I'm forced to do)_  
 _Kono sai wa subete topparau (Then I'm gonna clear everything away)_  
 _kono Tune chou saraundo (This tune is super surround!)_  
 _itsumono nori de (It's always exciting)_  
 _Hands up! Hands up!_

 _Climax na vibes de oosawagi (These climax vibes cause a clamor)_  
 _Feeling it. Party! Party!_  
 _onajimi no song kamina, so minna say~ (A well-known song is coming up, so everyone say~)_

 _hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen [Rock this stage now] (It's always sudden at first)_  
 _unmei o tsurete yuku, time cruising [Make some noise loud] (Taking fate, time cruising)_  
 _fukanou koete tsukami tore! [DEN-O've got final climax] (Surpass the impossible, grab it!)_  
 _kawaru koto o osorenai de [Rock this stage now] (Don't be afraid of change)_  
 _ashita no jibun jishin o Losing [Make some noise loud] (You're just losing your future self)_  
 _dare yori mo takaku tobe [saigo issho ni Climax Jump!] (Jump higher than everyone else [Join me in the end, Climax Jump!])_

 _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]  
_ _[Beat]_  
 _[Beat]_  
 _The Beat  
_ _The Beat_  
 _So the party has come_  
 _[party has come]_  
 _[p-party has come]_

 _Ii jan! (It's great!)_

 _wan kara tsuu de Final na muuvii (From one to two to the final movie)_  
 _Ryuuta no MC odori na yo beibiizu (Ryuuta the MC is dancing, babies!)_  
 _sandomette mou suwiito na Pineapple (The third one is a sweet pineapple)_  
 _atama ni saku kurai Miracle (It's a mind splittin'_ _miracle!)_  
 _I know You know kondo koso saigo (I know, you know, that this time will be the last one!)_  
 _honto wa motto yattetai yo (But I actually want to do more!)_  
 _odottetaindazo kedo I Gotta go (I want to dance, but I gotta go_  
 _kyou made no minna ni chou arigatou~. (Super props to everyone up till now!)_

At this point, everyone in the audience, and me, are grooving to the beat.

 _hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen [Rock this stage now] (It's always sudden at first)_  
 _unmei o tsurete yuku Time cruising [Make some noise loud] (Taking fate, time cruising)_  
 _fukanou koete tsukami tore [DEN-O've got final climax] (Surpass the impossible, grab it!)_  
 _kawaru koto o osorenai de [Rock this stage now] (Don't be afraid of change)_  
 _ashita no jibun jishin o Losing [Make some noise loud] (You're just losing your future self)_  
 _dare yori mo [This is the Climax] hiroi sora e [You just jump up] (Higher than anyone else_ _… In this wide sky…)_

 _Climax Jump!_

 _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)  
_ _Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugoi jan!?_ _(It's great! It's great! Ain't it awesome!?)_

After Hannah finishes that verse, everyone, including me, applauded her for the song. It sounds a lot better when she sings it.

Who knew that she knows Japanese? Although I wonder where she got the idea from?

* * *

 **The train of time, Den-Liner. Will the next station be in the past or the future?**

 **Jikan no nami we tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of time)**

Den-Liner drove through an opening in the canyon wall and drove across the bridge as the camera zooms out before seeing an hourglass in front of the mess **.**

 **Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promises)**

We then see Den-O walk up to the Den-Bird in Den-Liner's engine before the scene changes to a barstand with an hourglass, a smoothy, and a Den-Liner Pass sitting on it before Omar's hand reaches out to grab it. Once he picks it up, we see Omar looking at the pass before staring off in one direction before leaving Rico's Surf Shop with Oliver and Lilly looking on in confusion at where he was going while Miley prayed for his safety **.**

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome. Climax JUMP (You have unlimited boundaries. In a pinch, jump over it) Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

The scene changes to Den-O hopping onto Den-Bird then inserted his Den-Liner Pass and started up the bike causing some of Den-Liner's cars to disconnect from some of the main cars as Den-O steered the train to the left allowing the train to enter a portal through time before the title appears **.**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara (If you have a dream that you want to come true)**

Burning calendar pieces began falling from the sky as we see images of Hannah's concerts as well. Some of the pieces fall at Omar's feet as he stared on at what happened around him with clenched fists.

 **Shinjinakacha negatta hibi wo (…then there were days when you believed it would come true)**

We see Omar glaring off towards the camera before it switches to Hannah singing in a stage before seeing her face with some tears in her eyes **.**

 **Catch the wave!**

A hand flips the hourglass back in Rico's Surf Shop upside down **.**

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarasu (When you're lost…)**

The scene changes to Omar holding the Pass while pointing his thumb into the distance before a zoomed out image shows holographic train tracks appear on either side of him **.**

 **Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (you're sure to be guided by the strength of your feelings)**

We see glimpses of Den-O's armor from behind his helmet, then behind him at a shot of his hand before we see a shot of Hannah singing 'Best of Both Worlds' before the image shatters revealing Omar getting ready to execute his Henshin **.**

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in you hands (The future you wish for is already in your hands!)**

We see Omar execute his Henshin before we catch a glimpse of Den-O's Sword Form helmet attach to his Plat Form face completing his Henshin into Sword Form. Then Den-O executes his 'I have arrived' pose before setting up his Full Charge sword **.**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen (Beginnings are always sudden)**

We see Den-O – Sword Form swinging his sword around using his charged up blade.

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku time tripin' ride (…Bringing fate along on this time tripin ride)**

We see Miley making happy expressions in the Stewarts' with Omar's back to her, before it changes to the Hannah closet with Hannah doing something similar that Miley did with Den-O – Plat Form's back to her. The scene then changes to see Omar/Den-O's reactions to what the girls did before we see him split into his five Imagin possessed forms before a quick glimpse of Den-O's Axe, Wing, Gun and Rod Forms appeared **.**

 **Dare yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] Kinou yori takaku [Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?] (Higher than anyone else [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?] Higher than Yesterday… [Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?])**

With a quick split-screen shot of Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg & Naomi in Den-Liner and Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robby Ray & Miley in the Stewarts', the scene changes to shots of Omar's Imagin possessed forms hanging out in Rico's Surf Shop with R-Omar tossing a pass to the original Omar before a shot of Den-O is seen of him getting ready to launch Den-Bird into the air **.**

 **Climax Jump! Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee Jan? (Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?)**

Den-O makes the jump before we see Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros & Urataros in the four corners of the screen doing a dance, Sieg occasionally switching places, while Den-Liner leaves one time era, gets ready and zooms off to another era **.**

* * *

The next morning, at my place, I walk down the stairs while yawning, still a bit drowsy.

"Good morning Omar." Sieg waved at me from the living room where he and everyone else are, Momotaros and Ryutaros having ice-packs on their heads and sitting in a small couch.

"Morning guys." I waved back drowsily while heading towards the kitchen and getting myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and the glass of milk that Naomi saved for me. "Why aren't you guys in the dining room?" I went to them and stood by the big couch.

Excluding Momotaros and Ryutaros, everyone exchanged mischievous smirks.

"The answer is on the TV." Urataros points at the TV screen.

Confused, I look at the screen, sipping my glass.

 _"After listening to Hannah Montana's newest single for Malibu's Kamen Rider, and an anonymous source overhearing Den-O confirm his age to be 14, many fans are wondering, 'Could this be the start of a relationship between two supers'?"_

Upon hearing that, I did a spit-take at the mentally injured Taros.

"HEY!" Ryutaros and Momotaros glared at me halfheartedly.

"So Omar…" I recover to see Naomi with a mischievous look; the same look she gave me when I brought home Miley and Lilly. "…care to explain what that was about?"

"…" I kept silent while glancing away, others following Naomi's example.

 _"In other news, there was a monster attack."_

"WHAT?!" We repaid attention to the TV.

 _"Witnesses have this to say."_

 _"It was horrible!"_ A mother in the screen sobbed. I immediately recognized them as Chad the Chomper's parents. _"We were getting ready to go to our daily jobs while our son was packing his lunch_ _–"_

Ryutaros and I snort in disbelief; no doubt that Chad was packing gum for school.

 _"_ _–and suddenly, we heard our son scream. We ran to his room to see what looks like a normal-sized Godzilla with our son in its mouth like a chew toy, and once it spotted us, it… it…"_ The mother sobbed more, unable to finish.

 _"It threw our boy against the wall and jumped out of the window."_ The father finished for her before Naomi turned the TV off.

"I think that's enough television for the morning." All the Taros nod in agreement with Sieg before he stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have a party to cater."

"And I have a Dipper to run." Naomi added before they took their leave.

"And don't we have school today?" Kintaros asks as Urataros looks at a nearby clock.

"In half an hour?" Urataros added while I chowed on my cereal, the sugar getting my brain more alert as I look at myself.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Stewarts', Mr. Stewart is snoozing on the couch, guitar in hand. Seeing this, Miley walks from the kitchen with a glass of cold water and a mischievous smile, using a trick she learned from Urataros._

 _"Wake up!" Miley exclaimed as she splashed Mr. Stewart, jolting him awake and making him strum the guitar subconsciously._

 _"Darlin', you could've just given me a shake on the shoulder." Mr. Stewart groaned before he sat up. "_ _So what's this all about?"_

 _"Lilly." Miley answered immediately as she sets the glass down. "_ _I don't know what to_ say _to her." Miley dejectedly sighs as Jackson comes downstairs. "_ _I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings but, she was_ so _embarrassing backstage."_

 _"Well, how bad was it?" Mr. Stewart asked curiously._

 _"Let's just say Lilly made a little unscheduled trip last night to Dork Flats, Iowa." Jackson answered for Miley, having witnessed the event._ _"Population; her." Jackson chuckles as he walks to the kitchen, the other Stewarts following him after the father set down his guitar._

 _"Come on, Mile, Lilly's just not used to being backstage." Mr. Stewart raises his hands defensively._ _"I'm sure next time, she'll_ _–"_

 _"Won't follow Gwen Stefani all the way into the_ bathroom _and ask her to sign her protective seat cover?" Miley cut him off, earning laughter from the male Stewarts. "It ain't funny." The laughter died down a bit, the male Stewarts leaving behind chuckles as Jackson drinks milk from the jug._ _"Dad, you don't know what it's like to have someone you love embarrass you all the time." She instantly regrets her words when Jackson hopped in place immaturely before swallowing the milk._

 _"I think I do." Mr. Stewart nodded as he went to the sink to squeeze the water out of his shirt._

 _Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Jackson immediately answered the phone. Nodding in response, he hung up and turned to Miley._ _"Lilly landing in three_ _…"_ _She runs toward the door._ _"Two_ _… o_ _ne_ _…"_

 _As soon as Jackson finished the countdown, Miley opened the door to let in a skateboarding Lilly._

 _"That concert last night was so much fun!_ _I had so much fun!_ _Did you have so much fun?" Lilly squealed breathlessly, passing by Jackson._

 _"I had fun!" Jackson jumped in place, mocking Lilly. "Did you see that dreamy boy in the third row? Woo!" Miley glares at him while Lilly gets off her skateboard._

 _"We don't sound like that, and he was backstage." Miley offensively scoffed before widening her eyes in shock at the last part._ 'Did I really just call Den-O cute? Sweet niblets, I don't even know what he _looks_ like under that armor.' _She thought in disbelief as she walks into the kitchen with Jackson._

 _Before Jackson could ask what she meant, Lilly gulped down milk from the jug, much to Mr. Stewart's annoyance._

 _"Come on, people, I make pancakes with that milk!" Mr. Stewart whined as he took the jug back._

 _Noticing a small canister that_ definitely _wasn't there earlier and the lid in Lilly's hand, Jackson reached a horrible conclusion._ _"NO!" Jackson screamed, making the others jump slightly as he runs toward Lilly and does the Heimlich maneuver. "Cough those pills out, Lilly!"_

 _"Pills?!" The Stewarts exclaimed in horror before Miley took a closer look at the cartridge._

 _"Um, Jackson." Jackson turned his head to his sister, still performing the maneuver. "These aren't pills." Miley brings the cartridge up Jackson's face. "These are aspirins."_

 _Jackson has the decency to look embarrassed as he lets go of Lilly. "Sorry, Lils."_

 _"I-It's OK, Jackson." Lilly meekly nodded before widening her eyes._ 'Did I just stutter?!'

 _"Why did you need aspirins anyway?" Jackson asks curiously._

 _Thankful that no one noticed the stutter, Lilly answered. "I've been having these weird_ _migraines since last night after the concert." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "And for some reason, I had this weird craving for pudding and urge to break-dance." The Stewarts look at her strangely, earning a shrug from the blonde._

 _Unknown to Lilly, she's feeling the after-effects of having more than one Imagin possess a non-Singularity Point. Said after-effects include, but are not limited to; suffering migraines for overloading the brain with more than one consciousness, inhabiting personality traits temporarily, and a low chance of personality disorder, the former two occurring to her._

 _Hearing an all-too-familiar ringing, Lilly squealed, the previous subject dropped. "The Hannah line._ _It's always somebody so cool!" Miley got the Hannah phone. "Let me get it, please!" Lilly pleaded with hands clasped._

 _"No, no, no, I'll get it." Miley assures Lilly before answering the phone. "_ _Yo-la!" Miley greeted as Lilly leaned her head close._

"Hey, superstar." _Traci's voice greeted._

 _"Hey Trace, what's going on?" Miley asked curiously as she and Lilly walk around the couch._

"We're throwing a little birthday bash for Kelly tonight." _Traci explained._

 _Lilly gasped and jumped away to the kitchen. "Kelly? Kelly_ Clarkson _?" She squealed. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Kelly's par-tay." She did a little happy dance._

 _"Trace, hold on a sec." Miley presses the phone against her shoulder. "_ _I'm not sure if I can bring anybody, Lilly." She frowns in false concern._

 _"Well, ask her." Lilly simply replied._

 _Miley raises a finger in weak realization. "Ask her._ _Right._ _I should_ _…" She nervously nods._ _"_ _…_ _ask her."_

 _"Now." Lilly impatiently grins as she grabbed Miley's wrist and made the brunette put her phone against her ear._

 _"So, Trace, I can't bring anybody, right?" Miley asks, her and Lilly silently praying 'no' and 'yes' respectively._

"Sure, Kelly said you can bring anybody you want." _Traci answered, crashing Miley's hope and raising Lilly's, the former silently groaning and the latter shrieking loudly._

 _"Trace, it's Lola._ _I'll see you there!" Lilly screamed into the phone before leaning away._ _"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually going to a big Hollywood party!" Lilly hopped in place before inhaling deeply._ _"Excuse me." Lilly ran towards the balcony, doors open, as she did a longer happy dance._

"Hannah, I have a _micro_ -problem."

 _Miley sighs, knowing that Traci is referring to Lilly. "I know, but Lola is really great once you get to know her." Miley countered. After receiving her answer, she nodded sadly._ _"Right, okay, bye." Miley hung up and put the phone on the kitchen table._

 _"Lilly's not invited, is she?" Mr. Stewart deadpanned, he and Jackson seated in the dinner table._

 _Miley sighs. "What do I do now, Dad? Look!" Miley gestures to Lilly doing some kind of robot dance. "And that's_ before _the party." Miley shakes her head and folds her arms. "_ _I just wish there was some type of magic spell which could stop people from acting like total_ _…_ _" Miley turns bewildered."_ _…_ _geeksicles."_

 _Following Miley's sight, Mr. Stewart copies her as Jackson slams his fist on a spoon catapult and launched a cinnamon bun into the air. Leaning his head back, Jackson opened his mouth as the bun got into it, chomping it in victory._

 _"Me, too, honey." Mr. Stewart sympathetically nods, secretly impressed with his son's aim. "_ _Me, too."_

* * *

On the Malibu sky, I, in Rod Form, am currently on the Radome, patrolling the city for any Imagin, particularly the one that attacked Chad.

Since my Kamen Rider status is public, I could now freely survey the place for any Imagin that only appear in the daytime. Blowing secrets can have pros too.

 _"Any sign of Imagin, Urataros?"_ I asked my current Imagin partner, passing over my school.

 _"None whatsoever."_ Urataros replied. Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the air. Looking down, I see an ambulance heading to the block where a few students my grade live. _"You should go check it out."_

Nodding in agreement, I commanded the Radome to bring me closer to the ground, hovering in the same level as the ambulance.

It didn't take long for us to make it to our stop… and I wish I hadn't.

We're at Dandruff (he's called that because of his major dandruff problem) Danny's place and laying on the front-yard covered with a bloodied sheet is the boy himself, thankfully alive but unconscious.

I clenched my fists with my head down. If I had just got here sooner…

 _"You wouldn't have noticed a thing."_ Urataros chimed in, sensing my doubts. _"From the looks of the broken window and the glass by Daniel, the Imagin attacked from the_ inside, _so you couldn't have noticed either way."_

I took a few deep breaths. Urataros is right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

 _"Look, how about we scope the place more?"_ Urataros suggested, trying to keep my mind off this incident. _"The Imagin couldn't have gotten far."_

I nod in response before continuing on my patrol, hoping to encounter whatever Imagin did this.

* * *

 _At Rico's Surf Shop, Jackson, Rico and Oliver are checking out a brunette girl Jackson's age putting on her sandals._

 _"Babe alert, 11 o'clock." Rico grins as he points at the girl, diverting their attention to her as they start checking her out._

 _Oliver whoops and leans against the stand. "Older woman_ checking _me out."_

 _Jackson scoffs at Oliver. "In your dreams, Oken."_

 _"Normally, yes." Oliver nods in reluctant agreement. "B_ _ut_ _–"_

 _"But she's only looking at_ you _, because you're sitting next to me." Jackson cuts him off with gestures. Noticing the boys, the girl grins as she gets down from the shower stand._

 _"Watch and learn, boys." Oliver grinned as he got up and took a few steps before turning to them while the girl picked up her purse._ _"But don't applaud, it throws off my timing." Oliver boasts before he walks towards the girl._ _"Please pretend to like me, those guys are watching." Oliver silently pleaded, doing a 180._

 _"Oh, I don't have to pretend." The girl shakes her head. "_ _You're cute."_

 _"Really?" Oliver grinned._

 _"Yes, you are." The girl cupped Oliver's face like a baby, earning a disbelieved look from him. "_ _You're just the cutest little boy._ _Look at that face._ _And those chubby, chubby cheeks!" She started pinching Oliver's cheeks, earning silent laughter from his friends._

 _"Not helping!" Oliver lowly growled._

 _The girl gasped. "I'm sorry, let me make it all better_ _… d_ _o you want some candy?" She asks while opening her purse._

 _Oliver scoffs and shakes his head. "No, I don't want any candy_ _–_ _What kind is it?" He pulls another 180 and looks at her purse. Smiling, she takes out a Snickers before handing it to Oliver, who takes it with a satisfied grin as he walks over to his friends._ _"Yuck it up, boys, I got nougat on the first date." He taps Jackson's shoulder with the Snickers before leaving._

 _"Now it's time for a real man." Rico smirks while fist-pumping._ _"_ _It's Rico time."_

 _"Yeah, it's Rico's bedtime." Jackson chuckles at Rico while jumping over the barstand. "_ _Prepare to cry yourself to sleep." He confidently walked over to the woman. "_ _Hi, please pretend to like me, my boss's kid is watching." He pleaded lowly._

 _"But I do like you." The girl softly smiles at him._

 _"Oh." Jackson grins, earning a giggle from her._

 _"I'm Nina." The girl, Nina, introduced herself while extending a hand._

 _"Jackson." Jackson accepts the handshake._

 _"Look, I don't mean to be pushy_ _…" Nina started nervously._

 _"No, please, push._ _I like pushy._ _Pushy's good." Jackson insisted, mentally kicking himself for sounding desperate._

 _"I'm a student at the Malibu School of Beauty and I was just wondering if I could borrow your head." Nina explained_

 _"What?" Jackson blinks in bewilderment while Rico got off the barstand._

 _"Well, it's just that your hair is so fantastic and I really need someone to practice on and I'd just give anything to get my hands on it." Nina pleaded_

 _"Well, today's your lucky day." Jackson confidently poses. "_ _Anything is exactly my price." Nina giggled as Jackson guides her to the barstand._ _"Here, have a seat." Jackson requested as Nina sits on a stool._ _"How do I do it?" Jackson rhetorically questions Rico._

 _"You got me." Rico shrugs, earning a smirk from Jackson. As Jackson walks around the barstand, Rico sinisterly smirks. "_ _Or I got you." Rico and Nina fist-bump under the barstand._

* * *

 _On the Stewarts' porch, Momotaros walks to the front door, delivering a cheese pizza._

 _"Stewart Jr!" Momotaros called out while knocking the door. "Pizza delivery!"_

 _Rushing footsteps were heard before the door opened slightly, Jackson's arm poking out with the money. "Here's the money."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Momotaros took the money and handed the pizza to Jackson. "Enjoy your pizza." Putting the money in his pocket, he walks away._

 _Jackson opens the door slightly to watch Momotaros leave, relieved that the hothead didn't see his dyed orange hair. "That was close." He sighs in relief as he retracts his arm and closed the door._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Oliver's house, he's watching TV, remote in hand._

 _"Time to see if Bleach is on." Oliver muttered as he switched channels, unaware of a claw cutting open his window behind him. Before the cut glass could fall in, a scaly green reptilian hand managed to catch it and set it down gently before unlocking the window from the inside, allowing the Imagin to open it and enter the house._

 _The Imagin is covered in dark green scales with 'L' markings_ _and muddy brown armor, the former on the head, forearms and feet and the latter on the rest of the body, imitating a coat with a popped up collar to boot. It has large black claws for a left hand and a normal right hand. The Imagin's chest and inward side of legs are yellowish green, imitating an underbelly. The Imagin's reptilian head has yellow slit eyes, metallic gold fangs and a third eye on the forehead._

 _This is the Lizard Imagin._

 _Grinning, the Lizard Imagin stalks over to Oliver, audibly dripping water._

 _"Hm?" Oliver turned around to see a wet rug. "Did Marc forget to get a towel again?" He questions himself, talking about his little brother. Shrugging, he turns back_ _… to the Lizard Imagin, the dark room and TV's light giving off an intimidating image. Before Oliver can scream in fright, the Lizard Imagin swung its claw at him. Oliver flipped over the couch as the claw lightly ripped the fabric._

'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but thank god Sieg convinced me to take gymnastics.' _Oliver nodded to himself before stepping back, avoiding a downward swing as the claw scratched the concrete floor, giving him the message that this creature is not to be messed with. Oliver ducked and barrel-rolled from other swings, eventually cornering himself, much to his silent horror._

 ** _"Any last words, boy?"_** _The Lizard Imagin, sounding like Rhys Ifans, grinned as it held its claw at Oliver's face._

 _"Just one." Oliver whimpered with a gulp. "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_

 _Chuckling, the Lizard Imagin reared its claw back, intending to end Oliver's life right there_ _…_

 ** _"Hmph?"_** _The Lizard Imagin blinked, feeling a tugging sensation on its collar. Next thing it knew, the Lizard Imagin got thrown through the window it came from, rolling onto the grass. Groaning, the Lizard Imagin looked up and growled at the sight that greeted it. **"Den-O?!"**_

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"A~h, so you have heard of me?" I questioned the Lizard Imagin, standing in front of Oliver's backyard fence. This has to be the Imagin that attacked Chad and Danny. "And judging by your motif, I'm guessing…" I hummed as I hoisted the Den-Gasher. "The Lizard and the Snake?" I finished, recalling the fables that Naomi read Ryutaros to bed that I listened to in case I had to fight Imagin based on them.

The Lizard Imagin scoffs. **"What's it to ya?"** It snarled as it bared its claw. **"Why do you bother trying to save this loser?"**

At that, I've bared my teeth and clenched my free fist. "Lack of popularity is no reason to kill someone."

The Lizard Imagin snorted. **"He's nothing but a waste of space."** It took a predatory stance. **"After all, the rich lives and the poor dies. That how today's society is, and how it _always_ will be."**

Something in me snapped at that as I pressed the purple button.

 _"No one calls Oliver-neesan a loser and gets away with it!"_ Ryutaros remarked as I nod while grabbing the Rider Pass.

 **=GUN FORM=**

While my Den-Kamen disappeared, the Rod Form armor got off me, closed, rotated 180 degrees into Sword Form and got back on while opening as the Gun Form Den-Kamen slid down my face.

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Gun Form~**

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?" Before the Lizard Imagin could reply, I reassembled the Den-Gasher to Gun Mode and pointed at it. "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

I shot several blasts at the Lizard Imagin, hoping to get at least one in.

Sadly I didn't, because the Lizard Imagin not only managed to avoid the first few blasts with very little movement, but it caught the last one in its teeth and bit it like a balloon, making a mini-explosion before it exhaled smoke, maliciously grinning.

Oh. Sheep.

Break-dancing in place, I continued shooting at the Lizard Imagin, but it kept swerving to avoid the blasts.

It's like it has foresight or something!

It crouched and sprinted towards me, going for hand-to-hand combat. I attached the Den-Gasher to my hip and caught the Lizard Imagin in a grappling contest.

If I didn't have super-strength, I'm pretty sure I'd be overpowered by now.

The Lizard Imagin's feet started dragging against the grass, proof that I have the upper-hand. Suddenly, it lunged its head at my own, momentarily disorienting me before sweep-kicking at my legs, making me fall backwards before it punched my chest, sending me to the ground.

I think I felt my spine crack a bit.

The Lizard Imagin attempts to bite my head off before I single-handedly grabbed its neck and kept it away. Unfortunately, I didn't react fast enough because it took a bite out of the shoulder armor.

 _"Wwwaaaaaaahhh!"_ Ryutaros cried in pain.

Delivering a haymaker that sent the Lizard Imagin to the wall, I flipped on my feet and took out the Rider Pass.

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

Grabbing the energized Den-Gasher with one hand, I aimed at the Lizard Imagin, which is not moving for some reason.

 **"Wild Shot!"**

Feeling a jolt of pain in my shoulder, I instinctively pull the trigger, the charged orb flies towards the Lizard Imagin.

Now it's grinning! Why?!

The facial action is explained once the Wild Shot misses and hits the Oken residence, creating a miniature explosion that covered the yard in smoke.

I _had_ to use the injured arm, didn't I?

Seeing the Lizard Imagin's silhouette entering the Oken house, I snarl. "You're not getting away!"

 **~End Theme~**

Barging into the house, I see nothing but a wet carpet and a broken window. Looking through it, I see nothing on the street. "It got away!" I look back to see Oliver laying close to the couch. Checking on him, I see blood leaking from his head lightly, most likely a concussion.

 _"Oliver-san_ _…"_ Ryutaros softly trailed off while I took something out.

It looks like a red flip phone. The top half is half black and has a circle the size of the Den-O Belt's buckle two arches of the circle coming out the sides. The screen is also see through since I could see the buttons underneath the top half.

 _"Urataros, can you go to my room and get Hannah's number out of my drawer?"_ I requested before flipping the device open. Part of the circle arch reads 'DEN-O' in large bold white letters, with 'Den-O System' right under it. The screen had a cross-hair like design, the center button matching the Den-O symbol with another button along the side.

This is the Climax Cellphone K-Taros; my Rider communication device and it normally allows me to access Climax Form. However; most of the buttons are grey when they should usually be the four Taros' respective colors. Don't ask me; I don't know why, plus I can't access Climax Form with this for some reason.

 _"Found it!"_ I heard Urataros as I start pressing buttons. _"Why is there a stash of jerky in_ _–"_

 _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY JERKY!"_

* * *

 _At the Stewarts', Lola walks in through the front door._

 _"Party, party, party!" Lola hula-danced and sang. "Party, party, party! Everybody, now! Party, party_ _–" Lola stopped herself upon noticing Hannah's dejected face._ _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"Lilly, we have to talk." Hannah grimaced with hands in her pockets._

 _"Well, let's talk on the way to the par~ty." Lola grinned, walking towards the door._

 _Hannah sighs. "No, Lilly, we have to talk_ now _." She grabs Lola's hand and dragged her away from the door._

 _"Why, what's the matter?" Lola questions in confusion as they sat on the couch._

 _"Okay." Hannah took a deep breath before looking Lola in the eye._ _"You know how we promised to always be honest with each other?"_

 _Lola nodded. "Yeah."_

 _"No matter_ how _hard it may be." Hannah added._

 _"You trying to tell me that this shirt does not go with this hair?" Lola immediately assumed with gestures._

 _Hannah shakes her head. "Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say this because_ _…" Hannah sighs. "_ _…_ _you're my friend, Lilly, and I owe you that much." Lola nods in understanding._ _"The truth is_ _–" She got cut off by the Hannah line ringing in her pocket._ 'Now of all times!' _"Hold that thought." Hannah walks away from Lola and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello, this is Hannah speaking."_

"Don't invite Lola to the party, or she'll die." _A deep, foreboding voice said, much to Hannah's confusion._

 _"Who is this?" Hannah asks._

"That's none of your concern, Hannah Montana, or should I say…"

 _Hannah paled in horror._ 'Does this guy know…'

"…yeah I got nothing." _The voice sheepishly added, earning a look from Hannah_ _._

'Wait a minute…' _Hannah thought, realizing that the voice sounds like_ _… "Den-O?"_

"Yeah, it's me." _Den-O dropped the facade._ "Listen, moments ago, I fought off a lizard monster that attacked a bunch of kids individually, all sent to the hospital."

 _"Oh my god." Hannah covers her mouth in horror. "Are they alright?"_

"From what the doctors say, their scars will last for a few weeks at best." _Den-O answered, much to Hannah's relief before it turns to confusion._

 _"Then why are you calling me to tell me this?" Hannah questioned._

"Because I found a connection between the victims." _Den-O explained._ "Each have a publicly displayed trait that classifies them as unpopular."

 _Hannah blinked before widening her eyes, realizing what he is implying. "Are you saying_ _…"_

"That Lola is the next victim?" _Den-O finished, earning a slow nod from Hannah, even though the Rider couldn't see it._ "Maybe not right away, but yeah. And if you bring her out in the open, it'll be easier for the lizard monster to finish its job."

 _Hannah frowns before glancing at Lola, the false purplette applying some make-up. Because of what Lola did last night, she made herself a target to a monster. But on the other hand, Lola has been_ very _excited about going to Kelly's party._

 _Her friend's safety or happiness_ _…_ _that's an easy choice to make._

 _"_ _…OK." Hannah relented. "I won't bring Lola to the party."_

 _Den-O sighed in relief._ "Good. Oh, and if you see anyone with sand dripping from their bodies, call me."

 _"Why?" Hannah questions in confusion._

"That's classified." _Was all Den-O cheekily said before hanging up._ _Sighing, Hannah walks over Lola._

 _"Who was that on the phone with you?" Lola asks as she puts away her makeup._

 _Hannah sighs, knowing that this won't be easy. "That was Kelly calling about the party."_

 _"Really?!" Lola perked up. "What did she say?"_

 _Hannah gulped._ 'Remember Hannah, this is to protect Lola.' _"The party's been cancelled." Hannah answered, earning a dropped jaw from Lola before the false blonde closed it, making the false purplette look away._

* * *

Now at the Den-Liner, I got off the phone with Hannah. Kintaros and Ryutaros are with me, the latter being bandaged on the shoulder by Naomi and having his trench coat off, exposing his somewhat scrawny body that is mainly built for speed.

Like the Imagins inheriting my body pains when I'm in my armor, they also inherit the conditions the armor was in when they return to their Gigai.

 **"Do you really think that Lola is the next victim?"** Kintaros questioned me, earning a nod. **"What makes you so sure?"** Kintaros was attending a sumo class, so he wasn't around when the concert happened.

"During Hannah's concert last night, Lola did some… embarrassing stuff." I gave Ryutaros a look.

 **"Meanie!"** Ryutaros pouted. **"Lola was the one who had a chocolate beard!"**

 **"That's not important right now!"** Kintaros scolded Ryutaros, earning another pout.

"Kintaros is right." Naomi nods in agreement as she finishes bandaging Ryutaros. "What's important is that we find out where the Imagin strikes next." I nod while putting the K-Taros away.

 **"I'm sorry, aniki."** Ryutaros bowed his head. **"If I had helped you recover quicker, or at least not let the boo-boo get to me, the Imagin would've been defeated by now."** Everyone gives him understanding looks.

 **"It wasn't your fault, kouhai."** Kintaros folds his arms. **"This is one of those very rare times that an Imagin managed to pierce through the armor, so the miss is understanding."**

"Plus, from the looks of it, the Imagin knew you were gonna miss." Naomi added as she put the first-aid kit away. "And with Momotaros still doing deliveries, that leaves Rod, Axe, and Wing."

 **"Hai."** Kintaros cracks his neck. **"I shall lend you my strength, along with Sieg-tousan and–"**

 **"I believe I have solved the Imagin's attack pattern."** Urataros came in, rolled up map in hand.

"Really?!" I exclaimed in surprise as Ryutaros and Kintaros gives Urataros a look.

"Speak of the devil." Naomi muttered.

 **"Yes."** Urataros nodded as he spread the map onto one of the tables, me and the others surrounding it. **"You see, these are all the places the Imagin attacks."** Urataros gestured to the red marked areas on the map. **"At first, the attacks seem random, but look at one thing they have in common."** Taking out another marker from who knows where, Urataros connected each mark and got an irregular spiral. **"The first attack happened here."** Urataros points at the center.

 **"So it's most likely that the Contract Holder will be in the area!"** Kintaros realized as Urataros nods. **"And the Lizard Imagin might strike around there."** Kintaros points at the outside of the spiral.

Taking a good look at the first area, I did a double-take and realized something. "Isn't that where Kelly Clarkson's birthday bash is at?"

Following my example, the Taros realized the same thing. **"Uh-oh."**

* * *

 _Outside Kelly's party, Hannah is dejectedly waiting for her father to get her. The first few minutes at the party were fun, but it quickly died down because of the absence of a certain blonde and Kamen Rider._

'Sweet niblets, what did I just think?!' _Hannah thought in disbelief with a light blush._

 _Ever since Den-O saved her fans and her, she couldn't keep the Kamen Rider out of her mind for too long, especially the feeling she had when she was in his hard, muscular arms, and the warmth she felt when she was in his embrace_ _…_

'Aw sweet niblets, I'm becoming the Lois Lane of Malibu and Den-O's my Superman.' _Hannah's pink cheeks turned a bright red._

 _"Hannah!" Traci called out as she walked towards Hannah, the false blonde's blush disappearing. "I've been looking all over for you." Traci looks around in slight disgust. "What are you doing out_ here _?"_

 _Hannah sighs. "I'm waiting for my dad to come pick me up."_

 _"But Kelly's not even here yet." Traci retorted._ 'Seriously, two hours and she's late. Even I'm earlier than this.'

 _"I know." Hannah shrugs. "_ _I guess I'm not really in the party mood." Hannah bobs her head for emphasis._

 _"Okay, love you, but you're downing my vibe." Traci frowns momentarily while turning away._ _"TTYL." With that, Traci entered the party._

 _Shaking her head, Hannah was about to look at the road until she noticed a small stream of sand on the ground close to her leading to_ _… the party._

'…oh, dirty niblets.'

* * *

 _In Lilly's room, she's laying on bed, stomach first, doing her homework. After finishing the last question, she quickly got bored and decided to call Miley to check on her._

"Hello?" _Hannah asks, slightly irritated._

 _"So whatcha doing?" Lilly asks while biting a donut._

"Lilly!" _Hannah gasped in surprise, much to Lilly's confusion._ "I'm not doing anything. Nothing. Just-Just studying. I mean, no party. Just me. Party of one."

 _Lilly gulped down the donut and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She doesn't know if it's just her, but Miley sounds_ _… panicky._

 _Music was briefly heard from Hannah's side, adding to her confusion._ _"What's that?" Lilly asks suspiciously, not recalling Miley having a stereo in her room._

"Oh, that's just Jackson playing his stereo too loud." _Hannah answered._ "Jackson, turn it down! I'm studying, fool!"

 _Lilly shakes her head. "So_ _…" She started off slowly and somewhat unsure._ _"_ _…w_ _ant to go to the mall tomorrow?"_

"Sure, the mall sounds like fun." _Hannah agreed as Lilly nods._

*SHATTER!*

 _Jumping at the noise, Lilly turns around to see pieces of glass by her bed._

"What was that?" _Hannah questioned worriedly._

 _"I'll call you later." Lilly replied, about to hang up before seeing the Lizard Imagin's bloodstained grin._

 ** _"Surprise."_**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Hannah winces as some people glanced at the phone, having heard the scream._

'Oh sweet niblets…' _Hannah ended the call and put in another number._ 'I hope it's not too late.'

* * *

Riding to the place of the possible next attack on Den-Bird, I rev up the engine.

In case you're wondering; no, I'm not in my armor yet. This is my Emergency Civilian Attire that I wear sometimes when I henshin, in case I get hurt enough to demorph.

It's a white leather jacket stylized like the Space Rangers from Power Rangers In Space, except the black is gold and the pink is purple, with the back having a large black Den-O logo. The jacket is zipped up to cover what I wear normally, and has the collar popped up to prevent something like a tranquilizer dart getting to my neck. I also have silk gloves to cover my fingerprints. Neglectfully, the rest is just jeans and sneakers.

Hearing my K-Taros ring, I pick it up as the red light comes up. "Hello?" I replied, thankful that the helmet disguises my voice.

 _"Den-O_ _…_ _"_ I hear Hannah's voice. _"Remember when you said that if I find someone with sand dripping from their body, I should call you?"_

"Yeah." I nod before realizing. "Wait, you found the Contract Holder?"

 _"Yeah, and it's Traci."_ Upon hearing that, I sighed in irritation.

"Figures." I muttered. "Look, I found out where the next attack is going to be and I'm heading there now."

 _"_ _…OK."_ I blink in confusion upon Hannah's hesitation. _"I'll stay at the party to keep an eye on Traci. If anything changes, I'll call you."_

"Good." Hanging up, I pass a few cars.

"Need some help?" Someone asked me. I look to see Momotaros driving a delivery scooter.

"Momotaros?" He nods. "I thought you're still delivering pizzas."

"I am." Momotaros gestures to the single box behind him. "I have one last order before my shift's over. After that, I got the weekend off." He looks ahead. "I'm guessing you found the Imagin responsible for Chad's condition?"

"And Danny's." I answered. "And almost succeeded on Oliver if I hadn't intervened."

"Kisama." Momotaros snarled. "No one hurts your friends and gets away with it."

I nod in agreement. "Where's your last order?"

"Lilly's place." Wait a minute, isn't her place at–

I immediately stepped on it. _"Momotaros, I think Lilly's the next target!"_

Momotaros widens his eyes while speeding up. _"You sure?"_

 _"She's the only tomboy in my class, and she's friends with Oliver. What more reason could it have?"_ I retorted as Lilly's apartment got in sight.

*BAM! SHATTER!*

From a few floors up, the Lizard Imagin got thrown out of a window, shattering it and free-falling into the ground onto its–

"~Oooohh~" Momotaros and I winced. That's _gotta_ hurt.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU KILLER CROC REJECT!" Heather, Lilly's mom, screamed while flailing a metal bat.

 **"I'M A LIZARD!"** The Lizard Imagin retorted with a somewhat squeaky voice as it stood up.

 _"As funny as this is_ _…"_ I heard Momotaros chuckle before my vision gets tinted red, glancing at his Gigai to see its 'comatose' state.  "IT'S TIME FOR MY CLIMAX!"

Momotaros' yelling got the Lizard Imagin's attention as I press the red button while getting off the Den-Bird.

"Henshin!"

 **=SWORD FORM=**

The armor forms on me in pixels, self-repaired, as I start forming the Den-Gasher. "Listen up tokage-yaro!" I yelled as I walk towards it, brandishing the complete Den-Gasher. "From start to finish, I'm at a–"

The Lizard Imagin threw a manhole cover at me before I could finish. Instinctively, I slashed it to see it escape into the sewers. Well that explains how it keeps getting away without anyone seeing it.

 _"Urusai! I didn't get to finish!"_ Momotaros swore.

 _"Can you sense where the Imagin's heading?"_ I asked Momotaros as I got back onto the Den-Bird.

 _"Yeah, he's heading that way!"_ Giving Momotaros control of my arm, he points at a road, away from the Lizard Imagin's path. This must mean that the Imagin finished its Contract and is heading to Traci.

* * *

 _At the party, a limo arrived in front._

 _"Oh my gosh, she's finally here!" Traci hopped in place as the driver comes out of the limo and walks around the vehicle. Having the door open and stepping out of the limo is none other than_ _…_

 _"Kelly Clarkson!"_

 _Indeed, the mentioned celebrity Kelly Clarkson has arrived._ _Unfortunately, she stepped on a manhole cover just as something popped out of it._ _That something being the Lizard Imagin._ _The Lizard Imagin roared as security guards came out of the party and aimed at it._

 _"Stop right there or we'll shoot!" Jimmy threatened, earning a scoff._

 ** _"Like your puny weapons can do anything to hurt me."_** _The Lizard Imagin stepped forward, which is all security needs as they fired bullets at it, the ammo bouncing off the Imagin's hide. **"Told y-umph!"**_

'DAD!' _Hannah frowned in worry, seeing her father jump onto the monster and beat against its head with a baton._

 ** _"Get off me human!"_** _The Lizard Imagin grabbed Robby with its claw and effortlessly threw him against a streetlight, having his head bleed. **"Who's ne-WAH!"** It_ _s foot got caught in a line, pulling the Lizard Imagin upwards and upside down._

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"You have been caught in my lure, Lizard." I taunted while sitting on a ledge and letting the Lizard Imagin dangle. _"Looks like you were right Urataros; his 'foresight' really isn't foresight at all."_

While I was chasing this guy, Urataros was going over the data that my armor got from my fight and found out that the middle eye on the forehead winks every time I hit, and the only time I struck was when I brought him out of Oliver's place, and that was because I was out of its sight. So, Urataros and I went into Rod Form and hid until the Lizard Imagin came and I caught it.

The Lizard Imagin growls while clawing toward me. **"How'd ya know I'd come here?"**

I smugly chuckled. "Now that would be telling."

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Blue and yellow energy bolts came out of (assumingly) nowhere and struck the Den-Gasher's line, freeing the Lizard Imagin.

The Lizard Imagin landed on its front, barely harmed as energy bolts keep coming from nowhere.

"Where are these coming from?!" I rhetorically yelled as I held my arms over myself, a stray bolt hitting the blue button.

 **=DISENGAGE=**

In blue vapor, the Rod Form armor disappeared. Yeah, Pressing the same button turns me to Plat form.

Ignoring the pain, I lower my arms to see that everyone has retreated into the building before hearing a feminine scream outside it.

Correction; _almost_ everyone.

Out of my eye's corner, I see Hannah in some rubble looking up. Following her sight, I see a boulder-sized debris falling towards her. _"Kintaros, I need your help!"_ I shouted as I got in front of Hannah while taking out the Pass.

 _"Zzzzzzzzzzzz_ _…"_

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NAPPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

Well, there's only one way to wake him up. _"Cry."_

Immediately, my vision got tinted yellow.

 _"We shall make this monster cry!"_ Kintaros declared, making me smirk as I press the yellow button, activating a yellow light from the Buckle and initiating a different tune before swiping the Pass over it.

 **=AXE FORM=**

* * *

 ***Commercial Break***

* * *

 **=AXE FORM=**

My Sword Form armor returned, but instead, the black and gold back armor attached onto the front with gold and red shoulder pads as the usual red and silver armor attached onto the back. Then, an axe with a golden blade slid down the tracks before the blade split and attached over Plat Form's eyes forming the eyepieces with black slits for me to see. The axe's 'handle' split the halves of the 'eyes' down the middle.

I am Kamen Rider Den-O – Axe Form.

Focusing my super-strength onto my hand as well as Kintaros' technique, I launched it upwards, performing a palm-strike that shattered the debris, turning it to dust.

The crowd gawked at my display of strength and form while I turn my head to Hannah. "Are you alright?" I asked in slight concern, earning a nod from her before I look back at the Lizard Imagin, surprised at my form. "Take cover while I take this guy down." She nods again before doing what I said.

 **~Battle Song: Double Action Axe Form~**

"Ore no tsuyosa nii…" I started disassembling the Den-Gasher while slowly walking towards the Lizard Imagin, Hannah getting behind a flipped car. "…omae ga naita."

The Lizard Imagin blinks in slight confusion. **"What?"**

Sighing at everyone's (except Traci's) confusion, I reassemble the Den-Gasher to Axe Mode while translating myself unenthusiastically. "It means 'My strength has made you cry'."

Eye twitching, the Lizard Imagin brought up its claw. **"Not if I make you cry first!"** It growled while lunging at me. I stopped walking as the claw slashed against the chest armor, sparks coming off. **"What?!"** It repeats its attack, having the same result. Before it could try again, I swung the Den-Gasher, striking the Lizard Imagin for the first time. **"That hurt."** It growled while backing away from me.

"Surprised?" I smirked before bringing the weapon down. Much to my surprise and annoyance, the Lizard Imagin shifted slightly and avoided the attack. Keeping my temper in check like always, I 'tapped' the ground with my foot, making a small earthquake that shook the Lizard Imagin before I delivered a palm-strike at… its third eye.

 **"AWK!"** The Lizard Imagin yelped in pain as it covered its eye. Taking advantage, I slashed at it, which it blocked with its claw. Tilting the weapon, I directed the claw into the road. **"Hey!"** It tries to pull the claw out but with no avail.

"Looks like you need a manicure." I swung the Den-Gasher against the claw a few times before–

*SHATTER*

 **"MY CLAW!"** The Lizard Imagin raised its (now broken) claw and glared at me before punching me with its undamaged hand, which I swatted away before delivering a palm-strike at its chest, making it crash onto a streetlight.

 **~Pause Theme~**

The Lizard Imagin slowly gets up, groaning. **"Why** **…"** I tilt my head as it stares at me. **"Why are you avenging those nobodies? No one will recognize you for saving them, so why bother?"** It asks with frustration/confusion.

At that, I feel my head going into another flashback, thankfully private.

* * *

 _A couple years ago at Seaview Elementary after school finished for the day, Oliver and I are in Principal Weebie's office, the first having a black eye._

(A/N: Think Principal Reynolds from Smallville)

 _Soon, Naomi, Miley and Lilly walked into the office._

 _"Miley?" I look at my only friend at the time in confusion. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Funny." Lilly folds her arms. "I was about to ask you the same thing."_

 _Miley rolls her eyes. "We found your aunt and she told us about how you got in trouble and wanted to see what this was about."_

 _Naomi sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "They dragged me here without asking if they could come." Miley and Lilly blush in embarrassment while I give them a look. "Principal, can you tell me what my nephew did?"_

 _Weebie inhaled deeply. "You see, during lunch, Omar here picked a fight with Mr. Oken here_ _–"_

 _"Oliver?!" Lilly cuts him off, noticing her friend for the first time. Glaring at me, she stood in front of him defensively. "What'd you do that for?!"_

 _"Well, I wouldn't have done it if he hasn't spread that lie about Miley!" I point at Oliver, earning gasps from my female friends before they turned to him._

 _"What lie?" Naomi questions in confusion._

 _"That Miley eats possum." I answered with a scowl, giving Oliver a gag from Naomi, a glare from Miley, and_ _–_

*POW*

 _"Ow!" Oliver yelped, rubbing his head._

 _"Do you have a death wish?" Lilly lowly screamed. "Don't you know what happens to kids who mess with Miley? Even Amber and Ashley are afraid to when Omar's close!"_

 _"…what?" I responded to Naomi's deadpan look, shrugging. "So I have a reputation. Big deal." She sighs in defeat._

 _"Not like you care." Oliver grumbled, folding his arms and looking away._

 _"What are you talking about? Of course I care." Lilly asks in confusion, an emotion shared by almost everyone._

 _"I believe I discovered the dilemma here." Weebie announced, gaining everyone's attention. "Lillian, I am aware that you and Oliver have been friends since Kindergarten." Lilly and Oliver nod. "And Miley, am I correct to say that you and Lillian have begun your friendship this past school year?" Miley nods._

 _"Excuse me if I'm out of the loop sir, but what are you saying?" Naomi asks with a hint of impatience while I glance at a wall, seeing a hung up degree for Psychology._

 _"Ms. Nogami, I am saying that Oliver here spread the rumors of Miley's unusual eating habit because of his envy towards her recent friendship with Lillian." Weebie explained, earning surprised looks from everyone._

 _"Oliver, is that true?" Lilly asks him, earning a slow nod._

 _"Lillian, when was the last time you and Oliver hung out?" Weebie brought up, earning a confused look from Lilly._

 _"Last nigh_ _… I mean last wee…" Lilly trailed off, reaching an epiphany as soon as the rest of us._

 _"Your ignorance towards Oliver didn't help much in his growing desire to drive Miley away from you, Lillian." Weebie pointed out, making Lilly feel guilty as she turned to Oliver._

 _"Oliver_ _…_ _I'm sorry,_ _I didn't mean to forget about you." Lilly apologized before Oliver folds his arms, looks away momentarily and sighs._

 _"I forgive you." Standing, Oliver walks towards Lilly, hugging her for a moment before turning to Miley. "Miley, I'm sorry about spreading the rumor. As soon as I can, I'll tell everyone that I made it up."_

 _Smiling, Miley hugs Oliver briefly, much to my hidden discomfort. "Thanks for that, and just because we're hanging out doesn't mean you can't." She gestures to herself, Lilly and me, earning another smile for Oliver._

 _"Well, might as well." Shrugging, I stood up and faced Oliver. "Sorry about the black eye, I_ probably _should've told an adult." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly._

 _Chuckling, Oliver waves it off. "I deserve it anyways. Besides, it'd be nice to have a guy friend that isn't my brother."_

 _"Tell me about it." Chuckling, I fist-bump him. "You have no idea how annoying it is to hear these two_ _–" I jerk my thumb at the girls. "Go on and on about clothes, celebrities and stuff without a fellow male to back me up."_

 _"HEY!" The girls lightly protested, earning chuckles from us before they followed._

 _I have a feeling this is a start of a great friendship._

* * *

 **~Continue Theme~**

"I don't wear this armor for fame." I replied as the flashback ended. "I wear it because it's my job to protect humanity, regardless of what they are." I block a swing. "Rich, poor, sick, healthy, strong, weak; it doesn't matter as long as I have the power to protect them!" I judo-flipped the Lizard Imagin into the air.

"That's what it means to be a Kamen Rider!"

 _"Let's finish this, Omar-kun."_ Kintaros said as I took out the Pass.

Nodding, I look at the Lizard Imagin. "This…" I slowly lowered the Pass. "…is your Final Judgment."

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

I tossed the Den-Gasher into the air, spinning, before the Belt charged it with yellow energy. Focusing my strength into my legs, I super-leaped into the air to catch the weapon before coming down towards the Lizard Imagin blade first, slicing it clean through before it exploded.

 **"Dynamic Chop."** I announced calmly.

 **~End Theme~**

Waiting a few moments to see that the remains won't become a Gigandeath, I turned, preparing to leave until a bunch of figures came out of nowhere and got in front of me.

They resemble mannequins that you can see in clothing stores except their whole bodies resemble abstract art in the primary and secondary colors. Their faces are inward triangles for eyes and a mouth along with rectangular eyebrows in various colors, with a snail shell in place of a nose. They also have pointed cat ears and curved horns on their heads, mimicking a demonic head. They have numerous drawn animal heads for shoulder guards; cats, octopi, elephants, bulls, eagles and unicorns. Their torsos resemble abstract art the most, so I'm not describing them. Scissor-like blades are present on some fingers and knees, the former mimicking claws. The ones with normal hands are armed with various weapons; carrot-headed spears, unicorn crossbows (which explains how the Lizard Imagin got free), octopus whips, and… clown-themed squirt guns.

I can't believe I let myself get hit by such a dorky weapon.

 _"Be careful, Omar."_ Momotaros warned me. _"Their scents are similar to that Shishi-yaro's Soldiers."_

I mentally nod in understanding while the long-range foot-soldiers (dubbed as Paint Soldiers) fired their weapons at me, which didn't even scratch the armor, while the short-ranged Soldiers went to the rubble-covered entrances.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I ran before the whip-armed Soldiers surrounded me and tried to restrained me. Not stopping, I dragged them through the ground until I got to the entrance and spun, making the Soldiers release me and knocking them like bowling pins, although one of them got into Kelly Clarkson's limo and hit the radio.

 **~Play Song: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson~**

 _Da da ra ra ra ra ra_  
 _Da ra ra ra ra ra_  
 _Da ra ra ra ra ra ra_

A~W YEAH! Following the rhythm, I faced the Soldiers, bobbing my head.

 _Da ra ra ra ra ra ra_  
 _Da ra ra ra ra ra_  
 _Da ra ra ra ra ra ra_

I swung the Den-Gasher into the ground, sending a seismic wave that knocked over a few Soldiers. Seeing more get onto the limo, I ran onto it before palm-striking two off it. Deciding to give Urataros a shot, I pressed the blue button and swiped the Pass.

 _Grew up in a small town_  
 _And when the rain would fall down_  
 _I'd just stare out my window_  
 _Dreaming of what could be_  
 _And if I'd end up happy_  
 _I would pray_

 **=ROD FORM=**

While the Den-Gasher reassembles itself to Rod Mode due to the rapid Form Changes, I kicked a Paint Soldier off of the limo.

"Now…" I mimicked Urataros' hand gesture while my free hand catches the Den-Gasher. "Mind if I reel you in?"

A few spear-using Paint Soldiers lunged their weapons at me before I maneuvered the Den-Gasher through and pushed them off the limo. Spinning the Den-Gasher, I took care of the remaining Paint Soldiers on the limo before blocking some energy bolts.

 _"Ryutaros, let's fight fire with fire!"_ Without waiting for a response, I pressed the purple button and swiped the Pass again.

 _Trying hard to reach out_  
 _But when I'd try to speak out_  
 _Felt like no one could hear me_  
 _Wanted to belong here_  
 _But something felt so wrong here_  
 _So I pray_  
 _I could breakaway_

 **=GUN FORM=**

"Mind if I defeat you?" I questioned the Paint Soldiers while the Den-Gasher re-assembled. "I can't hear your answer!" I shot down the Paint Soldiers on the ledges, leaving them all on the ground. Seeing some Soldiers firing shots, I did somersaults while shooting, dodging the shots that probably exploded behind me and hitting the Soldiers that fired them. Landing on a streetlight, I shot the Soldiers' weapons with pinpoint accuracy, disarming them. Much to my confusion, the weapons dissipated like water when they hit the ground.

 _"Oh dear_ _…"_ Urataros spoke. _"It seems that we cannot bring back one of these weapons to study without precautions."_

 _"Looks like it."_ I responded, shooting at the Soldiers, forcing them together while spinning down. _"But knowing Tokusatsu, we're bound to fight these guys again."_

 _"That means more interesting fights!"_ Momotaros laughed, eager to fight. _"Which reminds me_ … _SWITCH OUT WITH ME GAKI!"_

Wincing at the volume, I did as he said.

 _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
 _I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky_  
 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
 _And breakaway_

 **=SWORD FORM=**

Armor closing on the front and Den-Kamen being replaced, this is by far the quickest switch, evident by the Den-Gasher changing with me.

 **=FULL CHARGE=**

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
 _But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
 _I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
 _And breakaway_

"This is my special hissatsu attack…" The blade stayed on as red energy surrounded it before I ran towards the Soldiers, slashed my weapon in an arc before jumping, slashing straight and clearing out Soldiers in a straight line before I landed and downward slashed in two close directions, making the Soldiers explode and leave behind the initials 'KC' on the ground behind me.

"Birthday version!"

 **~End Song~**

Sounds of applause is heard as I look behind me to see the people, happy that I won.

"You're welcome for the save." I bow before seeing Den-Liner approaching. "Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave." Super-leaping into the train, I fell asleep onto one of the chairs, too tired and not bothering to demorph.

* * *

 _The next morning, at the Stewart house, Mr. Stewart enters through the back door, using an ice-pack to nurse his head, before noticing something ridiculous._

 _Jackson's ridiculous blue mo-hawk._

 _"She was just trying to even out the sides and get rid of the orange." Jackson weakly chuckled._

 _"I'm not gonna say a thing." Mr. Stewart shakes his head._

 _"Well, thank you." Jackson sighed in relief._

 _"I'm gonna_ sing _a thing." Mr. Stewart finished, making Jackson pale._

I once knew a girl named Nina  
And, boy, she was a find  
So I gave my sweetie my golden locks

Now I look like a bluebird's behi~nd  
A bluebird's behi~nd  
A bluebird's behi~nd

 _"Dad!" Jackson groaned as his father finished singing. "Whatever happened to using your_ own _misery to write a song?!"_

 _"I'm sorry, son." Mr. Stewart hand-shrugs. "I only make fun because I've been there myself. Heck, every guy has, except for the Taros and Omar." Mr. Stewart quickly corrects himself. "But look on the bright side. At least you got yourself a date with a pretty girl."_

 _"Well, not yet." Jackson grimaces sheepishly._

 _Mr. Stewart puts a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Well, then you better hurry up before somebody uses your head as a toilet brush." Mr. Stewart warned before walking towards the fridge to get a new ice pack._

 _"Ouch!" Jackson grimaces._

 _Miley enters through the front, newspapers in hand. "Okay._ _That's all the papers between Lilly's house and here." Miley noted out-loud as she stacks them on the couch. Wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead, Miley looks up to see Jackson and notices her brother's hair. "Holy moly! How desperate are you?!" Miley exclaimed in surprise just as the home-phone rings._

 _"Well, look who's talking!" Jackson smirks as he grabs a newspaper. "_ _At least I'm not the one with the 'Masked Knight in Shining Armor'." For emphasis, he pop opens the paper to show Den-O_ _–_ _Axe Form, armor gleaming in the moonlight and standing in front of Hannah._

 _"Listen, Shmohawk." Miley retorted while Mr. Stewart picks up the phone. "I don't care_ what _I have to do. If Lilly finds out why I didn't take her to the party and what happened there, it'll crush her. I'm not gonna let that happen." She shakes her head determinedly._

 _"Well, darlin', then you better make those newspapers disappear." Mr. Stewart warned her as he puts a hand over the speaker. "_ _Lilly and Omar in ten_ _–_ _"_

 **(P.O.V Change)**

"–th time Omar, I'm fine!" Lilly whined as we walk towards the Stewarts' porch. "It's just a scratch." Lilly points at her bandaged forehead.

" _Just_ a scratch?!" I lowly repeated as Miley lets us in. "You're lucky that wasn't deep enough to give you any brain damage, otherwi– HOLY GUACAMOLE!" I screamed at the sight of Jackson's hairdo while Lilly drops her jaw. "What were you trying to do?! Audition for a punk band or something?!"

Jackson rolls his eyes at my response. "At least I don't look like I got my clothes from a colorless movie." Jackson retorted, referring to my black/white/gray attire.

"…that's a lame comeback." I commented, earning a nod of agreement from the others. "Although not untrue." I look down at my attire. "Most of my other clothes are in the wash, so it's either this, or the costume I've been preparing for this Halloween." I shrugged.

Lilly gasps melodramatically. "Miley, our friend here needs more clothes and what's the best place for clothes?" Lilly rhetorically asks while grabbing my wrist, earning an exasperated look from me.

"The mall." Miley answered while grabbing my other wrist as Lilly nods in agreement, both girls dragging me out.

"Yeah, the good old mall with that big _news_ stand and all those people talking about what's in the _news_ and who's in the _news_." Jackson tells us loudly. Why is he emphasizing news?

"On the other hand, the beach gift shop works, too." Miley pulled a 180 and pulls me away from the door.

"But the mall has cuter clothes." Lilly countered, pulling me to her, making me the rope in their 'tug-of-war'.

"But the beach has cuter boys." Miley pointed out.

"To the beach!" Lilly declared while letting go of my wrist along with Miley, making me lose my balance for a moment.

"Go!" Miley announced before she and Lilly raced out of the place.

Rubbing my wrists to relieve them of the pain, I look at the direction where they took off and shake my head.

Girls.

* * *

Now at Rico's Surf Shop, I finished sunbathing while the girls are wiping their legs dry with towels after taking a small walk on the beach.

"Guys, there you are!" Oliver called out, walking down the boardwalk with newspaper in hand. "You'll never guess who made the cover of the entertainment section." He dared us somewhat excitedly.

"I know; it's Den-O." I replied, making Oliver slump, probably because he wanted it to be a surprise, Lilly fan-girlishly grin, and Miley… give me a pleading look? "I caught a glimpse of the newspaper Sieg was reading before I ran out to meet with them." I point at the girls. "Although I didn't get a good look at the headline. Mind telling us?" Oliver perks up at his new chance to surprise us.

Before he can answer, Miley suddenly took a foam football from some random guy. "Hey, Oliver, go long!" She called out before throwing the football in Oliver's direction.

Oliver immediately started running after the football, instinctively jumping off a ledge. "Too long~!" He shouted before a thud was heard.

"Oliver!" I called out, looking worried.

"What?!" Oliver shouted painfully.

"…is the ball okay?" I grinned like a troll, making the girls, and a few bystanders, crack up in laughter.

"…YOU TROLL!" Oliver furiously called out, getting everyone to laugh harder.

Suddenly, Miley's stomach grumbled loudly, much to her embarrassment.

"You know what? All this laughing is making me hungry, let's eat." Miley quickly said while grabbing Lilly and my hands before pulling us towards the counter while chanting. "Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry."

As the girls sit to my right while I take a seat close by an old lady, I notice that she's reading today's newspaper. "Oh there's the headline." I noted out-loud, getting the girls' attention as I read the headline. "'Kamen Rider Den-O appears once again! Malibu's local Kamen Rider rescues–" Before I could finish, Miley snatches the newspaper, scrunches it up, and threw it to the ground before jumping on it.

"There was a bee." Miley explains as she jumps again for emphasis. "A big bee." Miley jumps again before kicking sand over it. "I think I got it. You're welcome." Miley smugly smiles, making the old lady leave, before she returns to her seat.

Oliver climbed back up, looking a little tired. "Seriously, I want you guys to see this!" Oliver waves the newspaper at us.

"Toss it over to us!" I yelled while cupping my mouth.

"On it!" Oliver nodded while rolling up the newspaper and throwing it into the air… before a seagull swooped down and caught it in its talons.

"…" Everyone looks at the seagull, dumbfounded as it flies away.

"You know what?" I sigh, flailing my arms a bit. "Let's just go to Milk Dipper. That way, no birds would try to snatch anything!" Giggling at my expense, Miley follows me out of Rico's Surf Shop along with Lilly.

* * *

 _At the Stewarts' residence, Jackson is sitting on a stool in front of Nina, a blue towel on his head and a sheet over his torso._

 _"Okay, cross your fingers." Nina told Jackson, getting a nod and suggested gesture before she went behind him and lowered the towel, only to pale at the sight of baldness. "I think I fixed it." Nina nervously lied as she got in front of Jackson._

 _"Why do I feel a breeze on my head?" Jackson questioned her curiously before feeling his head, panicky adding. "Why do I feel my head?" Nina gives Jackson a hand mirror, letting him see his bald reflection._ _"Well, at least I know you're done." Jackson nervously chuckles._

 _"Oh, I messed up again!" Nina waves the air with both hands, which Jackson noted as her 'mental-kicking' sign._

 _"No, no, no, it's okay." Jackson stands up and tries to assure her. "When it grows back out, you can try again." Jackson nervously grins._

 _"You'd really let me try again?" Nina looks at Jackson like he grew a second head._

 _"Well, sure." Jackson shrugs somewhat carelessly, shattering Nina's emotional shell._

 _"I can't take this anymore. You're bald!" Nina flicks at Jackson's head, earning a sheepish nod. "Why aren't you mad at me?"_

 _"It's not like you did it on purpose." Jackson answered._

 _"But, I did." Nina shamefully admitted, much to Jackson's surprise._

 _"Why? Why would anybody_ _–_ _" Jackson questioned before realization struck him. There's only_ one _person capable of bribing people._ "Oh, _no. Something smells like Rico." Jackson shakes his head and raises a finger. "And I'm_ not _talking about the penguin."_

 _"The kid paid me." Nina confirmed, mentally giggling at the Madagascar reference. "I never would have done it if I'd known you were so nice." Nina gets close to Jackson, earning a blush at the confession._ _"I just wish I could help you get him back." Nina punches her palm._

 _Jackson sighs. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm just too upset to think about revenge right now." Jackson looks away dramatically, making Nina nod in understanding. "Okay, I'm over it." He pulls a 180 and throws the cover and towelette on the couch while walking out, Nina following him._

* * *

 _At Rico's Surf Shop, Rico is sitting on a stool as Nina prepares to give him a haircut._

 _"Tell me again what Jackson looked like when he realized it was me." Rico chuckled, earning a nod from Nina before she made a shocked face. "Don't forget the scream. That's_ my _favorite part." Nina lowly screams to prevent getting attention as Rico laughs._ _"Life just doesn't get any better than this._ _Okay, make me look Friday-night fresh." Rico ordered._

 _"You got it." Nina grins mischievously, which Rico doesn't notice. "Just close your eyes, sit back and relax." Rico follows her request with a sigh of relief. Going to Rico's side, Nina picked up an electric razor and passed it to Jackson, who is wearing a winter hat._

 _"Ah, not too much off the sides now." Rico added as Jackson took the razor._

 _"Mmm-hmm." Jackson imitated Nina's voice as he turned the electric razor on._

 _His revenge has begun._

* * *

 _Miley and Lilly walked into the Stewart residence after they finished having lunch at Milk Dipper. Unfortunately, Omar's weekly shift is starting so he couldn't come with them._

 _Lilly sighs in satisfaction as she pats her stomach. "I said it once and I'll say it again." She grins. "Milk Dipper has the_ best _food in the world." Miley nods in agreement while Lilly belly-flops onto the couch before noticing the newspaper roll under her stomach. "_ _Oh, are the comics in here?" Miley mentally panicked as Lilly sits up straight and takes off the rubber band. "We didn't get our paper today. Nobody on our block did." Lilly explains as she prepares to open the newspaper before Miley snatches it and throws it at the plants without looking._

 _"Who cares about the comics?" Miley leans against the couch. "I mean the fat lazy cats and the pumpkin-headed kid who's always trying to kick that football. Bo~ring!" She hollered as she jumped onto the couch._ _"Let's just talk, we never talk."_

 _"We talked all day." Lilly retorted._

 _"You know what? Good point." Miley nods in agreement. "I'm tired of my own voice. Let's listen to someone else's." She grabs the remote and turns on the TV as they face it._

"Next on This Week In Hollywood, what lucky pop princess got saved by a Kamen Rider last–" _Miley grabs the remote, turns off the TV, and pushes the remote into the couch cushions._

 _"But I wanted to see that!" Lilly whined._

 _"No, you don't." Miley retorted._

 _Lilly sighed in dissatisfaction before taking another feel of the couch. "Why is your couch so lumpy?"_

'Aw niblets, I should've known that this could happen.' _Miley mentally kicked herself._ 'I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner.'

 _Before she could answer, the Hannah phone rung on the counter._

 _"Oh, the Hannah phone!" Lilly squealed as she ran off the couch to the counter._

 _"No!" Miley called out as she followed Lilly, determined to prevent the blonde from answering._

 _It became too late for her as Lilly grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello, Hannah Montana's close personal friend Lola here." Lilly walks around the dining table while getting answered._ _"Oh my gosh, Kelly!" Miley follows Lilly across the table as Lilly presses the phone against her neck._ _"It's Kelly Clarkson!" Lilly squealed before turning calm and getting back on the phone. "Hello."_

 _"Lilly, give me the phone." Miley demanded as she chased Lilly around the table._

 _"So, Kelly Felly, sorry to hear the party was canceled." Lilly apologized as she stopped close to the counter._

 _"Lilly, give me the phone!" Miley demanded, hand extended._

 _Confusion spread across Lilly's face as she heard the denial. "What do you mean? Hannah said."_

 _"Lilly, don't listen to her!" Miley waves on her throat. "She doesn't like me! Professional jealousy! Petty, petty girl!" She shakes her head in false disappointment._

 _As she listens to the truth, Lilly looks at Miley with a plethora of emotions; r_ _age, disappointment, sadness, and disgust._

 _"Okay, I'll tell her you called." Lilly nodded. "Bye." Hanging up the phone, Lilly walks away._

 _"Lilly, I can explain." Miley raises her hands peacefully as she walks around the table. "The only reasons I didn't tell you about the party is because_ _–"_

 _"You didn't want me there?" Lilly cuts her off with a glare._

 _Miley shakes her head. "It wasn't_ me _that didn't want you there, it was_ _–"_

 _"Den-O, Traci and Evan?" Lilly cuts her off again, lessening her glare in understanding._

 _"Except for the first one, yeah." Miley nods. "They kind of thought you were_ _…_ _uncool."_

 _"Even after you told them how cool I was?" Lilly asked. As Miley folds her arms and looks away shamefully, Lilly realizes the truth. "You didn't tell them that, did you?"_

 _"Not exactly." Miley answered, making Lilly turn away and stomp towards the front door. "No, Lilly, wait." Lilly stops and turns to Miley. "You don't need them as your friend. You got_ me _." Miley smiled._

 _"But if you were really my friend, you'd tell me the truth." Lilly countered._

 _Miley sighs and steps toward Lilly. "Okay, I'll come right out and say it." Miley holds Lilly's hands to prevent the blonde from leaving. "You spit food on people, you kicked them when they made a comment about your hair, you followed them into the bathroom, and you walked around for about an hour with a chocolate beard." Miley counted off while including gestures._

 _"Oh, how embarrassing." Lilly groans while flailing her arms. "Why am I such a dork?" She asks herself as she walks around the couch. "Why do I always do that? Lilly, when are you ever gonna learn?" She smacks her forehead before sitting on the couch._

 _"No, Lilly, don't be so hard on yourself." Miley sits on the couch. "I mean the first time I saw the chocolate fountain, I poured about_ half _of it into my purse."_

 _"You're saying that to make me feel better." Lilly frowns while feeling the lumpiness of the couch. Lifting a cushion up, she raises an eyebrow at the newspapers. "What the heck are all these newspapers?"_

 _"I'll tell you what they are. They're me not being a good friend." Miley answered while grabbing a paper and handing it to Lilly. "Read the cover."_

 _Scrunching_ _her face in confusion, Lilly takes the paper and reads. "_ _Kamen Rider Den-O appears once again! Malibu's local Kamen Rider rescues HANNAH MONTANA?!" Lilly lowly screamed in shock at the picture, making Miley wince at the volume. "Culprit matches description of the creature that the recovering kids in Malibu Hospital gave to police. Fortunately, Den-O manages to get the upper-hand by using a new form called Axe Form that tanked the monster's hits." Lilly finished reading before seeing another picture. "Hey that's the thing that attacked me last night!" Lilly tapped the picture._

 _Miley nods. "That Lizard look-alike was contracted to Traci, and since she doesn't know that you're Lola or where you live_ _…"_

 _"That thing had to settle for being up social outcasts, like Oliver, Chad, Danny and…" Lilly realizes while lowering her eyes. "Me."_

 _"That's why I lied about the party being cancelled." Miley explains, hand on Lilly's shoulder. "So you wouldn't get hurt."_

 _Lilly gave Miley a deadpanned look. "Miley, last summer people temporarily_ died _for a madman to gain power until two Riders defeated him, and even before that, these monsters have been wreaking havoc like the comics, but we have the Kamen Riders to protect us." Lilly lectures the brunette, earning an understanding nod from Miley. "Plus_ _I'm a first-degree brown belt martial artist Miss 'Green With Envy'." Lilly grins as Miley slumped at the reminder of the blonde being 3 ranks higher than her._

 _Miley shakes her head. "You're right; I should've had faith in Den-O instead of worry for you." Glancing at her Hannah phone, Miley grins as an idea comes to mind. "And I know how to make it up to you."_

 _"Really?" Lilly blinks in excitement before grinning. "How?"  
_

* * *

Outside the building where Kelly had her party and a new one is taking place, I'm waiting for Hannah to come. And I'm in Axe Form.

She's the one who invited me here to pay me back for saving her and Traci, and stopping the Lizard Imagin's rampage along with those Paint Soldiers.

"We don't have to do this." I heard Lola's voice as I turn my head to see Hannah dragging Lola towards me before the latter pulled away. "We're still best friends."

"I know, that's exactly _why_ I have to do this." Hannah grinned.

Traci jogs over to us. "Hannah, Den-O, it's so awesome to see you with–" Traci notices Lola and spoke venomously. "– _her_." Traci has a look of false recollection. "What was it again? Lola Loser-giggle?"

"It's Luftnagle!" Hannah and I corrected.

Traci scoffed. "Well, whatever it is, she's not on the list."

"You know what?" Hannah loops her arm with Lola's. "I like you Trace, but if _you_ wanna be my friend she's part of the deal." Hannah defended Lola.

"But she's just _so_ uncool." Traci whined.

"Not as uncool as _you_ were when you shot a snot rocket so big it hit _both_ of the Olsen twins." Hannah reminded her.

"Uh, gross." I gagged in disgust, suppressing my fourth wall breaking powers to prevent a flashback. "I heard of the Olsen twins getting sick because they caught something." I slowly turn my head to Traci. " _You_ were the one who got them sick?"

Hannah nods for Traci, confirming it.

"That's not fair." Traci narrows her eyes at Hannah. "You _know_ I have sinus problems."

"Well, we all have _problems_." Hannah did a good 'Traci' imitation, earning a chuckle from me. "But a good friend doesn't bail on you when you have 'em. I didn't bail on you with the twins and I'm not gonna bail on Lola." I smile under my helmet, proud of Hannah for standing up for Lola.

Sighing in irritation, Traci relented. "Okay fine, but tell anyone about the snot rocket and you're out."

"Deal." Hannah nodded.

"Meet you in there." Traci giggled before getting into the party.

Sniffling is heard as the girls and I look at the bouncer, who looks like he's about to burst into tears. "Well, what you did for your friend was real nice."

"I think so, too." Lola grins in agreement.

"Me three." I give Hannah a thumbs up before noticing something. "Hey, what happened to your forehead, Lola?" I point at the bandage that looks like Lilly's.

For some reason, Hannah and Lola paled as they locked eyes before the latter answered. "Some masked guy with a knife tried to mug me." Lola motions to her wound. "I was lucky that this cut was the only thing I got from him before the police came."

I stare at Lola in suspicion. If that's true, then why wasn't it in the police scanner? Then again, it could've been very recent.

Lola looks at the open door and gasps, seeing someone there. "Is that Orlando Bloom?" Lola shrieks lowly while running towards the party. Suddenly, she pulled a 180 and calmly walked back to us. "I'm cool. I'm cool." I raise an eyebrow at her display of maturity.

"Just go for it." Hannah playfully punches Lola's arm.

Lola swiftly grinned at us. "Thanks!" She screamed like a fangirl before running into the party.

The bouncer leans towards us. "She _is_ kind of a dork." The bouncer commented while pointing at where Lola took off, although his lighthearted grin tells us that he doesn't mean anything insulting.

"I know. But she's my dork." Hannah giggles before turning towards the party. "Orlando!" Hannah screamed before running into the party.

"Girls." The bouncer and I chuckle at their enthusiasm before I follow them for the heck of it.

* * *

 **Omarnosian10: That's it for Axe Form's debut. Now for those explanations.**

 **Omar: What about those Paint Soldiers?**

 **Omarnosian10: Well, they're inspired by the Leo Imagin's Soldiers and will be the 'henchmen' of the year. This concept will be shared with most crossovers that don't typically have henchmen like Agito, Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, etc.**

 **Omar: The music?**

 **Omarnosian10: For the song, you can thank PerryTheBrave/bluesoulhero for it. It was in his Skyward White Ranger Promo on Youtube. It was the first time I heard Breakaway.**

 **Omar: My super-strength?**

 **Omarnosian10: No spoilers except for the fact that you won't be the only OC with a superpower and none of the others will be element-based, so no breathing fire, controlling earth or any of that stuff. On this post-credits scene, you will see the creator of the Soldiers, and that is all. SMOKEBOMB!**

* * *

 _In an abandoned warehouse, Paint Soldiers are being reproduced from the walls, silhouettes being left behind as proof of their existence._

 _The one responsible has a slight motif resemblance to the Paint Soldiers, most likely due to it being responsible for their creation. Its form is bluish purple with multiple paint stains over the body. Its wearing dirty brown boots with small stains. It has an aged brown belt with a brush-like rapier. Over its left shoulder is a white cape with paint stains of many colors. Its right hand is a paint brush capable of taking multiple shapes, the current one being a tip with dripping paint while the left one is a white normal one. The head resembles a toolbox with the 'secures' as eyes._

 _This is the Painter Imagin, based on the tale of 'Castle Crashers'._

 _Humming a tune, the Painter Imagin finished his newest Soldier before feeling the presence of someone entering._

 ** _"I take it the project is a success?"_** _The boss questioned his subordinate as he eyes the Soldiers._

 ** _"Indeed, Boss."_** _The Painter Imagin nodded as several Paint Soldiers 'about-faced' the boss. **"Although our client got defeated, it served as an excellent field test for my Soldiers."**_

 _The boss chuckled. **"Excellent."** Pacing across the Soldiers, he eyes their weapons. **"Will they be ready for work?"**_

 _The Painter Imagin nodded. **"By the way."** He took out a picture and displayed it. **"I believe this should seem familiar to you."** Lowering his head, the boss narrowed his eyes before walking out. **"Where are you going, Boss?"**_

 _ **"To make a call."**_

* * *

 _In the snowy continent of_ _Antarctica, a snow white hand palm-struck an iceberg, making it split cleanly in half. The rest of the figure is obscured by the blizzard._

 ** _"Hmph."_** _The figure, sounding male and suspiciously familiar, snorted as the iceberg halves floated away in the water. **"Didn't even break a sweat."** A ringing sound is heard as the figure searched his person. **"Hello?"** The figure picked up an unseen phone. **"Yes, I'm alone**_ ** _…_** ** _You don't say… He is_ where _?"_** _A growl escaped the figure's throat at the caller's answer. **"I see**_ ** _… I'll be there in a month, perhaps two."_** _The figure hung up while crouching and pulling out an axe that was stuck to the icy ground._

 _A curved snow-white/icy-blue axe._


End file.
